Pré-Saga: Hiram, Juan e Shelby
by SeteEntediados
Summary: Essa é uma fic atrelada a trilogia da Saga Berry-Lopez. É um prelúdio que conta a vida de Hiram, Juan e Shelby até o nascimento de Rachel e Santana.
1. Chapter 1

**Em algum momento de 1981...**

**Hiram Berry, 15, Cleveland, Ohio**

"Não acredito que você não conhecia essa?"

Hiram ignorou o amigo e continuou olhando fixamente para a capa do disco Duran Duran. Era branca com o nome da banda em vermelho no canto superior direito sob o fundo branco que envolvia toda a arte. Também mais à direita e mais abaixo estava a foto do quinteto. Hiran estava fascinado com o visual daqueles ingleses. Encantou-se com as roupas, os cabelos estilosos e uma postura meio afeminada, meio gay. Achou o vocalista sexy e o admirou na foto enquanto fumou mais uma vez o baseado. A agulha da vitrola corria sob a faixa de "Girls on Film" e o som lhe agradava mais do que a gritaria dos punks, embora ele gostasse da Joan Jett. "I Love Rock'n'Roll" tocava toda hora na rádio, então ele só podia gostar pela repetição. Também achava incrível o corte de cabelo dela. Era como ele queria que o cabelo ficasse caso pudesse deixá-lo crescer. Até poderia se quisesse peitar o pai machista e grosseirão. Joel era um homem não muito alto, mas era forte e bem diferente do biótipo magro e frágil do filho. Riu sem saber a razão. Apenas estava relaxado e tomado por uma súbita felicidade.

"Minha mãe só escuta música clássica ou jazz. Ela foi jazzista em Nova York, sabia?" – disse com a voz meio arrastada e levemente afetada.

"E você gosta de jazz? Eu acho um porre!" – o amigo deitou-se ao lado de Hiram e pegou o cigarro de maconha para também dar um trago.

"Adoro musicais. Adoro a voz da Barbra e as pernas da Liza Minelli."

"Isso é muito gay" – o colega riu.

"Talvez" – Hiram riu e colocou a capa do disco ao lado, em cima do carpete – "Mas eu gosto" – então virou o rosto para o amigo e sorriu – "Só não conte a ninguém."

O amigo o encarou depois de dar mais um trago e aproximou o rosto para alcançar o de Hiram. Os lábios se tocaram rapidamente. Era a primeira vez que Hiram recebia um beijo de um garoto. Tinha apenas 15 anos e muita dúvidas em mente. Beijou uma vez Amy, a melhor amiga da escola e namoradinha oficial. Beijar Amy era gostoso, mas tinha a impressão que algo não se encaixava. Não gostava de pegar nos peitos dela, sequer se sentia atração física pela garota, que era do tipo comum de americana do meio oeste americano.

Receber o rápido beijo de Peter foi outra sensação. Uma bem mais intensa do que os beijos sem sal de Amy sequer sonhariam em provocar. Hiram encarou o amigo que ainda estava com o rosto próximo e decidiu ele mesmo se aproximar desta vez. Os lábios se tocaram mais uma vez. Primeiro de forma quase experimental, evoluindo aos poucos para algo mais passional. Isso provocou reações no corpo juvenil de Hiram, em especial lá em baixo. Algo que só acontecia quando ele secretamente se permitia pensar em garotos e então se tocava. Peter tinha 16 anos e era sophomore, ao passo que Hiram era um freshman na high school. O beijo se encerrou e Peter sorriu.

"Quem diria que Hiram Berry gosta de beijar garotos" – o amigo desdenhou.

"Eu nunca tinha feito isso antes" – confessou com alguma timidez.

"Não?" – Peter estava surpreso – "Porque parece que você tem muita prática."

"Você já?"

"Se eu te contar um segredo, você promete guardar?" – Hiram apenas acenou – "Sabe o Frank, aquele menino do time de baseball? Ele me beijou muitas vezes e fizemos coisas uma vez."

"Coisas?"

"Coisas, não sabe?" – passou o dedo no zíper da calça de Hiram – "Ele me fez chupar uma vez no vestiário da escola. E na outra vez, na casa dele, ficamos pelados... você sabe?"

Hiram sabia sobre sexo. Nunca havia feito, mas ele sabia o básico teórico. Tudo que precisava era de uma ereção, algo que ele sabia que era capaz de fazer, que uma menina abrisse as pernas e era preciso por para dentro. Ou ali ou por trás. Era como os colegas descreviam as primeiras relações que tinham com as meninas pelos cantos da escola. Era quando perguntavam a ele até onde ele tinha ido com Amy. Hiram apenas sorria e evitava a resposta. Peter continuou a passar o dedo sob o zíper da calça.

"Você é bonito, Hiram. É um judelzinho bonitinho."

Hiram não se sentia assim. Achava que tinha olhos bonitos. Eram verdes brilhantes, como os da mãe. Mas o resto? Ele não se achava tão bonito. O cabelo era preto e liso sem volume, era meio narigudo e o corpo franzino que por vezes o deixava complexado. Ele também não era muito avantajado, que era outra razão de complexo que feria um pouco da masculinidade.

"Alguém já te beijou aqui?" – continuou a carícia que provocava ereção no adolescente de 15 anos.

"Não" – Hiram disse timidamente.

"Gostaria de ver como é?" – o jovem acenou ansioso.

Peter sorriu com malícia e desabotoou a calça jeans e desceu o zíper. Acariciou o membro endurecido do amigo e o libertou.

"Nossa, você é todo rosadinho" – o amigo disse com malícia e desejo.

Hiram viu estrelas quando sentiu a boca quente de Peter na cabeça do pênis e o sugou ao som de Duran Duran. A lição e a iniciação apenas haviam começado. Peter e Hiram não foram até o fim naquela tarde de sábado, mas Hiram descobriu que gostou receber a carícia, em especial vinda de outro garoto. Foi muito melhor do que se tivesse colocado a mão direita para trabalhar.

Chegou em casa no início da noite se sentindo diferente, como se fosse mais homem. Só que um homem diferente. Um homem que gostava de outros homens. Um homem gay. Passou por Joel, que estava debruçado em papéis e relatórios sobre a pequena tecelagem que tocava. Tocos de cigarro se acumulavam no cinzeiro. Joel sempre trabalhava demais e levava trabalho para casa. O diálogo com o filho tornava-se cada vez mais difícil. Hiram pouco se lixava para os negócios do pai, apesar de que Joel insistia que ele deveria aprender a lidar com a indústria.

"Onde esteve?" – Joel disse austero.

"Na casa de um amigo" – Hiram respondeu baixo, respeitoso – "Ele me mostrou uns discos."

Joel o encarou os olhos castanhos cansados e balançou a cabeça. Culpava Sarah. O menino era parecido demais com a mãe até no maldito gosto para a música.

"Música? Que tal sentar aqui nessa mesa e aprender algo útil que vai colocar o pão na mesa da sua família algum dia?"

"Mais tarde" – disse ainda em tom baixo. Jamais levantava a voz para o pai.

"Mas ouvir música não fica para mais tarde."

"Deixe o menino em paz" – Sarah entrou na sala secando as mãos no pano de prato e deu um beijo no rosto do filho que era um pouco mais alto que ela, mas não tão alto quanto Joel – "O senhor deveria seguir o exemplo do seu filho e descansar. Pelo menos no fim de semana."

"Eu faço tudo isso por ele, Sarah. E por você."

"Agradeço a dedicação, mas ficaria feliz mais ainda se largasse essa papelada para eu poder colocar o nosso jantar."

Dali a três anos, a família Berry se mudaria para uma pequena mansão no bairro nobre de Cleveland. Mas naquele outono de 1981, os três estavam instalados numa casa típica de classe média americana. Uma em que a sala precisava dividir espaço com o piano de Sarah, que ocasionalmente conquistava o próprio dinheiro dando aulas particulares de piano a crianças. As fábricas de Joel prosperavam e já não havia necessidade de Sarah trabalhar para complementar a renda da família. Ainda assim, ela o fazia para se manter ocupada com algo diferente dos trabalhos domésticos diários.

"Amy ligou" – Sarah avisou enquanto Hiram a ajudava a colocar os pratos e as panelas à mesa.

"Ok" – respondeu pouco interessado.

"Precisa tratar melhor a sua namorada, meu bem. Amy é uma boa menina."

"Eu sei, mamãe. Oh, esqueci de avisar, amanhã eu e mais alguns garotos vamos pedalar na trilha do parque. Isto é, se estiver tudo bem."

"Tome cuidado" – Sarah dizia com a preocupação usual.

Joel não se manifestou, mas também não censurava o filho por gostar desse tipo de atividade. Hiram era sempre bem disposto para fazer o que Joel chamava de coisas de natureza. Hiram era ligado a plantas e gostava de estar em florestas. Era nessas horas que Joel desejava que Cleveland fosse um pouco mais como Nova York. Se Hiram continuasse a crescer naquele meio radicalmente urbano, violento e até sujo e pichado, talvez se interessasse mais em estudar para um dia assumir o trabalho do pai. A verdade é que Hiram achava a fábrica um lugar tedioso. Ele não nascera para aquilo, não nascera para ficar dentro de um escritório.

Depois do jantar e a ajudar a mãe a lavar os pratos, trancou-se no quarto (o que não era incomum) e colocou o disco com a trilha dos Embalos de Sábado a Noite. Adorava John Travolta. Mas não fantasiou com o jovem ator galã que sabia balançar os quadris como ninguém. Encostou-se à cama e pensou em Peter e em tudo que fizeram naquela tarde. Nunca havia se sentido tão satisfeito antes. Dormiu feliz.

...

**Juan Lopez, 14, Lima, Ohio**

"Juan! Juan! Acorda!"

O adolescente abriu o olho devagar e suspirou. Conferiu as horas no relógio de parede. Eram sete da manhã e ele iria se atrasar mais uma vez para a escola. Esticou-se como podia na cama de solteiro estreita que mal comportava o corpo de 1,78m e 72kg. Segundo o médico, o menino de 14 anos, já corpulento para a idade, ainda tinha margem para crescer mais alguns centímetros (adulto, teria 1,84m). Ali, no pequeno quarto, Juan sentou-se ao lado da cama. O cômodo são não era menor do que os dois banheiros da casa. Os pais ocupavam a única suíte, as irmãs um dos quartos e Juan ocupava o menor deles. Era suficiente para a cama de solteiro, a cômoda (não tinha um guarda-roupa próprio), os pôsteres de bandas de rock colados na parede, a guitarra de segunda mão encostada num canto junto com o pequeno amplificador de terceira mão que tinha os fios remendados.

"Juan!" – ouviu de novo a voz da irmã caçula – "Acorda!"

"Yo voy a ir" – gritou de volta.

Dormia só de cueca. O volume era evidente, mas Juan havia passado da fase de ligar para isso. Tornou-se comum acordar com o pênis semi-ereto. Acontecia quase todos os dias e o pai já dizia que era coisa da idade. Foi até a cômoda e pegou a calça jeans e uma camiseta preta com a estampa do Iron Maiden. Era melhor disputar o banheiro com as irmãs quando se estava propriamente vestido.

"Por fin, desperto!" – Miranda deu um pequeno puxão de orelha no filho, seguido de um beijo afetuoso no rosto.

"Buenos dias, madre. Buenos dias papa" – olhou para Ernesto que já estava impecável àquela hora do dia.

Arrumou-se para ir para escola, mas não antes de engolir o café da manhã junto com a família. Maria (então com 19 anos), estava noiva de Pedro e trabalhava de recepcionista num consultório odontológico. Juan era um freshman na Garfield High School, que ficava em Lima Heights Adjacent, bairro de imigrantes, da maior parte da população negra da pequena Lima e também de boa parte dos operários que trabalhavam na refinaria de gás e óleo da cidade de propriedade de um bilionário texano. Diziam que a refinaria era a principal razão que mantinha a economia da cidade. Mas a família Lopez não estava ali por causa dela. Eram exilados chilenos que terminaram ali porque Ernesto Lopez, intelectual de esquerda, cronista e professor universitário, conseguiu um emprego para lecionar literatura espanhola na unidade que a OSU mantinha naquela cidade. A família havia chegado há três anos e ainda lutava para se adaptar à nova realidade.

O inglês foi uma dificuldade para a família no início, mas com um pouco de força de vontade, não tardaram em superar essa barreira. Ernesto era o único que sabia o idioma com fluência quando chegou e só melhorou desde então. Rosa, aos 11 anos, era quem melhor falava inglês, com pouco sotaque. Era a vantagem de ter chegado mais nova e com a cabeça fresca. Maria ainda se embolava por vezes, Miranda era quem tinha mais dificuldades mesmo três anos depois. Juan falava com fluência, mas ainda tinha forte sotaque. Não era um problema tão relevante numa escola com muitos latinos.

O café da manhã era em espanhol. Ernesto costumava usar terno para trabalhar, Juan estava na fase de usar camisas de bandas de rock, Miranda passaria a manhã em Lima Heights trabalhando na casa das costureiras, a cooperativa que ela organizou no ano anterior, Maria juntava dinheiro para casar e Rosa ainda desfrutava da vantagem de não ter tantas responsabilidades. Além da casa da última rua, do último bairro antes do setor de chácaras, a ordem era falar em inglês. A família precisava treinar para o dia em que fariam a prova para o processo de naturalização que os fariam ser cidadãos americanos. A idéia de jurar a bandeira americana tinha gosto amargo para Ernesto e Miranda, mas os dois tinham decidido que o melhor a se fazer era garantir o bem-estar da família em solo americano do que se arriscar na ditadura de Pinochet.

Antes de ir ao edifício da OSU mantido na cidade, Ernesto deixava Juan na escola, depois era a vez de Rosa e por último deixava Maria próxima ao trabalho. Todo dia era o mesmo itinerário. Juan estava habituado com o empurra-empurra da porta da escola antes do início das aulas. Os veteranos não mexiam com ele por ser um garoto imponente e também por ser recém-aceito para treinar no time de futebol da escola. Por hora era o reserva do reserva, mas isso já lhe dava alguma imunidade naquele zoológico adolescente.

Procurava não se meter em confusões, assim como Miranda e Ernesto recomendava, todo santo dia. Então, ao longo de três meses desde que começou a high school, se manteve longe dos mais velhos, dos valentões, das gangues, e evitava até mesmo os companheiros de time. Sabia que era apenas um novato e precisava sobreviver. Só não ficava longe do grupo de colegas mais próximos: Gabriel, que tocava bateria e gostava do Who; Lorenzo, que tocava nada, mas era a pessoa mais bem informada sobre música. E, finalmente, Clarie, namorada de Gabriel. Clarie era a garota mais legal do mundo, segundo Juan. Era uma loirinha linda que tinha um corte de cabelo igual da Farrah Fawcett. Ela era um ano mais velha e namorava Gabriel, para desespero do jovem adolescente chileno.

"Oi grandão" – todo dia que Clarie o cumprimentava com um sorriso era um bom dia para Juan – "Você e Gabi vão ensaiar hoje?"

"Oh não, tenho treino."

"Você e seus treinos agora" – ela franziu o nariz e Juan não se furtou em sorrir.

"É como pretendo entrar na faculdade. Posso conseguir uma bolsa para jogar, como eu te disse naquele dia."

"Ainda não consigo te ver no meio daqueles babacas" – desdenhou ao ver um grupo de três jogadores passando naquele instante pelo corredor.

"Não é porque vou jogar com eles que necessariamente tenho de ser com eles" – simplificou.

"Assim espero, grandão" – Clarie sorriu e deu um soquinho no braço do amigo antes de olhar para o namorado que se aproximava e recebê-lo com um beijo.

Juan observava toda a cena com desgosto que procurava desesperadamente disfarçar. Mas por que Clarie ficaria com ele, afinal? Juan ainda no alto dos 14 anos, faltava auto-estima e sobravam complexos. Era bonito, mas não se achava assim. Tinha algumas espinhas no rosto, usava aparelho nos dentes e o cabelo ondulado e volumoso crescia para cima. Entendia perfeitamente porque Robert Plant nunca cortou o cabelo depois que as mechas ficaram grandes: o processo para chegar até lá era duro. Gabriel parecia o Johnny Rotten ao passo que Juan estava mais para um Carlos Santana: nada mais fora de moda naquele momento.

"Vai à festa hoje na casa do Chris, certo?" – Gabriel perguntou – "Ele disse que vai tocar uns discos novos. Comprou o novo do U2, aquela banda irlandesa."

"Legal" – Juan acenou – "Você vai?" – perguntou a Gabriel, mas estava interessado era na resposta de Clarie.

"Claro, vai ser legal. Só a turma legal. Sem atletas por perto... a não ser você."

Aquele era o primeiro ano em que Juan era convidado para festinhas. Ele enfrentou o isolamento no primeiro ano em solo americano e só conquistou bons amigos depois. Clarie foi uma das primeiras a ajudá-lo enquanto dava um duro para aprender a língua e conseguir entender a metade das coisas que os professores diziam em sala de aula.

Pode-se dizer que aquele foi um dia confortavelmente tedioso na vida de Juan. Foi para as classes (era um bom aluno), treinou futebol pela tarde e foi para casa de ônibus. De novo em casa, implicou com Rosa e ajudou a mãe na hortinha. Só então fez o pedido para ir à festa. Miranda e Ernesto não costumavam negar até que Juan desse uma razão forte para tal. Era justo no julgamento do adolescente.

Juan ainda tinha de passar pela vergonha de ser levado até a residência do amigo pela irmã mais velha e combinar um horário para ir embora. Era sexta-feira, eles teriam jogo no sábado e Juan não poderia ficar até mais tarde mesmo com a certeza de que não entraria em campo. A festa aconteceu no porão da casa. Havia muito refrigerante e também circulava clandestinamente latinhas de cerveja e uma garrafa de vinho devidamente roubadas da geladeira da casa pelo próprio anfitrião.

"Experimenta isso" – Lorenzo ofereceu um copo de cerveja a Juan, que bebeu.

Sentiu-se o máximo e foi dançar com uma colega ao som dos discos de vinil. Clarie chegou a festa sem Gabriel. Como não viu nenhum sinal do amigo, sentiu-se encorajado para conversar com a paixão platônica. Como os dois andavam sempre juntos, ninguém viu nada de estranho na interação. Mas havia algo diferente. Juan tinha um pouco de álcool circulando pelo corpo que lhe dava certa coragem. No canto do porão, ele beijou Clarie depois de uma dança lenta. Foi a primeira vez dele e foi incrível. Ele não ligou para as testemunhas. Que essas mesmas pessoas fofocariam na primeira oportunidade.

Sabia que seria confrontado, sabia que perderia o amigo e também o companheiro da banda de guitarra e bateria que formavam. Era uma traição. Mas Juan não quis saber naquele instante. Vivia intensamente a emoção da primeira namorada.

...

**Shelby Corcoran, 9, Findley, Ohio.**

Na estranha entre Lima e Toledo havia uma cidade pequena chamada Findley. Não havia nada de interessante a respeito do lugar a não ser pelo modesto parque industrial, porque ali seria construído o primeiro outlet do estado de Ohio e por ter uma das maiores comunidades mórmons do estado. Fora isso, não havia mais nada de interessante na cidade. Era só uma cidade de interior onde todo mundo conhecia todo mundo. Ou quase isso.

Era nessa cidade praticamente inexpressiva que nasceu e crescia Shelby Corcoran. A mais nova do casal de filhos de Brian e Linda Corcoran. Brian era o pastor da igreja e administrava um lava-jato no horário comercial. Linda era uma filha de um imigrante italiano com uma mexicana que cruzou a fronteira como clandestina. Casou-se com Brian aos 17 anos forçada pelos pais depois que engravidou. Da brincadeira de curar a coceira entre os cantos ali e acolá nasceu Thomas. Shelby veio dois anos depois e foi batizada assim porque era o nome de uma vila também em Ohio, pequena e inexpressiva, não mais uma passagem de uma rodovia, onde, reza a lenda, a menina foi concebida.

A vida das crianças não era fácil. Brian não era paciente e tolerante com travessuras das crianças. Uma palavra atravessada, um choro, um acidente que resultou na quebra de um copo e pronto: lá vinha bofetada seguido de um sermão de que deus castigava, que deus não gostava de crianças desobedientes, que deus condenada. Para alguém que é pai de Jesus Cristo, que veio à Terra trazer uma mensagem de amor ao próximo, aquele deus era alguém muito raivoso e impaciente. Mas Shelby nunca aprendia a lição do raivoso deus e sempre apanhava. A cada golpe de cinto que levava o pai pastor, mais rezava para um deus mais tolerante e amoroso a tirar daquele lugar.

O único alento era o coral de crianças da igreja. Shelby se destacava entre as oito vozes que compunha o grupo e era ali onde ela realmente se sentia feliz. Se havia algo bom em ir à igreja, era para cantar.

Naquela tarde de outono, quase inverno, as crianças da vizinhança se divertiam em brincadeiras de correr. Thomas, aos 11, se tornava um valentão e dominava o grupo de meninos da rua. Shelby não estava interessada nisso. Preferia brincar em paz com as meninas.

"Shelby" – uma colega parou de correr. Cansou de correr – "Não quer brincar de boneca na varanda lá de casa?" – a varanda em questão era da residência imediatamente à frente dos Corcoran.

"Legal" – disse a menina – "Vou buscar a minha."

Entrou em casa pela porta da cozinha, que ficava sempre aberta quando havia pessoas em casa. Andou rápido em direção ao quarto, mas um barulho de choro chamou a atenção. Era a mãe. Pensou que talvez o pai teria batido nela outra vez por qualquer razão boba e ela estava sentada na cama com a mão no rosto limpando as lágrimas como Shelby a encontrara tantas vezes. Quando avançou em direção ao quarto dos pais, viu a porta entreaberta. Não era apenas a mãe que chorava, mas havia uma segunda pessoa gemendo de um jeito gutural. Da porta entreaberta, viu os pais. Brian segurava os cabelos de Linda e mantinha a cabeça dela firme contra a cômoda. O vestido da mãe estava suspenso e o pai estava por trás movimentando os quadris para frente e para trás de forma violenta.

Shelby não entendia direito o que se passava, mas sabia que o pai estava machucando a mãe. Sentiu raiva e também nojo. Mesmo assim continuou a observar. Viu quando o pai soltou um gemido alto, deu um beijo nas costas da mulher e se afastou. Levantou o zíper da calça e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

"Agora vá fazer o jantar" – ordenou à esposa – "Quero batatas assadas e recheadas. E sem fazer tanto barulho porque preciso preparar o sermão de hoje à noite."

A movimentação do pai fez Shelby sair do transe e correr para o próprio quarto. Infelizmente os passos apressados e o bater na porta chamaram a atenção de Brian. Ele abriu a porta do quarto da filha sem pedir licença. Estava desconfiado.

"Shelby" – disse no usual tom de alerta – "O que está fazendo?"

"Pe-pegando uma boneca para brincar com Emily" – disse apreensiva.

"É só isso?"

"Sim senhor."

Brian decidiu não fazer grande coisa a respeito por enquanto, embora desconfiasse que talvez a filha tivesse visto algo. Também não sabia se isso importava tanto assim.

"Pegue logo a boneca e saia daqui. Não quero ouvir a gritaria sua e do seu irmão até a hora do jantar."

"Sim senhor" – disse trêmula. Pegou a primeira boneca que viu, nem era a preferida, só a que estava mais próxima, e saiu correndo da casa.

Existem alguns momentos definidores na vida de uma pessoa. Aquele foi o primeiro de Shelby Corcoran. Ela não sabia direito o que era sexo, mas ouvia sempre algo sobre deveres da esposa para com o marido. Se aquilo fosse um dever, devia ser muito doloroso. Pensou que talvez não quisesse se casar. Mas se não fosse casada, como sairia daquela casa? A partir daquele dia. Shelby começou em pensar maneiras de fugir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Em algum momento de 1982...**

**Hiram Berry, 15, Cleveland, Ohio**

O lugar era lindo. Ainda não tinha visitado aquela região do Cuyahoga Valley National Park. Estar naquele ambiente, em meio a floresta, às arvores, era reconfortante para Hiram. A cidade por vezes o sufocava, a pressão do pai, o meio urbano. Ele não nasceu para trabalhar numa fabrica, como o pai. Hiram gostava aquilo: das florestas, os lagos, dos rios, dos animais. Estava feliz que depois de chegar da viagem à Nova York (de que ele não gostava tanto assim, apesar de ter nascido lá) e ter reencontrado os bons e velhos amigos para uma última aventura antes do início de mais um ano letivo. Além disso, era antevéspera do 16° aniversário de Hiram Berry.

No grupo de seis adolescentes que acampariam numa área permitida da floresta estava Peter, o primeiro namorado, e também Robson, Tim, Carol e Jane. Esses quatro amigos não tinham a menor idéia de que Hiram e Peter não apenas eram gays como também estavam envolvidos. As coisas nunca foram fáceis para os homossexuais, sobretudo numa época em que se começava a falar a respeito da tal praga gay. Uma doença tão terrível que as pessoas tinham medo até de se aproximarem dos infectados com medo de pegar o vírus em um simples abraço ou beijo. Houve até um sujeito famoso da televisão que morreu da tal praga. Era uma época de desinformação e medo.

Mas a praga gay por hora não assustava Hiram e Peter. Eram jovens, inconseqüentes e se julgavam inatingíveis. O relacionamento exclusivo também ajudava os jovens mais do que poderiam imaginar naquela época de incertezas e temores. Claro que AIDS não passava na mente de Hiram e Peter naquele instante. Eles só queriam aproveitar o momento, viver o momento, como qualquer adolescente.

Acharam uma das clareiras autorizadas de camping e se animaram. Havia um córrego a 50 metros dali e um dos postos da guarda florestal não estava longe. Hiram tinha habilidade singular em armar barracas. Montou rapidamente a que ele dividiria com Peter e logo auxiliou os demais amigos. Os seis dividiram algumas tarefas, como recolher gravetos secos para a fogueira. Tinha doces, comida enlatada, água mineral, uma garrafa de vodca, maconha pra enrolar, lanternas e um violão.

A escuridão vem rápido no meio de uma floresta. Verdade que era uma bem urbana, ainda assim era um lugar em que as luzes da cidade não penetravam. Às sete horas, estavam os seis amigos ao redor da fogueira. Tim dedilhava o violão, Peter enrolava a maconha com habilidade, as meninas conversavam. Carol estava interessada em seduzir Robson, que gostava de Jane, que secretamente gostava Peter, mas que aceitava as investidas de Tim porque Peter jamais lhe deu abertura. Era uma equação complicada.

"Preciso de álcool" – Tim bateu no peito e a garrafa começou a circular. Na golada inicial do dono do violão, a comemoração começou.

"O nosso pequeno Hiram vai fazer 16 em alguns dias" – Robson esbravejou – "Meninas, vocês precisam tirar a virgindade deste bom sujeito como presente de aniversário."

Hiram sorriu. Se o amigo, que também era vizinho, soubesse.

Como adolescentes, cantaram um pouco ao som do violão, beberam, fumaram a maconha disponível enquanto faziam pequenas brincadeiras, como verdade ou conseqüência.

"Hiram, verdade ou conseqüência?" – Tim perguntou.

"Verdade."

"É verdade sobre o que Amy disse? Que você odiava tocar nela?"

"Sim" – Hiram respondeu com naturalidade.

"Fala sério, cara! Amy era gostosinha."

"Faça bom proveito" – Hiram abriu um sorriso bêbado.

"Qual é? Você é gay ou algo assim?" – Tim não estava conformado com a resposta.

"Acertou."

Houve um silêncio fúnebre no primeiro momento. E depois risos. Todos estavam tão bêbados e doidões que encararam aquilo como uma brincadeira do judelzinho. Logo ficaram cansados e se recolheram. Tim ficou com Carol. Robson ficou com Jane. E Hiram ficou sozinho. Não entendeu que naquele instante, o namorado secreto ficou tão preocupado com o que os demais pensariam e com a perda da popularidade que preferiu ficar ao relento no saco de dormir ao lado do que restava da fogueira.

Dois dias depois a história de Peter e Hiram chegou ao fim. Seis meses depois, Peter começou a se relacionar com um homem mais velho. Ele pegou a chamada praga gay e morreu isolado pela família três anos depois. Hiram só soube da notícia da morte do primeiro namorado três meses depois.

...

**Shelby Corcoran, 10, Findlay, Ohio**

"Não acredito que o seu pai comprou um desses" – os olhos de Shelby brilharam quando a amiga a convidou para ir à casa dela, assim como outras amigas, para assistir um filme.

O vídeo cassete e o sistema VHS era uma invenção extraordinária que havia sido lançada comercialmente no mercado em meados do ano anterior. Mas aquela colega era a primeira da vizinhança a ter um daqueles. O que Shelby mais se encantava que não era só o aparelho em si. Havia também os filmes. Era possível comprar filmes nas lojas ou ir a um lugar chamado vídeo-locadora para pegar um emprestado, como numa biblioteca. Ter um vídeo cassete era quase tão legal que poder assistir à MTV. Algo proibido na casa dos Corcoran.

"Temos três filmes que podemos assistir. Tem esse, Fame, que é da minha mãe, Grease, e do Capitão América."

"Detesto esses filmes de garotos" – a mais velha da turma, que tinha 12 anos, logo refutou – "Vamos ver Fame. Ao menos tem canções boas."

"Mas Grease é tão divertido..." – a dona da casa tentou persuadir.

"Fame" – disse uma.

"Grease" – defendeu outra.

"Pode ser os dois?" – Shelby questionou – "Eu nunca vi esses filmes. Pode ser os dois? A gente vai dormir hoje na sua casa mesmo."

"Ok, Grease primeiro."

Shelby viu três musicais na vida dela fora os desenhos da Disney: as reprises de Noviça Rebelde, West Side Story e o Mágico de Oz. A história musical adaptada de Romeu e Julieta teve mais impacto e ela tinha em Natalie Wood um ídolo, apesar de a atriz de descendência russa (que fazia papel de latina) não ter cantado uma nota que fosse.

Assim que as meninas colocaram rolinhos nos cabelos, fizeram pipoca, suco e se acomodaram pela sala, o filme começou. Ao passo que as meninas suspiravam por John Travolta e simpatizavam com Olivia Newton John, Shelby prestava atenção nas músicas, nos números, e tinha simpatia singular pela personagem Rizzo, por ser uma mulher forte embora um tanto quanto confusa. O que Rizzo e Maria, tão diferentes, tinham em comum? Driblar um destino que parecia imutável. O destino de Shelby seria imutável? Oh não. Ela esperava que não.

Depois de Grease, Fame. O musical era um lixo de péssimos figurinos (mas qual era o bom figurino nos anos 1980?), música pop rala e um bando de gente feia que saia dançando de forma quase que afetada pelo meio das ruas de Nova York. Mas aos olhos de Shelby, Fame foi uma revelação. Primeiro porque se passava em Nova York. Não uma idealizada como em West Side Story. Era a Nova York atual: suja, cheia, movimentada. Em segundo lugar, Fame era sobre o trabalho duro de alguns alunos numa escola de arte rumo a fama desejada. Shelby descobriu aos dez anos de idade o que realmente queria na vida: ir para Nova York e ser estrela da Broadway.

Que ela já sabia que precisava sair de casa assim que fosse possível era um fato. Ela odiava o irmão, o pai, e tinha muita pena da mãe. Antes, ela olhava o comportamento submisso da mãe e pensava que a única certeza que tinha na vida era que não gostaria de ser como ela. Mas também não via saídas. Assistir Fame deu uma dica a menina Shelby. Oras, ela sabia cantar e gostava disso. A melhor parte de estar na igreja que não gostava de frequentar era o momento de cantar na frente de todos junto com as outras crianças. Por que não? O "x" da questão era como fazer?

...

**Juan Lopez, 15, Lima, Ohio**

Os Cats venciam os Titans por apenas um ponto. Apesar da geração fracassada que se formaria algumas décadas mais tarde, os Titans de William McKinley High não apenas dominavam a cidade como também era um dos times mais fortes do estado. A escola mais próxima ao centro da cidade era conhecida e reconhecida por ser uma das mais preponderantes ao lado de Carmel High, que naturalmente assim o era devido ao dinheiro investido na escola pelos próprios pais, geralmente moradores da região mais rica da cidade. De Carmel saiam grandes instrumentistas, havia um bom grupo de teatro, o time de baseball e a equipe de natação eram simplesmente matadores. McKinley oferecia um ótimo programa de esportes, cujas estrelas eram os jogadores de futebol, e tinha uma equipe de coral que era legendária, campeã nacional e idolatrada na cidade. Em comum, tanto Carmel quanto McKinley eram escolas de brancos.

O que Garfield High, escola da região de Lima Heights Adjacent poderia oferecer para um bando de latinos, negros e filhos de operários? O futebol certamente era popular, e também o basquete, mas o time tinha fama de violento. Pesava também o estigma da cor da pele da maioria dos jogadores. A verdade é que muitos dos alunos que estavam no time via a oportunidade de melhorar de vida pelo esporte. O jovem Juan Lopez era um que tinha pensamento semelhante, porém com diferenças significativas. Ele comia o futebol porque, apesar das boas notas, o pai não teria condições de pagar a mensalidade e, paradoxalmente, o emprego de Ernesto como professor adjunto o deixava inelegível a uma bolsa.

Por hora, Juan era apenas o reserva do time. O jogo estava duro, os Cats lutavam com unhas e dentes para manter o placar e não deixar que os Titans virassem o jogo. Num determinado lance, o titular mostrou estar esgotado.

"Lopez" – o técnico gritou e a substituição foi feita.

Juan entrou. Era um running back acostumado a jogar no ataque. Mas naquele momento entrou na defesa na esperança de fazer uma intercepção milagrosa e impedir que os Titans chegassem à área de pontuação. Estavam a apenas três jardas do objetivo final. A bola foi movimentada, os zagueiros trabalharam, o quarteback lançou e Juan se antecipou à jogada por puro instinto e casualidade. Ele interceptou a bola, recuperou a posse e avançou três jardas no processo. Foi um grande trabalho. Foi um excelente trabalho aos olhos do técnico.

O reserva foi festejado. Agora o jogo mudou mais uma vez. A Equipe de defesa deixou a quadra e a formação de ataque entrou em campo. Juan permaneceu. Faltava apenas três minutos para o fim e os Cats seguraram o resultado: 14x13. Foi a glória para o jovem reserva esforçado. Nem sempre era preciso fazer um touchdown para ser celebrado.

A família estava presente na arquibancada. Ernesto e Miranda estavam felizes com o filho, apesar de não entenderem muito bem o esporte. Ambos estavam mais familiarizados com o tradicional futebol da bola redonda no pé e placares baixos. Ainda assim, fizeram festa. Rosa se meteu no meio do time para farrear com o irmão ainda ali no campo. Ainda era permitido a Rosa ser a irmã caçula pentelha e os outros ainda a acharem adorável. Recebeu um beijo de Clarie e aproveitou o fato de que naquela noite era um dos heróis da equipe.

"Vai a festa, Lopez?" – o quarterback convocou. Ninguém do time principal fizera questão da presença dele antes.

Ele trocou olhares com Clarie que concordou.

"Claro."

Após a chuveirada, o casal adolescente compareceu ao tradicional festejo pós-jogo do time. Era uma festa estranha com gente esquisita. Pelo menos era de um padrão em que não estavam acostumados. No som rolava os últimos sucessos como Eye Of The Tiger (Survivor), We Got The Beat (Go Go's) e Don't Stop Belivin (Journey). As líderes de torcida ficavam com os jogadores (já naquele tempo a tradição se estabelecia), circulava cerveja e havia muito barulho. Era diferente das festinhas de poucas pessoas que Juan e Clarie frequentavam, sem mencionar que ambos eram roqueiros, fãs de Deep Purple, Led Zepplin, David Bowie e até mesmo dos punks. Odiavam as músicas cheias de sintetizadores que eram produzidas na época. O pior de tudo, para Clarie, era Diana, uma líder de torcida que achou no direito de se insinuar e ignorar a presença da verdadeira namorada do jogador.

"Vamos embora?" – Clarie perguntou esperançosa.

"Claro" – Juan não hesitou – "Mas não quero voltar para casa agora. Tem alguma sugestão?"

"Lembra quando eu disse que minha tia viajou e me pediu para dormir na casa dela enquanto ela está fora?"

"Você tem certeza?"

"Eu não quero dormir sozinha."

Juan e Clarie saíram da festa de mãos dadas e empolgados com o que estava por vir.

Juan estava nervoso quando Clarie abriu a porta e o puxou para dentro. Como um bom filho, ligou do telefone fixo para a casa dos pais e disse que ficaria com alguns amigos. Ernesto e Miranda confiavam nem o suficiente para engolirem a mentirinha. Resolvido o problema, olhou para a namorada de meses e ficou nervoso mais uma vez. Vivia um desses momentos em que toda a intimidade não parecia ser suficiente. Clarie tomou a iniciativa. Checou o box em que ficava os discos da tia e pegou um LP do Marvin Gaye.

"Gosta desse?" – mostrou a capa para o namorado.

"Você sabe que sim."

Ela sorriu e ligou a vitrola. Juan estava nervoso no sofá. Não era ele quem deveria tentar seduzir a namorada? A questão é que era ainda imaturo para tais questões. Era só um garoto de 15 anos em um dia de glória. Clarie era mais velha, tinha 16, mas também estava nervosa. A diferença é que estava determinada. Pensou muito a respeito e decidiu que gostaria que Juan fosse o primeiro. Enquanto Gaye cantava sob o chiado característico da agulha da vitrola, Clarie sentou no colo do namorado e os dois começaram a se beijar.

Na medida em que as carícias ficavam mais insistentes e as partes reagiam, Juan ganhava confiança para tirar a blusa dele, da namorada, para tocá-la, ainda que existisse a constante preocupação se estava fazendo do jeito certo, como nas histórias eróticas que lia nas revistas de pornografia que pedia para o cunhado Pedro comprar em que ele admirava e se masturbava fantasiando com as mulheres das fotos. A inexperiência de ambos e a empolgação do momento fez com que nenhum se lembrasse de perguntar sobre preservativos ou se Clarie tomava pílula. Nenhuma pergunta responsável veio a cabeça na medida em que se despiam no carpete da sala da tia. Quando Juan tocou a namorada, mesmo sem saber como proceder direito, seguiu o extinto e a penetrou com um dedo. Clarie não se incomodou e gostou.

"Faz assim" – empurrou a mão do namorado para dentro e para fora.

Juan obedeceu fascinado. Era a coisa mais incrível que já havia sentido.

"Agora você."

Os olhos de ambos brilharam e Juan guiou o pênis dolorosamente ereto até a entrada. Atrapalhado, entrou de uma vez, o que causou desconforto na namorada. A expressão de dor o preocupou.

"Desculpe" – começou a se retirar.

"Não... está tudo bem..." – Clarie cravou as unhas nas costas do namorado – "Eu só preciso de um minuto. Não se mexa por favor."

Juan tirou um cacho do rosto da namorada e a beijou com suavidade. Esperou e procurou agüentar a necessidade de se mover rápido e forte porque estava muito próximo. Descobriu que estar dentro de uma garota era uma das melhores sensações do mundo para ele. A penetração por si só quase o levou ao orgasmo. Clarie foi quem começou a se movimentar e Juan entendeu que estava autorizado a entrar e sair. Juan estava no paraíso. Muito embora ele não fosse capaz de dar o prazer pleno à namorada naquela primeira vez por uma série de razões, ele se sentia no paraíso.

Ao fim, os namorados se abraçaram e se beijaram. Clarie pegou uma coberta e os dois dormiram abraçados no sofá.

Eles formaram um casal feliz no ano e meio em que estiveram juntos. Nesse tempo tiveram um susto com relação à um alarme falso de gravidez, ficaram mais experientes quanto ao sexo, fizeram uma pequena viagem juntos a Cleveland, brigaram, se amaram e foram cúmplices até o momento em que terminaram. Os dois nunca mais se viram depois que Clarie se formou um ano antes de Juan e foi fazer faculdade em Chicago.


	3. Chapter 3

**Em algum momento de 1985...**

OBS.: só para situar melhor o leitor quanto às datas de aniversários:

Hiram – Agosto de 1966

Juan – Fevereiro de 1967

Shelby – Setembro de 1972

**...**

**Hiram Berry, 18, Cleveland, Ohio.**

OSU. Hiram olhou mais uma vez para a carta de aceitação e sorriu ao pensar que em alguns meses estaria de mudança para Columbus. Não era a cidade que importava, mas ficar longe da homofobia e pressão do pai. Não, Joel Berry não tinha ciência da sexualidade do filho. Questionava, no entanto, porque nunca mais apareceu em casa com uma namoradinha desde Amy. Havia amigas, claro, mas nenhuma namorada apresentada oficialmente. Muito menos um namorado oficial. Primeiro porque esta não era mesmo a realidade de Hiram Berry, segundo porque caso Joel soubesse, o deserdaria e deixaria de pagar a faculdade que estava por vir. O pai poderia aceitar que o filho decidisse pela botânica, como esbravejou certa vez num jantar, mas jamais que o filho fosse gay.

Ali estava a carta de admissão nas mãos do jovem Hiram. Deitado na nova cama do novo quarto da pequena mansão comprada pelo pai com os lucros das fábricas de tecido, ele sequer pensava no conforto do novo lar. Não se interessava por isso. Dinheiro era bom, mas não era o que ele priorizava naquele instante. Se fosse assim, cederia à vontade do pai e faria um cursinho de Administração para futuramente tomar conta dos negócios. Aquela carta de admissão significava liberdade. Não precisaria mais se esconder para os colegas ou para o mundo. Hiram almejava alcançar na faculdade toda liberdade que almejava. Poderia ser ele mesmo, finalmente.

"Filho?" – Sarah deu batidas leves na porta antes de entrar no quarto do segundo andar – "Tudo bem?"

"Só estava aqui apreciando a minha carta de admissão" – sorriu para Sarah. Sentia muita admiração pela mãe e os dois sempre se deram muito bem quando não conversavam sobre o piano. A grande frustração de Sarah foi porque Hiram largou os estudos do instrumento aos 12 anos, e nunca mais quis saber de desenvolver o lado musical.

"Isso é muito bom. O seu pai não diz, mas ele está orgulhoso. Independente em que você se forme, ele diz que você será o primeiro Berry a se formar numa universidade. Não imagina o quanto está envaidecido."

"O velho é durão. É um maldito judeu durão."

"É sim, mas ele te ama, Hiram."

"Eu sei."

"O que vai fazer hoje? Vai sair com seus amigos?"

"Talvez. Ainda não sei."

"Você deveria arrumar uma namorada, como aquela sua amiga... a Chloe, ela é tão boazinha."

"Acho que não."

"Por que não? Você é um rapaz interessante e educado. Por que uma boa menina não haveria de se interessar?"

"Ima, a senhora é muito coruja e nós sabemos que eu não sou um cara atraente para os olhos das garotas. Não sou como avi, que também não é bonito, mas é do tipo fortão, honrado e tudo mais. Dá para ver o que a senhora viu em avi."

"Ainda assim, você é um grande filho, Hiram e tenho certeza que seria um grande namorado."

"Talvez, mas não para as garotas."

"O que quer dizer?"

Sarah congelou. Ela tinha um olhar mais atento ao filho do que Joel, que era sempre desligado. Talvez o sexto sentido das mães sempre fosse mais apurado do que de qualquer outra pessoa. Sarah foi uma mulher da noite em sua juventude. Por mais que tivesse se tornado uma pequena dama da sociedade, musicista que dava aulas de pianos a crianças ricas para ter uma ocupação, nada disso muda o fato de, no passado, ela ter tocado jazz com um bando de negros pela noite, ter perdido a virgindade com um desses músicos aos 14 anos, de ter convivido com todo tipo de gente: drogados, bêbados, gays. O próprio pai dela era um alcoólatra, e foi justo por causa da doença do pai que Sarah se viu obrigada a tocar com os jazzistas sempre que o pai não tinha mais condições de coordenar cérebro e dedos. Ela não tinha mais uma mãe na época. Era só ela e o pai. O momento era de revolução comportamental, liberação sexual.

Em resumo, Sarah era uma mulher experiente e tinha mente mais aberta do que aparentava. Muito mais do que o marido judeu conservador e operário. Claro que ela se comportava como uma dama, claro que Hiram não tinha detalhes do passado conturbado da própria mãe (que evitava comentários a respeito) e muito menos sonhava que ele próprio não pudesse ser filho legítimo de Joel Berry, mas sim de um empresário milionário de Nova York amigo dos pais em que via ocasionalmente.

"Ima, se eu te contar uma coisa, promete que não vai surtar e que vai manter isso entre nós?"

"Claro, filho."

"Eu..." – baixou o tom da voz e sentou-se na cama, pegando a mão da mãe no processo – "Eu não tenho uma namorada porque eu gosto de meninos do jeito que eu deveria me sentir por garotas."

Claro que foi um choque ouvir as palavras do próprio filho. Naquele momento, toda a esperança pelo engano de suas desconfianças terminou. Sarah respirou fundo, limpou uma lágrima que escapuliu do rosto e acariciou os cabelos filho. Puxou-o para lhe dar um beijo carinhoso na testa, mostrando que Hiram era tudo na vida dela.

"Achei que a senhora fosse gritar, me amaldiçoar, me expulsar de casa."

"Não... eu deixo essas coisas para o seu pai" – os dois riram apesar das lágrimas nos olhos. Ela voltou a acariciar os cabelos do filho – "Eu sei que não é uma escolha fácil, filho."

"Não é bem uma escolha. Se fosse, eu não escolheria ser assim. É difícil demais."

"Entendo" – voltou a acariciar os cabelos do filho – "Então devo perguntar se existe algum garoto que conquistou o seu coração?"

"Há alguns candidatos."

"Por favor, que não seja aquele Wilson. Aquele garoto é um horror."

"Não é ele... mas vamos fazer um trato, ima. No dia em que eu encontrar aquele cara certo para mim, apresento para a senhora e até para avi."

"Você teria essa coragem?"

"Se for o cara certo, eu teria sim."

"Ok, mas até lá, meu filho, cuidado."

"Não se preocupe, eu ainda tenho algum juízo."

...

**Juan Lopez, 18, Lima, Ohio**

Se aquela era uma visita de negócios, talvez fosse a mais estranha que Juan participou na vida. Ele estava sentado no meio do sofá de três lugares entre Ernesto e Miranda. O técnico dos Cats estava presente como um bom apoiador. A adolescente Rosa também estava na sala em companhia de Michele, a namorada líder de torcida de Juan. Todos aqueles pares de olhos estavam direcionados ao representante da OSU com um contrato em mãos. Tudo porque Juan Lopez foi um dos grandes destaques da temporada que levou os Cats de Garfield High, escola situada em Lima Heights Adjacent a conquistar o título estadual inédito da escola. Ele recebeu três propostas de bolsa de estudo, mas optou pela OSU que estendeu a mão ao pai assim que a família chegou do Chile na condição de exilados. Além disso, o que interessava a Juan não era o fato de que os Buckeyes era um dos principais times de futebol universitário do centro-oeste americano. Aquela bolsa de estudo significava que ele estaria próximo do sonho de se tornar médico. Quatro anos jogando pelos Buckeyes, em troca teria pelo menos quatro anos para pegar todas as matérias básicas para ser aceito na escola de medicina sem onerar o orçamento apertado da família Lopez.

"São essas condições" – o representante da OSU encerrou a explanação – "Com a assinatura deste contrato, o jovem Lopez passa a integrar nossa equipe de futebol e a usufruir toda a estrutura acadêmica, inclusive a garantia de um dormitório. Em contrapartida, exigimos que o jovem se esforce para atingir todos os requisitos mínimos de desempenho acadêmico e esportivo para manter a bolsa de estudo."

"Só uma pergunta" – Ernesto franziu ao ler o contrato – "Caso Juan decida abandonar a vida esportiva para se dedicar a acadêmica, ele perde a matrícula?"

"Não senhor. Ele já foi aceito pela OSU como aluno regular. Neste caso, ele perderia apenas a bolsa de estudo e os benefícios agregados ao contrato com o time."

"Então, meu filho? É contigo."

"Vamos lá, pai. Vamos assinar esse negócio."

Juan abriu um sorriso e pegou a caneta, mas não antes de Rosa estar com a máquina fotográfica da família em mãos e em posição para registrar o momento. Claro que as imagens não ficaram tão maravilhosas assim depois de reveladas. Rosa não era nenhuma fotógrafa talentosa e registrou imagens com ângulos estranhos, desfocadas, mas ao menos uma perfeita: com Juan com um sorriso orgulhoso abraçado entre Ernesto e Miranda usando um boné dos Buckeyes. Essa mesma foto ficaria por anos num porta-retratos da estante da família e chegaria a ser admirada por dois pares de olhos castanhos pertencentes a certas gêmeas que nasceriam apenas na década seguinte.

Além de Juan, mais três garotos dos Cats foram agraciados com uma bolsa de estudos em outras universidades. Harry Lampard, o quarterback, além de Leroy Berg e Carlos Salgueiro, esses dois eram de posições defensivas e por tal característica eram os grandões do time: altos, fortes e gordos. Diferente dos portes atléticos de Juan e Harry. Haveria uma festa para comemorar a contratação dos quatro por equipes universitárias e era para lá que o jovem se dirigiu em companhia da atual namorada.

Diferente dos primeiros anos de high school, Juan incorporou bem os benefícios de ser um atleta de destaque. Depois de Clarie, nunca mais namorou com uma garota por muito tempo, não tinha problemas em fazer sexo com as garotas líderes de torcida ou até mesmo as moças mais velhas que apareciam aqui e ali.

A festa era na casa de Leroy, que morava numa chácara. Havia caminhonetes estacionadas pelo lugar, música alta e muita gente com copos vermelhos descartáveis que não continha refrigerante dentro deles. Juan foi festejado quando chegou na companhia de Michele. Recebeu cumprimentos e beijos no rosto das garotas. Juan era popular, mas diferente de tantos outros populares, ele de fato ansiava por um futuro, tinha um objetivo. Iria se tornar um doutor e ser o primeiro Lopez formado em terras norte-americanas, segundo os passos acadêmicos do próprio pai. Ou quase isso. Ernesto ainda era um marxista ao passo que Juan, perfeitamente absorvido pelo pensamento capitalista, queria que os países socialistas se afundassem de vez (para desespero de Ernesto e Miranda). Isso aconteceria a partir de 1989 (também desgosto dos progenitores Lopez).

"Já assinou?" – perguntou um dos colegas.

"Sou um buckeyes agora" – respondeu e deu um trago na garrafa de cerveja.

"Não acredito que não quis sair de Ohio."

"Era Ohio, Iowa ou Kentucky. Ohio é melhor."

Num canto da varanda, enquanto conversava com alguns colegas, por vezes espiava a namorada dançar ao som de Like a Virgin. Talvez ele a possuiria em breve tal como pede a música. Mas a atenção dele foi desviada dos movimentos da garota para uma briga que acontecia ali perto. Ele e os dois amigos foram até Charles Gardner e Billy Penn (o mesmo Billy Penn, irmão da então Judie Penn que dali a alguns anos conheceria e se casaria com Russell Fabray e teria duas filhas com ele).

"Cara, o que está acontecendo aqui?" – Juan apartou a briga.

"Esse cara é gay e tentou dar em cima de mim" – Billy esbravejou – "Tenho nojo dessa gente. Nojo!"

"Olha aqui..." – Charles arrumou a camiseta arruinada. Estava despenteado e com os lábios sangrando – "Eu posso ser gay, mas eu estava na minha, ok? Esse cara que me atacou. Eu jamais mexeria com idiotas como ele."

"Cala a boca seu depravado" – Billy tentou avançar mais uma vez sobre Charlie, mas foi segurado por Juan.

"Cai fora daqui, Charlie" – um dos amigos ordenou – "Cai fora antes que a coisa fique feia para o seu lado."

Charlie era um gay conhecido em Garfield High que de fato não mexia com quem não deveria. Era discreto e popular entre algumas das líderes de torcida, como o melhor amigo que elas adoravam ter. Daí a presença dele nas festinhas dos jogadores de futebol. Além disso, a portas fechadas, Charlie era conhecido por ser um garganta profunda que sabia fazer sexo oral como ninguém. Não raro um jogador do time o fazia ficar de joelhos. Como ninguém comentava e ninguém admitia, os favores de Charlie eram tratados como lenda urbana.

Leroy Berg, o dono da festa, era um dos jogadores que gostava de receber a atenção de Charlie, e ir além: os dois já se deitaram numa cama algumas vezes a ponto do assumido parar de dar atenção a outros caras. Claro que tudo era velado, secreto. E ali estava Charlie sendo socado por alguém que não pertencia necessariamente à turma do Garfield High, mas que era amigo de amigos, além de ser filho de um dos pastores mais respeitados da cidade.

Juan ainda não sabia como se sentia a respeito das lendas urbanas. Ele próprio nunca se aproximou de Charlie o suficiente para tê-lo como amigo. Sabia que havia alguns gays no meio intelectual que o pai convivia e que um deles foi a casa dos Lopez em algumas ocasiões. O próprio Ernesto era um sujeito tolerante e elucidado. Era um homem que sabia muito bem do que gostava e por isso mesmo tal convivência não o incomodava, não o afetava. Mas e Juan? Por mais que fosse criado num ambiente em que se pregava a tolerância, ainda tinha influência de um meio machista que era a do esporte, em especial a do futebol americano.

Naquela ocasião, depois de ver Charlie ir embora e Billy esbravejar o quanto aquelas pessoas eram nojentas, Juan silenciou-se. Concordou bovinamente com as palavras de Billy e teve uma rapidinha com a namorada em um dos cantos daquela chácara ao som de Don't You Forget About Me. Ao menos ele tinha a certeza de que era um bom apreciador da vagina quentinha de uma mulher, assim como do traseiro dela. Gostava de segurar seios e sugar uma pele macia e delicada. Depois de ter sexo expresso com Michele voltou à festa, tomou mais algumas cervejas e não pensou mais a respeito.

...

**Shelby Corcoran, 13, Findlay, Ohio.**

A-Ha tocava na rádio. Shelby e as amigas se divertiam ao som de Take On Me. Mais do que isso, suspiravam como adolescente apaixonadas por Morten Harket. Ele era a personificação de tudo que era lindo, e também o Bono Vox se você gostaria de parecer mais engajada. A jovem observava as outras colegas arrumando o figurino a lá Cindy Lauper. As meninas dançariam enquanto Shelby cantaria Girls Just Want Have Fun, em homenagem a intérprete do melhor filme lançado naquele ano: Goonies. Ainda mais importante, ao menos para a vidinha interiorana de Shelby Corcoran: seria a primeira vez em que se apresentaria em público para cantar algo que não fosse religioso.

Pela vontade dela, cantaria alguma música de um musical para mostrar às pessoas o quanto era boa, mas as amigas estavam numa onda bem mais pop. Se não fosse Cindy Lauper seria a Madonna.

"Shelby" – uma colega chamou atenção – "Não vai colocar a sua roupa?"

A jovem acenou e começou a se vestir. Precisava deixar o cabelo bagunçado, mas não teve coragem de pintar com papel crepom porque poderia ter problemas em casa. Colocou uma maquiagem forte para uma garota, mas poderia argumentar que era teatro, certo? Sapato amarelo de saltinho, saia curta rodada e estampada, ombreiras na jaqueta rosa. Ah, os anos 80, nada poderia ser mais brega e divertido.

"Os meninos vão estar lá" – uma das meninas comentou enquanto colocava mais uma liga no cabelo.

"Ed é louquinho por você" – a outra provocou – "E ele vai estar lá fazendo o número de piano. Acho sexy garotos que tocam piano."

"Então porque não fica com ele?" – Shelby desdenhou.

Shelby se interessava por garotos, ou começava a considerá-los seriamente. Mas não por Ed. Ele era um chato também mórmon que frequentava a igreja em que o pai era pastor. O que tinha de bonito tinha de insosso. As colegas implicavam porque Ed vivia atrás de Shelby como um cachorrinho. Mas o pior não era o grude, a insistência ou a falta de sal: Shelby não gostava de Ed sobretudo porque sabia que o pai não se incomodaria com o namoro dos dois.

A mãe da colega bateu à porta e chamou as quatro. Estava na hora de ir para a escola para a apresentação.

Segundo a ordem as quatro seriam as terceiras a entrarem no palco ao som de uma base de karaokê enquanto Shelby teria todo o trabalho de cantar ao vivo. Ed, o primeiro, cumprimentou as colegas e arrancou suspiros daquela que estava verdadeiramente interessada. Eram confusões pré-adolescentes que se repetiam ao longo dos anos em todos os lugares.

"Posso ter um beijo de boa sorte?" – Ed sorriu esperançoso para Shelby. Ela inclinou-se e o beijou rapidamente no rosto, o que provocou um grande sorriso no garoto – "A música que vou tocar é para você."

Tocou Every Breath You Take. Shelby o odiou profundamente por isso. Amava a música, o Police e o Sting, e agora teria de desgostar. Ed recebeu aplausos educados, deu espaço para uma menina que tocaria flauta doce. Esse foi o tempo de Shelby se concentrar. Estava nervosa e, ao mesmo tempo confiante se aquilo parecia lógico. As meninas foram apresentadas por um dos professores e se posicionaram. Quando o karaokê começou, Shelby colocou um sorriso no rosto e cantou com impressionante domínio.

"_I come home in the morning light/ my mother says when you gonna live your life right/ oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones/ And girls they wanna have fun/ oh girls Just wanna have fun._"

Com não dizer que a apresentação não foi uma graça? Shelby Corcoran era um charme, uma pequena estrela (apesar de ser relativamente alta naquela idade). Foi um consenso entre os professores que deram ao quarteto, especialmente por conta da pequena notável, o primeiro lugar da noite.

Primeiro lugar!

A medalha de lata pintada de amarelo nunca pareceu tão bonita no pescoço de Shelby. As meninas comemoravam e se abraçavam em cima do palco até saírem de lá em direção às respectivas famílias. Os pais pareciam orgulhosos pelo desempenho das meninas, menos o senhor Corcoran.

"Olha a minha medalha, pai" – Shelby mostrou o objeto quando a família estava no estacionamento – "Não gostou da minha apresentação?" – ela enrugou a testa.

"Estou é envergonhado. Você está parecendo mais uma prostituta nesses trajes, cantando essa música pop de MTV para promíscuos."

Shelby recebeu as palavras como se fosse um tapa no rosto. Um forte. Sentou-se no banco de trás junto com o entediado irmão e procurou não chorar. Jurou não chorar mais na presença do pai. Ele não arrancaria a felicidade dela. Não mesmo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Em algum momento de 1986...**

**Hiram Berry, 19, Columbus, Ohio.**

Gwen o estocava com vigor. Quando o conheceu na faculdade, Hiram ficou a pensar que tipo de nome seria Gwen. Era britânico, assim como Lars Nicoln, um dos melhores amigos que fez na faculdade. Será que era um nome galês típico? Hiram também não sabia, apesar de Gwen ser do País de Gales. De qualquer forma, o achava atraente suficiente para ir para cama com ele. O pau generoso era outro atrativo. Um bem mais majestoso do que o modesto e complexado de Hiram. O pouco da cocaína consumida horas antes, assim como álcool, dava um frenesi extra no ato sexual. Hiram acolhia o membro do amigo, que não considerava ser um namorado, e o prazer proporcionado era complementado com as mãos grandes que também lhe masturbava ao mesmo tempo. Não satisfeito em ver o gozo de Hiram espalhar-se pelo corpo branco, Gwen retirou-se e se masturbou freneticamente até que o seu gozo também pintasse o corpo do parceiro de branco.

"Isso está uma bagunça" – Gwen disse ainda ofegante, mas orgulhoso.

"Uma bagunça maravilhosa" – Hiram respondeu, puxando Gwen para um beijo lascivo.

"Você é maluco, Berry."

"Maluco não. Só estou aberto à vida."

"Dá para ver o quanto está aberto" – Gwen gargalhou da própria piada.

Hiram endireitou-se no sofá e olhou bem a bagunça em seu corpo. Pegou o pano de prato que estava ali por perto, bem à mão, e limpou-se antes de começar a se vestir. Não parou para pensar na falta de higiene. O apartamento era de Gwen e Lars, em que Hiram tornou-se um hóspede ocasional. Se alguém teria de reclamar do sêmen no pano de prato, seria o próprio ocupante, mas este parecia extasiado demais para se importar.

"Aonde vai?" – Gwen perguntou.

"Lars deve estar chegando. Ele não gosta de sacanagem na área de conveniência" – riu ao imitar o amigo, que tinha determinado regras no apartamento. Uma delas, sexo no sofá da sala, tinha acabado de ser quebrada.

"Nada" – Gwen puxou Hiram de volta para o sofá e deitou-se por cima – "Lars deve estar com a namorada. Você sabe como ele gosta de foder aquela frat-girl peituda" – voltaram a se beijar até que Hiram o empurrou.

"Como se você não gostasse de frat-girls peitudas."

"Se ela for apertadinha..." – tentou retirar a calça do amigo – "Gosto de lugares apertados. Você é apertado e a gente pode continuar esse negócio na minha cama. Lars não pode reclamar se estivermos no meu quarto, certo? E eu tenho camisinhas extras lá dentro."

Hiram sorriu e concordou. Gwen era o segundo parceiro sexual que tinha desde que começou a estuda na OSU. Ele aprendeu que a vida de liberdades dentro do campus era algo fantástico, como um mundo paralelo e com regras distintas do mundo real. Drogas poderiam ser consumidas numa festa. O álcool era de praxe. Ele não precisava esconder a sexualidade e o ato sexual era uma conquista fácil. Era um ambiente em que meninas enfiavam a língua na vagina de outras meninas para agradar seus namorados. E homens poderiam experimentar com gays, contanto que isso ficasse entre eles, como num acordo de cavalheiros. Hiram sabia que poderia ser possuído pelo mais machista dos frat-boys se jogasse as cartas certas. Bastava seguir as regras e estava salvo.

Era essa a relação que ele tinha com Gwen. Os dois eram amigos, Gwen era tido como heterossexual e cortejava uma menina por quem era atraído. Isso não o impedia de dar escapadelas com Hiram ou com outras garotas que se oferecessem. Após o sexo, no dia seguinte, os dois voltavam a ser os amigos de sempre como se nada tivesse acontecido. Era o mundo da faculdade, do ensino superior e da época de experimentações de todos os tipos.

No dia seguinte, Hiram acordou nos braços de Gwen. Saiu da cama e usou o banheiro antes de recolher as roupas espalhadas na sala. Vestiu-se e começou a fazer o café da manhã na minúscula cozinha separada da sala apenas pelo piso. Não que houvesse grande coisa no armário de um apartamento ocupado por dois caras. Aquilo era o paraíso da comida industrializada e congelada. O fogão parecia que só era usado para fritar ovos, ao passo que o forno elétrico era castigado.

Hiram serviu-se de um prato grande com cereal e leite. Comeu devagar sentado no mesmo sofá em que fizera sexo na noite passada enquanto assistia um programa de entretenimento matinal do sábado. Gwen saiu do quarto vestido apenas com uma bermuda. Coçava o peito cabeludo e olhou o que Hiram estava comendo. Não se interessou pelo cereal. Em vez disso, pegou a pizza do dia anterior e terminou com o disco. Sentou-se ao lado de Hiram como se ele fosse um amigo comum que passou a noite naquele sofá, e como se nunca tivesse penetrado, masturbado e feito sexo oral no colega em mais de uma ocasião.

"Odeio esse programa" – falou casualmente.

"É tão ruim que é divertido."

"Você precisa conhecer coisas melhores, Berry."

"O trash tem a sua beleza. Além disso, você não tem televisão por assinatura."

"Nunca tive" – disse com a boca cheia – "Nunca vi um programa da TV a cabo."

"Meus pais instalaram uma quando se mudaram para a nova casa em Cleveland. É bem legal."

"Ah é, você é riquinho, Berry."

"Antes fosse" – Hiram sorriu – "Tem planos para hoje?"

"Hoje vai ter a reabertura da temporada de futebol. Os Buckeyes vão jogar."

"Vai ao estádio?"

"Lars conseguiu uns ingressos. A gente nunca foi a um jogo de futebol americano então acho que será legal. Qual é o ponto em se estudar na América e não ver um jogo de futebol e de baseball?"

"Não se esqueça do basquete."

"Basquete é mais normal. Curte futebol?"

"Meu pai é fanático pelos Giants, mas também torce para os Browns. É como se fosse o segundo time dele, saca? Ele torce para os dois, mas quando os Giants enfrentam os Browns, ele é Giants."

"Oh" – Gwen sorriu – "Falou grego."

"Para resumir, meu pai é de Nova York e torce para um time de Nova York. Mas como ele mora há muitos anos em Cleveland, adotou o time de Cleveland como segunda opção. É isso."

"E pros Buckeyes?"

"Esses são times da NFL. São profissionais. Os Buckeyes jogam pela liga universitária."

"E os Yankees?"

"Baseball."

"E os Patriots?"

"Futebol, mas eles são de Boston. Você quis dizer os Red Sox, os rivais dos Yankees no baseball?"

"Eu ainda estou tentando entender esse futebol americano e o baseball. Aliás, acho o baseball muito chato. Em Gales eu jogava futebol, o que vocês chamam de soccer, e gostava de ver as partidas de rugby."

"Eu nunca entendi rugby."

"Não quer ir com a gente?"

"Pode ser."

"Já viu os Buckeyes jogarem?"

"Não nesta temporada."

Lars chegou após a saída de Hiram e ficou feliz em saber que o bom amigo iria orientar os desajeitados britânicos na primeira experiência deles num estádio de futebol americano. Se encontraram após o almoço no dormitório de Hiram, que ficava próximo ao estádio, tanto que era possível ouvir os ecos do sistema de som e o barulho da torcida dentro do quarto do quinto andar do edifício ocupado por estudantes um pouco mais abastados da OSU. Hiram comprou uma revista que trazia fotos do time da temporada e ficou a analisar o conteúdo enquanto os times ainda não entravam em campo. Ele não acompanhava futebol por vontade própria, não era um apreciador e preferia fazer outra coisa. Entendia regras e sistemas por causa do pai. No entanto estava ali a favor dos bons amigos estrangeiros que fizeram na OSU. Passou os olhos para ver os destaques entre os veteranos, os jogadores com mais possibilidades de se tornarem profissionais. Havia uma sessão dos calouros do time, as revelações contratadas do high school que costumavam chegar na universidade como reservas, a não ser os excepcionalmente talentosos.

Viu a foto de Juan Lopez, o running back calouro que foi destaque da liga escolar jogando pelos Cats de Garfield High. Lima, Ohio. Achou-o bonito. Era um rapaz de mais de um e oitenta (a altura e o peso estavam especificados na pequena tabela ao lado da foto do jogador), latino de belas feições, era um pardo de pele mais escura (mas longe de ser como um negro), cabelos ondulados, cheios e pretos. Prestou um pouco mais de atenção em Juan e se lembrou de tê-lo visto algumas vezes passando pelos corredores do prédio em que tinha aulas (Juan estudava bioquímica naquele semestre e fazia algumas matérias da Biologia como pré-requisito para fazer o teste de aceitação na escola de Medicina). Dificilmente um jogador fazia matérias da Biologia, por isso não se atentou para o detalhe. Pensando bem, acreditava que eles tivessem uma colega em comum, inclusive.

Naquele jogo, Hiram passou o primeiro tempo explicando algumas peculiaridades do futebol aos amigos britânicos. Prestou mais atenção no jogo a partir do segundo tempo quando Juan Lopez entrou em campo ainda na primeira metade da etapa. O calouro fez um touchdown correndo por três jardas depois de uma brilhante jogada armada pelo quaterback. Conquistou algumas outras que contribuíram com a vitória do time. Não foi o herói, mas foi um destaque. Os britânicos ainda não saíram convencidos sobre o futebol americano, embora tenham apreciado a atmosfera do estádio. As pessoas (alunos, moradores de Columbus e da região próxima) saíram felizes com a boa performance da equipe. Hiram deixou o estádio determinado a prestar atenção no moreno alto jogador do time que circulava no mesmo prédio. Ficou, no mínimo, curioso.

...

**Juan Lopez, 19, Columbus, Ohio.**

Quando entrou na OSU, Juan não imaginava que moraria numa fraternidade. Era uma idéia maluca, sobretudo por causa das histórias ruins que ouvida por aí. Algo sobre lendas urbanas de que uma fraternidade reunia o que havia pior de caráter entre garotas e garotos universitários. Diziam que havia seleções horríveis para quem quiser ser aceito, provas e prendas inclusive sexuais. Randy comentou que uma das fraternidades mais luxuosas, uma das provas secretas era ficar de quatro e se submeter. Diziam que nas fraternidades femininas havia procedimentos semelhantes. A idéia não agradava Juan, até ele ser convidado por um fraterno e aceitar passar por um trote leve perto daqueles que outros colegas se submeteram ao longo do mês. De dez, três foram aprovados. Mas Juan foi diferente: o convite veio motivado pela condição de destaque que Juan tinha automaticamente só por fazer parte da equipe esportiva. Os jogadores eram desejados nesses ambientes, mas dificilmente aceitavam porque muitos já contavam com a assistência de agentes e ganham dinheiro com publicidade. Juan era diferente. Ele não estava interessado na fama que o esporte proporcionava, no dinheiro da publicidade e nas regalias. Ele queria jogar bem, mas não se tornar um profissional. Não queria ficar sozinho num apartamento luxuoso com três mulheres peladas à disposição. Por outro lado percebeu que o conforto de um quarto só seu numa fraternidade poderia ser interessante e aceitou o convite.

Entendeu que o endereço por si só afastava potenciais amigos, mas amizades e companhia não faltavam. Tirando as festas ocasionais, era uma rotina tranqüila. Com alguma freqüência, os fraternos tinham de dividir espaço com as namoradas. Algumas eram avançadas e circulavam pelo corredor quase que desnudas em busca de um dos banheiros. Juan não se importava com isso. Ele próprio as vezes acordava com uma garota na cama dele. Não era uma namorada. Estava mais interessado em pequenas transas casuais. Pensava que se envolver emocionalmente com alguém atrapalharia o objetivo dele que era se concentrar nos estudos e conseguir entrar na faculdade de Medicina.

"Bom dia, Lopez" – George, o líder daquela fraternidade, o cumprimentou após passar por ele de mãos dadas com a namorada que passara a noite ali.

"E aí? Oi Nadia" – passou direto com a toalha de rosto no ombro.

Era um bom estudante. Tinha de ser caso quisesse concretizar o sonho. Arrumou-se, tomou café da manhã e logo estava na bicicleta que facilitava o deslocamento pelo campus. Frequentava as classes pela manhã, treinava futebol à tarde e estudava por conta própria pela noite ou na biblioteca ou no isolamento do quarto na fraternidade.

"Festa hoje na casa das garotas?" – um dos amigos perguntou na entrada da classe.

"Não vai dar. Viajo amanhã com o time pro jogo na casa dos Wolverines."

"Saco... mas vai ser um jogão. Quartas-de-final da divisão nacional, certo?"

"Vai ser difícil. Eles estão invictos há dez jogos."

"Mas nós somos os Buckeyes. _We don't give a damn for the whole state of Michigan, we're from Ohio_" – cantou o último verso de uma das músicas tradicionais de guerra dos Buckeyes para os confrontos contra os Wolverines, tradicionais rivais. A pequena musica provocou uma discreta manifestação de apoio das pessoas que passavam por ali no momento.

"Claro" – Juan sentou-se numa das cadeiras da frente e preparou o caderno para anotações, em especial dos esquemas do retroprojetor.

Ele até que gostava das viagens de ônibus. Podia colocar o walkman , a fita k7 com a seleção favorita e ler as matérias. Alguns poucos jogadores tinham essa disciplina: os que tinham certeza que largariam o esporte após se formar. A maioria sonhava com a carreira profissional. Como o Sid McMillian, o quaterback. Era um veterano que as pessoas apostavam que seria escolhinho logo no primeiro dia do NFL Draft que aconteceria em dois meses.

"Lopez!" – ouviu a voz de Livia, uma colega da classe de bioquímica. Ela o gritou no corredor a caminho de outra classe. Estava acompanhada de um garoto meio branquelo e narigudo que não era muito maior do que a colega – "Ei, como está?"

"Na correria."

"Ei, esse é o meu amigo, Hiram. Hiram Berry."

"Olá Lopez" – Hiram estendeu a mão – "Eu vi o jogo desse fim de semana. Vou jogou muito bem."

"O time jogou bem, obrigado. Bom Livia e Hiram, certo? Preciso correr. Falo contigo mais tarde."

Esse foi o primeiro contato entre Hiram e Juan. Os dois passariam o resto do ano entre acenos casuais e pequenos cumprimentos pelas dependências da OSU. Juan ainda não prestaria atenção em Hiram (estava envolvido demais com as próprias ambições e objetivos), mas Hiram ficaria cada vez mais obcecado pelo jogador a ponto de fazer o improvável: acompanharia todos os jogos dos Buckeyes pela TV ou no estádio mesmo não gostando tanto assim de futebol. Tudo por causa do encanto platônico pelo running back Juan Lopez.

Quanto ao jogo decisivo da divisão nacional, os Buckeyes perderiam na casa do adversário. O troco viria no semestre seguinte, quando eles eliminariam o rival na divisão regional. Mas Juan Lopez jamais seria campeão nacional de futebol universitário. Este só aconteceria em 2002 após 32 anos de jejum. O título regional no semestre seguinte e no ano sophomore na OSU seria o seu único e também representaria o auge de Juan como atleta.

...

**Shelby Corcoran, 14, Findlay, Ohio.**

"Até que enfim esses merdas fizeram algo certo" – Thomas comemorou junto com o pai o título regional dos Buckeyes no jogo em que fechava a temporada de outono dos jogos.

O jogo era transmitido por uma pequena estação local subsidiária da CBS. Na tela era possível ver a festa em branco e vermelho em Columbus. Os jogadores se abraçavam, corriam de um lado para outro, beijavam as líderes de torcida e namoradas que invadiam o campo. No meio da comoção estava Juan Lopez, o jovem promissor de 19 anos. Mas ele não era um ídolo ainda e nem os Corcorans discutiam sobre os jogadores mais jovens ali na tela da televisão. Estavam simplesmente felizes porque os Buckeyes finalmente recuperaram o título regional para Ohio e se credenciavam para entrar nas chaves nacionais a serem disputadas no primeiro semestre do ano que entraria ano após a pausa de inverno.

Shelby viu um pouco do jogo na televisão e espiou aqui e ali a comoção da equipe vencedora. Ela não ligava para futebol e se aquela foi a primeira vez que ela ouviu falar o nome de Juan Lopez, o fato passou batido. Simplesmente estava ali transitando entre a cozinha e a sala. Limpava e arrumava as louças enquanto a mãe terminava de lavar as roupas. Tudo que Shelby queria era terminar as tarefas domésticas que as mulheres da casa eram obrigadas a fazer (os homens não lavavam um prato sequer) para sair. Disse que dormiria na casa da única amiga que o pai ainda não implicava. Iria ao cinema, jantaria com a família e dormiria por lá para no dia seguinte estar de volta à casa. Apenas uma atividade normal de garota da idade.

Assim que terminou as obrigações com a casa, lhe foi permitido arrumar a mochila para dormir na casa da amiga. Esperou pacientemente na varanda da frente quando a mãe buzinou para que Shelby corresse para a companhia da filha.

Era um plano. Shelby disse aos pais que participaria de uma reunião familiar e inocente. A amiga disse à mãe que as duas iriam a uma festinha de garotas na casa de outra amiga e que dormiriam por lá. No jogo de mentirinhas, as duas chegaram na festa da terceira colega, que realmente daria uma festinha com as garotas, mas que também teria a presença de garotos. A transformação de Shelby começou ainda no quarto, quando ela dobrou as roupas, arrumou o cabelo de outra forma e passou maquiagem e batom.

As três esperaram as outras meninas e os meninos. Colocaram a música na vitrola e ali estava uma festa de adolescentes no porão da casa. Os meninos levaram bebidas alcoólicas em garrafinhas que roubaram dos pais e a seleção de músicas rolava nas fitas k7. Coisas como "You Give Love a Bad Name" do Bon Jovi, e "West End Girls", do Pet Shop Boys. Em determinado momento, quando os hormônios se agitaram, os adolescentes resolveram brincar de sete minutos no paraíso. Basicamente um casal (não necessariamente namorados) tinham de entrar num armário ou algo com porta e fazerem o máximo de coisas possível em sete minutos cuidadosamente cronometrados até que alguém abrisse a porta e os arrancasse de dentro.

Shelby podia ser a filha do pastor, mas ela era tudo menos inocente. Achava que uma fama ruim ajudaria a se libertar um pouco do incômodo que o título trazia. Foi a primeira a entrar com Nick, um menino de 15 anos que já estava na High School. Assim que entrou no pequeno espaço, passou os braços no pescoço do garoto e o beijou nos lábios. Imaginou que seriam apenas sete minutos de beijos, mas Nick tinha outras idéias. Passou a mão no sexo ainda virgem de Shelby. Ela deu um salto, ficou assustada com a ousadia.

"Relaxe" – o menino a pressionou contra a parede do armário – "Você vai gostar."

Voltou a esfregar a mão por debaixo da saia, mas ainda por cima da calcinha. Shelby fechou os olhos e se entregou à sensação que lhe era nova. Deu um novo salto quando a mão ousada entrou dentro da calcinha. Foi o tempo de ouvir as batidas de um minuto.

"Podemos continuar essa brincadeirinha."

"Eu não quero transar" – disse incerta.

"A gente não precisa fazer tudo. A gente pode apenas brincar um pouco."

Shelby e Nick saíram do armário e deram espaço para outro casal que se esfregaria no pequeno espaço. Ele pegou na mão dela e a levou para fora da casa. Havia um pequeno bosque na frente de casa e foi do que o casal de adolescente se serviu. Na segurança da pouca luminosidade entre as árvores, Nick continuou a trabalhar Shelby até que um dedo escapuliu para dentro causando dor e excitação a então virgem.

"Não!" – tentou tirar a mão insistente – "Chega!"

"Se eu continuar, vai ficar melhor. Prometo."

Continuou a movimentar o dedo até que Shelby ficasse mais relaxada. Sentiu-se confiante para descer o zíper e liberar o membro excitado. Conduziu a mão da menina até o pênis e a ensinou a movimentar.

"Você é demais, Shelby. É tão bonita. Muito mais do que as suas amigas."

"Obrigada" – disse incerta.

"Posso colocar um pouco?"

"Não acho uma boa idéia."

"Só um pouquinho. Um dia você ia ter que fazer isso mesmo. Por que não agora?"

"Vai doer."

"Mas depois melhora, prometo."

"Não."

"Só por um minuto" – puxou a calcinha molhada para o lado e tentou conduzir o membro até o sexo de Shelby.

"Não!" – ela voltou a insistir.

"Droga. É só um momento" – tentou forçar a abertura das pernas para dar espaço a penetração.

Shelby entrou em pânico e empurrou o colega.

"Vadia!" – a empurrou contra a árvore – "Provoca e agora não quer fazer? Você vai!"

Na tentativa de forçar mais uma vez. Shelby levantou o joelho e o acertou no meio das pernas, o empurrando forte no processo. Nick caiu no chão a xingando enquanto se encolhia em dor devido ao golpe certeiro.

"Eu disse não" – esbravejou e voltou correndo para a casa da amiga com sensações mistas à flor da pele.

Chorou baixinho na cozinha da amiga por alguns minutos pela vergonha e constrangimento. Por outro lado, pensou, a atitude exigiu dela muita coragem. Ela tinha consciência de que não queria o destino da mãe para ela. Mas ali teve a certeza de que não seria de forma alguma como a mãe. Não deixaria alguém abusar dela, fazer um filho de graça para depois usá-la como uma mulher doméstica e submissa. Não, ela era Shelby Corcoran. O destino dela seria muito diferente. Ela era talentosa, uma rebelde, e poderia fazer a vida na Broadway, em Nova York. Lavou as lágrimas no banheiro da casa, ergueu a cabeça e voltou a festa.

Shelby perderia a virgindade de fato no mês seguinte, próximo ao dia de natal, para aquele que se tornaria o primeiro namorado que ficaria com ela pelos próximos seis meses. Foi um namoro que o pai jamais soube a respeito. E se soubesse, jamais o aprovaria.


	5. Chapter 5

**Em algum momento de 1987...**

**Juan Lopez, 20, Columbus, Ohio.**

Juan não conseguiu registrar direito o momento. Aaron, o novo quarterback, armou o plano. Estavam no meio do campo e era sempre uma boa oportunidade para conseguir alguma jarda além do mínimo estipulado pelas regras. Os Bobcats, da Ohio University, não tinham uma equipe que fizesse frente aos Buckeyes naquela temporada. Mesmo assim isso não importava muito uma vez que os dois times pertenciam a divisões regionais diferentes e só poderiam se enfrentar num eventual chaveamento nacional, caso os dois fossem finalistas em suas respectivas divisões. Aquele era apenas um jogo amistoso aberto ao público realizado no campo dos Buckeyes. O último antes da estreia da divisão Big Ten, como era chamada a chave regional do qual pertenciam, que aconteceria na semana seguinte contra os Hoosiers, da Indiana University. O jogo seria na casa do adversário.

Era um amistoso pegado, dinâmico, mas longe de ser violento. Garoava no fim daquela tarde e a grama requeria chuteiras com travas mais altas para não escorregar tanto. No lance, Juan correu duas jardas à frente e esperou a jogada. Recebeu a bola, a agarrou com certa dificuldade e correu até ser interceptado lateralmente por um zagueiro adversário. Ele não sentiu quando o joelho travou, o sangue estava quente e tudo aconteceu rápido. Juan caiu em cima da bola e dois zagueiros estavam por cima. Até aí nada de anormal. Quando os jogadores saíram de cima e Juan tentou virar o corpo, sentiu o joelho e a dor surgiu. Forte. Simplesmente não conseguia mexer a perna. Em toda breve carreira, desde quando começou a jogar nos Cats, de Garfield, que nunca sofrera uma contusão grave. Nada além de músculos doloridos, hematomas e a vez que quebrou dois dedos.

Foi retirado de campo numa maca e recebeu primeiro o tratamento com gelo nos vestiários. Mas a dor não passava e a perna não obedecia. O tratador físico não quis esperar o fim do amistoso e chamou a ambulância para levar o jogador até ao hospital universitário, que por uma boa coincidência, no campus da OSU ele ficava praticamente ao lado do estádio. Juan não apenas sofreu uma fratura na patela como também rompeu os ligamentos do joelho direito. Teria de ser submetido a uma cirurgia além de desfalcar a equipe por seis meses, o que significava que ele só voltaria a treinar em fevereiro caso os Buckeyes avançassem na divisão nacional. Não deixava de ser uma grande decepção para Juan.

"Odeio ficar parado" – reclamou na cama do hospital menos de 24 horas depois de ter feito a cirurgia.

"Por lo menos tener tiempo para estudiar" – Ernesto deu tapinhas no ombro do filho.

O velho acadêmico nunca negou que era mais entusiasmado com o desejo de Juan em tornar-se um médico do que jogador de futebol. E o terceiro ano de faculdade habilitava o estudante a tentar a prova na escola de medicina caso ele tivesse cumprido as disciplinas obrigatórias, que seria o caso de Juan ao final do ano letivo. Era inegável que os seis meses parados poderiam ser bem usados nos estudos.

"El futból no es un obstaculo tan grande, papá, y me gusta jugar."

"Pero entre ellos, que prefieren?"

"Sea un doctor. Pero no puedo ser medico sin el dinero del futbol."

"Sé que no quieres salir herido, pero sucedió, mira el lado Bueno y tiene la oportunidad, hijo. Vete la mierda del futból."

Tinha orgulho daquele velho intelectual que era capaz de enfrentar as mais ferozes discussões políticas e acadêmicas com grupos interessados de opiniões fortes e muitas vezes contrárias à formação socialista de Ernesto Lopez. Porém, dentro de casa, era o sujeito compreensivo que não se importava tanto assim se os filhos, em especial os dois mais jovens, estivessem tão absorvidos pela cultura e pensamento capitalista norte-americano. De qualquer forma, a família àquela altura era cidadã dos Estados Unidos da América. Todos estavam naturalizados, tinham jurado à bandeira americana (um momento de particular agonia para Ernesto e Miranda), então era natural que os filhos sentissem à vontade sob a nova bandeira, muito embora as cores chilenas enfeitassem a casa dos Lopez e houvesse uma grande bandeira na sala para lembrar a todos de onde vieram e onde o coração verdadeiramente pertencia.

Maria, que nunca foi grande fã dos estudos, deu por encerrado a experiência escolar tão logo se formou no ensino médio e foi trabalhar fora para casar-se com o amado agricultor Pedro, que por uma coincidência também trazia o sobrenome Lopez. Casaram-se, estavam felizes e em poucos meses ela anunciaria à família que estava a espera do primeiro filho, que iria se chamar Julio Lopez. Rosa terminava a high school e no segundo semestre começaria a analisar as possibilidades de fazer uma faculdade. Juan? Ele pensava nisso tudo, em Rosa, no quanto a irmã era esperta e estava ansiosa para estar numa faculdade, que o salário do pai não era tão bom assim para arcar duas faculdades. O dinheirinho que Miranda ganhava na cooperativa das costureiras ajudava nas despesas da casa, mas não pagava a mensalidade de uma faculdade. Ainda assim, Ernesto esta ali estimulando o filho a estudar, a dar tudo de si, para ingressar na faculdade de medicina. Era uma conquista que significava a perda da bolsa que recebia por jogar nos Buckeyes.

"Lo sé" – Juan abriu um pequeno sorriso para o pai – "Pero se dejo el equipo, no voy a tener que estudiar."

"No te preocupes que lo lograremos."

"Pero Rosa?"

"Lo lograremos" – Ernesto insistiu.

...

**Em algum momento de 1988...**

**Hiram Berry, 21, Columbus, Ohio.**

Era uma festa na casa de uma amiga. Coisa de fim de semestre. Seria o último evento antes que mais da metade da população do campus da OSU de Columbus abandonasse a cidade por alguns meses. Alguns até para sempre e assim dar vez aos calouros que chegariam a partir do próximo semestre. Não Hiram. Ele ainda tinha mais um ano pela frente em Columbus para formar-se em botânica. Era um estagiário do jardim botânico mantido pela OSU mantido em parceria com empresários que investiam em biotecnologia e na indústria farmacêutica. Era preciso proteger a matéria prima de uma série de produtos que poderiam ser desenvolvidos a partir das plantas, correto? A OSU agradecia a esses capitalistas. Hiram por tabela, que atuava no que gostava e ainda recebia algum dinheiro para tal. Remuneração essa que pagaria a primeira viagem em que faria sem depender do dinheiro do pai. Era um motivo de orgulho para o jovem biólogo.

Muitos outros estudantes estavam felizes com o fim de um ano letivo apertado e puxado. Lars e Gwen bebiam cervejas e dançavam com as respectivas namoradas. Hiram não ficou tão chateado assim quando Gwen decidiu encerrar a parte sexual da amizade dos dois em favor da nova paixão em forma de uma menina linda de descendência japonesa. Ficou feliz pelo bom amigo ter encontrado uma paixão verdadeira. O próprio Hiram chegou a namorar por alguns meses outro estudante abertamente gay, mas as duas personalidades tornaram-se incompatíveis depois de algum tempo.

Ali estava ele, na festa de uma amiga dançando no canto da sala e bebendo uma cerveja quando entrou sala adentro naquela festinha ninguém menos que Juan Lopez acompanhado de uma garota.

Hiram acompanhou à distância o drama do jogador dos Buckeyes. Foi um caso muito comentado pelo campus quando Juan, após um semestre se recuperando da contusão grave que sofreu no joelho durante um jogo amistoso, não conseguiu mais a confiança para voltar a jogar. Passou muito tempo no banco de reservas, quando entrou em campo, fez atuações medíocres e voltou para o banco. O ótimo jogador da temporada anterior não existia mais e quando veio a notícia de que Juan Lopez decidiu abandonar o esporte ao fim da temporada, não foi exatamente uma surpresa. Sobretudo quando o mesmo Juan Lopez tinha realizado dias antes a prova de admissão na escola de medicina da OSU. Caso passasse, faria mais três anos de curso básico e outros mais de residência, quando teria de procurar uma vaga de residente em algum hospital para poder se tornar um médico de fato.

Ali, naquela festa, estava o objeto de desejo sexual de Hiram Berry, o amor platônico, o agora ex-jogador de futebol. Juan cumprimentava as pessoas com simpatia. Era um sujeito normalmente mais fechado, centrado, quase impenetrável aos olhos de Hiram. Mas ali o jovem Berry assistia um Juan relaxado, que sorria para as pessoas e logo aceitou um copo de bebida. Dançar, não dançava. Do canto da sala, Hiram via que Juan era um contido na pista. Se movimentava para o gasto e parecia só saber um passo que hora era lento, hora era mais rápido. Mas era sempre o mesmo passo.

Também reparou que a menina com quem Juan chegou acompanhado não se tratava de uma namorada. Ele adorou saber disso. A menina era apenas uma amiga que estava de olho em outra amiga.

"Olá Hiram" – Juan apontou para a cadeira ao lado do futuro botânico – "Está vaga?"

"Oh, não" – ele ficou surpreso por alguns segundos – "Pode sentar se quiser."

"Obrigado" – Juan sorriu e revelou o charmoso furinho discreto na bochecha (Santana herdaria o furinho do pai).

"Dia agitado?" – Hiram fez pergunta genérica para ser usada numa festinha.

"Dia de arrumar as malas."

"Vai viajar?"

"Não. Vou passar o verão na casa dos meus pais, em Lima. Conhece?"

"Nunca estive lá. Sei que é onde tem uma refinaria, certo?"

"É verdade. Sei que é meio patético passar as férias com os pais. Mas eu curto."

"Não, não é" – Hiram se apressou a responder. Ainda estava impressionado por Juan Lopez ter parado para conversar com ele. E conversar de verdade. Não apenas trocar acenos de uma ou duas frases de cumprimento pelo campus – "Quer dizer, eu não me importaria de fazer o mesmo nessa altura da vida, apesar de tudo."

"Não se dá bem com os seus pais?"

"Até que sim. Meu pai é meio turrão, mas é um bom sujeito. Só que os objetivos dele divergem dos meus objetivos."

"Acho que é seguro dizer que não passará as férias com os seus pais."

"Vou para o Oregon com mais dois amigos: Lars e Gwen. São aqueles ali."

"Oh, eu conheço o Lars. Tive uma classe com ele no ano passado."

"Eu sei" – Hiram fechou os olhos com medo de ter passado impressão estranha por responder rápido demais – "Quer dizer, meu amigo comentou que fez aula com um dos destaques dos bucks."

"Ex-jogador" – Juan terminou a cerveja – "Minha carreira esportiva acabou."

"Isso é uma pena. Você era um bom running back."

"Talvez. Mas eu não estou triste. Não é que vá sentir falta de ter o corpo constantemente dolorido, tomar um monte de remédios controlados, não ter tempo para nada, receber pancadas diárias, rolar na lama, e sentir aquele cheiro medonho de chulé e suor dos vestiários."

"Tão ruim?"

"Não leve à mal. Eu gosto de futebol, gosto de praticar esportes e é claro que não vou recusar em jogar uma vez ou outra com os amigos. Só que já deu, cara. Minha meta profissional agora é outra."

"Você quer ser médico, certo?"

"É isso aí. Quer mais uma cerveja? Posso pegar para você."

Hiram acenou e sorriu. Observou Juan caminhar até o barril cheio de latinhas de cerveja e outras bebidas mais fortes. Observou o andar preciso, a força do corpo alto e bem distribuído, os cabelos ondulados e altos, a pele morena, as costas largas, o traseiro bem-feito. Era um homem bonito em que Hiram duvidava ter alguma chance. Tocava The Cure na festa. Boys Don't Cry. Era uma das favoritas de Hiram.

"Gosta do Cure?" – Juan perguntou ao estender a lata de cerveja ao colega e ficou curioso em saber ao vê-lo balançando discretamente o corpo ao som da melodia.

"Gosto. Você?"

"Adoro. Gosto mais de rock dos anos 60, Beatles e Stone. Carlos Santana também. Gosto muito de hard rock, de metal. Mas desses merdinhas da atualidade, o Cure é um dos melhores."

"Algum outro mais dessas bandas mais novas?"

"U2 é legal. O The Edge é um guitarrista com personalidade. Muito mais do que o chato do Bono Vox. Gosto muito do Metallica, claro, o Clash é decente, Dead Kennedys, Talking Heads, Jesus and Mary Chain. E gosto também da Suzanne Vega."

"Sério? Um cara como você gosta da Suzanne Vega?"

"O que quer dizer com um cara como eu? E Suzanne Vega tem classe. É uma boa cronista da música."

"Desculpa. É que é difícil visualizar alguém que gosta de hard rock, de metal, gostar de alguém com voz suave que toca folk basicamente."

"Eu gosto de boa música. Meu pai gosta de música clássica, então eu aprendi a ouvir também. E o heavy metal tem muito da música clássica. E a minha mãe é fã de folk, não o americano, o latino. Mercedes Sosa, saca? É música boa também, com muito discurso, forte. Então pode-se dizer que eu sou um fã da boa música. Ouço jazz, acho a Nina Simone demais, gostos dos bluesmen. Só não gosto desse lixo pop barato ou desses Standards, essa coisa meio Broadway, de musical."

Hiram soltou uma gargalhada, que intrigou Juan.

"O quê?"

"Nada. É que eu gosto do que você chama de lixo pop. Duran Duran, The Smiths, Madonna, Prince, Michael Jackson."

"Ah, por favor."

"E gosto de musicais também. Talvez você nunca tenha reparado, e esses musicais mais recentes são mesmo inferiores, mas um bom clássico, um Cabaret, um Dançando na Chuva, um West Side Story, uma Fanny Girl? Coisa de qualidade. Posso garantir."

"Eu nunca vi esses musicais que você citou. Mas eu vi Grease e Flasdance e aquele da cidade que não podia ouvir música..."

"Footloose."

"Esse... puxa, são uma merda."

"Lembre-me de um dia mostrar esses filmes para você."

"Duvido que isso aconteça" – Juan deu um gole confiante.

"Nunca diga nunca. Você pode se surpreender."

Juan sorriu mais uma vez com o desafio confiante de Hiram e revelou mais uma vez o furinho na bochecha. Os dois tomaram mais cervejas e continuaram a conversar. Juan não estava muito para ficar em festa, mas apreciava a companhia que lhe era surpreendentemente agradável. Nunca soube nada de importante sobre Hiram até então, uma vez que aquele judelzinho meio narigudo não passava de um amigo das amigas que ele passava e cumprimentava nas dependências da OSU sempre que se cruzavam.

Eventualmente os dois saíram da casa depois de mais duas ou três cervejas e continuaram a conversar mais protegidos da música alta. Hiram estava empolgado e falava sobre o estágio no jardim botânico da OSU que ficava anexo a uma das fazendas experimentais nos arredores da cidade que era onde ficava o laboratório para estudos agrícolas. Contou sobre os planos da viagem com os dois melhores amigos que fez na OSU e das situações engraçadas que as diferenças culturais entre os três podia provocar.

Juan contou um pouco da história da família dele, mesmo que sem entrar em muitos detalhes. Contou que saiu do Chile com idade para entender certas coisas, que passou quase um ano no Brasil onde aprendeu o pouco do português que arranhava, antes de ir para os Estados Unidos e ali permanecer até se tornar um cidadão americano naturalizado.

A festa continuava dentro da casa. A conversa se animava fora dela entre os dois rapazes. Hiram tinha bebido o suficiente para o álcool o alterar com significância. Juan tinha bebido menos, mas não tão menos e podia dizer que estava um pouco alto. Foi quando aconteceu. Hiram passou a mão no pescoço de Juan e o puxou para um beijo na boca quando julgou que havia clima para tal. A reação seguinte não foi como esperava.

Juan ficou em choque durante alguns segundos. Um cara, um homem, estava o beijando. Nunca havia acontecido aquilo antes. Não com ele. O coração dele disparou e ele sentiu-se confuso. Não necessariamente ofendido. Estava confuso com a situação. Emburrou Hiram, fechou o cenho e o movimento do braço foi automático. Bem no nariz.

Ficou com raiva e indignado por pouco tempo. Até que prestou atenção no rapaz caído à grama com as duas mãos no rosto. Hiram gritava. Juan arregalou o olho ao ver o sangue que escorria farto. Ele quebrou o nariz de Hiram num soco bem aplicado e fez um estrago. Era um sujeito orgulhoso, um macho, um cara que trepava com as mulheres e adorava vaginas. Mas ele tinha ódio de gays? Sentia-se ofendido só pelo fato de eles existirem? Não. Ele sempre foi indiferente e nunca realmente havia destratado alguém por causa da sexualidade.

Mas ali estava Hiram com o nariz quebrado rolando de dor pelo chão por causa do soco que levou ao se arriscar beijar um homem supostamente heterossexual com quem conversava há mais de uma hora numa festa enquanto bebiam cervejas. Juan sentiu-se mal.

"Levanta" – pegou Hiram pelo braço.

"Vai querer terminar de me quebrar agora?" – Hiram estava indignado e tentou se esquivar da ajuda.

"Você tem que ir para o hospital" – Juan estava constrangido – "Desculpe cara, mas foi um reflexo. Eu gosto de garotas e você não deveria ter feito isso!"

"Porra, você me bateu!"

"Eu quebrei o seu nariz. Agora vamos ao hospital."

"Você vai ser um bom médico, Juan Lopez. Arrebenta as pessoas e depois manda pro hospital consertar. Bem conveniente."

"Tanto faz."

Por fim, Juan levou Hiram ao hospital e ali nasceu uma boa amizade. Uma verdadeira.


	6. Chapter 6

**Em algum momento de 1988...**

**Juan Lopez, 21, Columbus, Ohio.**

Cinco meses depois do incidente na festa com Hiram, as coisas começaram a se modificar na vida de Juan. Havia o fato de agora ele ser um estudante da faculdade de medicina da OSU e ter ainda menos tempo disponível do que quando precisava conciliar a vida de estudante com a de jogador. Ainda morava na fraternidade, ainda flertava com meninas e tinha sexo ocasional. Mas algo estava diferente. Hiram tornou-se um amigo próximo e presente. A última vez que Juan sentiu uma proximidade assim com alguém fora da família foi com Clarie, a primeira e a única mulher por quem Juan se apaixonou de verdade até então. Mas ele era um adolescente.

Existia ainda uma confusão natural de sentimentos. Juan se declarava um homem heterossexual que não via problema algum em ser amigo de outro homem gay. Ele estava muito certo de si. Será. Juan evitava perguntar para si mesmo. Por vezes evitava ligar para Hiram ou evitá-lo no campus, embora isso não fosse difícil uma vez que os dois passaram a estudar em prédios diferentes. Mas então batia uma saudade que não se explicava. Juan se cansava da conversa soberba e machista dos amigos da fraternidade em que morava. Sim, ele próprio era um pouco machista, mas ele se colocava limites. Antes os comentários homofóbicos não o incomodavam. A amizade com Hiram mudou isso substancialmente a ponto de ele passar a sair do mesmo ambiente dos amigos para não brigar com eles.

O que ele sabia era que Hiram tornou-se em pouco tempo o melhor amigo que ele poderia desejar. Era o sujeito capaz de levar um copo de café e um sanduíche ao colega na biblioteca enquanto Juan estudava os volumosos livros de anatomia madrugada adentro. Em contrapartida, Juan passou a se preocupar com os maus hábitos do amigo. Dizia para deixar de fumar maconha e que Hiram deveria jamais voltar a chegar perto da cocaína, muito embora o judeu defendesse que só consumia eventualmente em algumas festas e ocasiões. Mas Juan batia firme no discurso anti-drogas, mesmo quando Hiram se irritava e falava que o futuro médico não tinha a moral de falar uma vez que ele bebia e álcool também era uma droga, a diferença é que era institucionalizada na sociedade desde que o homem descobriu a bebida fermentada.

"Você já esquiou?" – Hiram perguntou a Juan enquanto os dois caminhavam pelo campus já afetado com a chegada do inverno.

"Nunca aqui nos Estados Unidos, mas eu já esquiei algumas vezes no Chile."

"Está brincado? Eu conheço um lugar excelente para esquiar na Pennsylvania. Vou passar o recesso de natal lá com alguns colegas. Deveria ir conosco."

"Não sei... a grana está curta."

"Olha, nós vamos alugar uma cabana perto da estação de esqui. Como o aluguel é um só e vai ser rachado, eu posso falar com o pessoal para de aceitar como hóspede. Nós vamos de carro e eu levarei o meu, então o transporte você também não vai pagar, a não ser que queira dividir um pouco da gasolina, mas eu estou te desobrigando."

Juan viria a ser um homem bem de vida anos mais tarde quando assumisse posto de cirurgião geral e alguns anos depois de chefe cirurgião no Hospital Metropolitano de Lima. Mas naquele momento ele era um duro. Sem a bolsa e as regalias de jogador de futebol, começou a trabalhar pelas manhãs no refeitório da faculdade para conseguir uma refeição grátis e alguns trocados para pagar a parte dele na fraternidade, que ainda era uma despesa muito mais em conta do que se estivesse num dormitório. Não era à toa que muitos estudantes se submetiam aos trotes ridículos e humilhantes para entrar em uma. Aos sábados, ele dava aula de reforço escolar para um garoto filho de um professor colega de Ernesto Lopez. Juan conseguia um bom dinheiro para despesas extras com as aulas. Fora isso, ainda estudava ele mesmo para concorrer a bolsa de estudos cuja prova aconteceria em três dias. Caso ele conseguisse, seria um alívio para o pobre salário comprometido de Ernesto Lopez.

Hiram não tinha problemas financeiros. Ele podia ter todas as divergências do mundo com Joel Berry, mas o pai passava por cima de qualquer discussão para garantir o sustento e o conforto do filho na faculdade. Era um misto de amor e orgulho por Hiram ser o primeiro Berry a cursar uma faculdade. Ainda havia o estágio remunerado no jardim botânico em que poderia permanecer até quando se formar, algo que aconteceria no semestre seguinte.

"Mas vai ser logo no natal?" – Juan lembrou-se da celebração com a família.

"Eu sou judeu, então não celebro exatamente o natal. Mas também não me importo em comemorar, aliás, faz uma data que não entro numa sinagoga. Os outros vão comemorar o natal pela família de amigos que se formou e vai ser a última vez para a maioria. Bom, estou aqui te chamando para sair sem saber se você já tinha planos. Falha minha."

"Não sou religioso. Minha família é. Tradição católica, entende? Minha mãe e minha irmã mais velha fazem trabalhos junto a igreja em Lima. Não é que eu me importe tanto assim com o evento, mas é quando a família se reúne e tem um momento legal."

"Você é mesmo apegado à sua família. É raro ver isso."

"Dizem que é algo inerente da cultura latina. Sei lá. Só sei que estar com eles me faz bem. Adoro ficar entre amigos aqui no campus, ter essa liberdade de não dar satisfação a ninguém. Mas estar com a família é outra história. É acolhedor. A casa dos meus pais é bem simples. Minha mãe fez uma horta e um pomar no quintal e ela usa dos temperinhos que planta na comida, e no natal ela sempre capricha mais. E tem os famosos biscoitos que você não consegue parar de comer. Meu pai costuma ler o sermão da montanha antes da ceia de natal à meia noite e a gente faz uma breve discussão do significado. Todo ano é uma teoria diferente. Minha irmã Rosa distribui os presentes, porque ela é a mais nova, e por vezes faz brincadeiras de trocar os presentes e se você não prestar atenção corre o risco de abrir um pacote de calcinhas que na verdade pertencem a minha mãe. É engraçado. Ainda tem o meu cunhado Pedro que leva uma garrafa de vinho produzida na vinícola para a gente testar. Maria canta uma canção chilena e eu a acompanho com o violão. Ela não é uma cantora de verdade, mas a voz é agradável suficiente. E esse vai ser o primeiro natal do meu sobrinho, Julio. Eu sou o padrinho dele, sabe?" – Juan terminou o relato com um sorriso sonhador.

"Deve ser legal ter a casa cheia" – Hiram divagou – "Na minha família somos basicamente meu pai, minha mãe e eu. A gente comemora o hanukkah e o pessach. Meu pai conduz os rituais e é isso. Converso muito pouco com meu pai. Ele é um cara legal, mas as idéias dele não são compatíveis com as minhas. Minha mãe é meio durona e seca com as pessoas, mas ela é muito amável comigo. Enfim, não há muito mais que dizer."

"Se você não tivesse compromisso, eu te convidaria a passar o natal na minha casa."

"Mesmo?" – Hiram perguntou sonhador.

"Por que não? Você disse que não tem problemas com o natal e a minha família recebe bem os convidados. Você seria muito bem acolhido."

Hiram desistiu de esquiar.

Um mês depois se veria na sala dos Lopez se divertindo numa celebração tipicamente chilena de natal, mas que para ele tudo era exótico. A última vez em que esteve num local onde se falava mais espanhol do que inglês foi na viagem quem fez com Lars e Gwen ao Oregon, em que terminaram descendo até o México para basicamente farrear. Mas ali era uma farra familiar em que se falava espanhol 95% do tempo. Os outros cinco eram quando os Lopez se lembravam que Hiram entendia nada da conversa e se esforçavam para falar em inglês com ele. Isso porque todos sabiam falar. Verdade que Miranda tinha um inglês carregado e estranho, mas conseguia se comunicar.

Mesmo assim, Hiram sentiu-se estranhamento acolhido. Ernesto era um homem culto e inteligente, que sabia discutir e contornar opiniões contrárias com tamanha habilidade que terminava por convencer dentro do próprio ponto de vista. Miranda era forte, desconfiada, mas muito acolhedora. Quando soube que Hiram era botânico, levou o coitado até a hortinha do quintal para que ele pudesse dar uma consultoria grátis de cultivo, como se fosse um agrônomo. Maria era mais fechada e olhada para Hiram com desconfiança. De qualquer maneira, ele achou o pequeno Julio um bebe adorável, além de Pedro ser um sujeito muito amigável. Gostou particularmente de Rosa. Era esperta, dinâmica e a achou muito bonita. Mal sabia que dali a alguns anos teria uma filha que teria traços parecidos com os da caçula dos irmãos Lopez.

Após a ceia, os presentes e os festejos, Pedro e Maria foram embora para a própria casa, Rosa se recolheu no antigo quarto, assim como Juan foi para o minúsculo que ocupou durante alguns anos. Hiram dormiria no sofá. Mas antes de se virar com o travesseiro que não era do gosto e da coberta de lã que lhe pinicaria à noite, ele ficou a observar a capa do livro ilustrado sobre musicais que ganhou de natal de Juan.

"Espero que goste de verdade" – Juan o surpreendeu. Era a primeira vez que via o amigo de pijama.

"Foi um belo presente. Obrigado. Eu é que cometi uma garfe dando um livro do Llosa para o seu pai" – Mário Vargas Llosa era um escritor que dali a alguns anos ganharia o Nobel de Literatura pelo conjunto da obra. Inicialmente um pensador de esquerda, Llosa se tornaria um defensor da direita política na América Latina. Hiram não conhecia essas peculiaridades e achou que fosse um bom presente a se dar para um intelectual latino até descobrir naquela mesma noite que Ernesto Lopez já bateu boca com o mesmo Llosa durante um congresso em Santiago.

"Ele gostou. Não esquenta" – Juan sorriu – "Desculpe por ter feito você desistir de esquiar com seus amigos."

"Foi uma ótima mudança de planos. Adorei conhecer a sua família. Eles são adoráveis e dá para entender porque você se tornou um cara tão legal apesar de ser um ex-jogador de futebol e morador de uma fraternidade."

"O que as pessoas têm contra uma fraternidade?" – Juan ficava impressionado com o estigma que rondava os moradores das fraternidades. Como se todos fossem homens machistas e idiotas, que achavam que eram donos do mundo e tratavam as mulheres como meros objetos. Havia sim colegas com esse pensamento, mas não era uma regra. Juan era a prova.

"Há razões suficientes para os alunos regulares detestarem os fraternos."

Juan balançou a cabeça e houve um silêncio confortável entre os dois. O ex-jogador pensou em levantar-se do sofá e desejar boa noite ao amigo, mas foi capturado por uma troca intensa de olhares. Não sabia direito o que estava fazendo ou o que estava para acontecer. De repente, ele e Hiram trocaram um suave beijo na boca que não terminou em violência desta vez, mas que deixou Juan ainda mais confuso.

"Acho melhor deixar você descansar" – Juan levantou-se do sofá de repente. Estava confuso.

"Desculpe... eu..." – Hiram estava para entrar em pânico com medo do gesto de carinho fazer o amigo ter um pânico gay e se afastar de vez.

"Não... não é nada contigo... é que... é confuso e é complicado..."

"Eu sei que é."

"Eu preciso de um tempo para pensar..."

"Não estou te cobrando nada, Juan. Me desculpe. Eu não tive a intenção."

"Eu sei... boa noite, Hiram."

Na sala dos Lopez, com o chão ainda cheio de papeis de presente rasgados, Hiram dormiu. Apesar da confusão, do travesseiro ruim e da coberta que pinicava, ele foi dormir com esperança de que Juan pudesse estar mais aberto a novas possibilidades. Além disso, havia a gostosa sensação do beijo que durou um bom tempo.

...

**Em algum momento de 1989...**

**Shelby Corcoran, 16, Findley, Ohio**

Shelby estava no palco do grupo de teatro da escola. Era sete pessoas, mais o professor, muito dedicadas a fazer as coisas darem certo apesar do número limitado de recursos humanos e financeiro. Mas era tudo que eles tinham e valia a tentativa e o esforço em se encontrarem duas vezes por semana após as cinco da tarde, horário em que a direção da escola concedeu o auditório. Os colegas estavam sentados na poltronas mais à frente e observavam Shelby desempenhar o solo designado no musical adaptado para a realidade modesta.

Aos 16 anos, Shelby era praticamente igual à futura Rachel Berry-Lopez com a mesma idade, diferenciando a altura (era mais alta que as duas filhas), a estrutura do maxilar, o nariz (Santana herdaria o nariz da mãe), e os olhos esverdeados. A confiança no próprio talento era a mesma, assim como as ambições. E como a adolescente Shelby era talentosa naquela idade. A diferença era o ambiente e as condições de cada uma. Ao passo que a futura Rachel teria todo respaldo dos pais que procuravam proporcionar todas as facilidades possíveis para que o sonho da filha fosse realizado, Shelby só encontrava obstáculos. Ainda assim era admirável a forma como ela procurava desenvolver isso sem ter apoio algum da família (embora não soubesse naquele momento que contava com o apoio silencioso da submissa Linda Corcoran).

Ao final de "I'd Rather Be Blue Over You", aplausos entusiasmados dos colegas pela ótima interpretação da estrela da equipe. O professor sorridente aplaudiu de pé para em seguida dispensar a turma. Como sempre, enquanto os colegas saiam conversando do auditório, Shelby ainda enrolava um pouco no palco e até brincava sob o piano: instrumento que aprendia tocar praticamente como uma autodidata, pegando dicas e instruções aqui e acolá de quem pudesse ensiná-la um pouco.

"Está ficando boa, Shelby" – o professor sentou-se ao lado dela ao piano – "Mas ainda precisa melhorar a leitura do tempo" – começou a tocar a mesma passagem que Shelby tentava fazer. Era muito melhor tecnicamente do que a aluna, embora a comparação pareça injusta, uma vez que o professor estudou piano.

"É só me dar um mês" – a aluna disse confiante – "e algumas horas para praticar".

O professor sorriu e acenou. Era um jovem de 25 anos que recém-ingressou naquela escola e procurava motivar os alunos dele da melhor forma que poderia. Shelby o admirava. Até demais. O professor olhou para o auditório para se certificar de que estava realmente às sós com Shelby. Ajudava o fato de saber que era a pessoa responsável por fechar o auditório após as aulas de teatro, isso lhe dava segurança e confiança. Ele passou a mão nos cabelos sedosos da aluna e a beijou no rosto.

"Você está cada vez mais bonita, sabia?"

Shelby encarou o professor. Não estava surpresa com o gesto, obviamente por não ser a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia. Os dois se beijaram ainda ao piano e o que aconteceu em seguida foi uma dessas cenas de fantasia sexual recorrente quando se havia um piano por perto. O professor abriu o sinto baixou o zíper e forçou a cabeça de Shelby contra o pênis. Quando ela trabalhou com a boca até deixá-lo duro suficiente, o professor disse obscenidades, que ela era uma pequena puta louca pelo pau dele, e a penetrou por trás. Primeiro deu algumas estocadas fortes na vagina e depois se deliciou com o sexo anal até gozar dentro da aluna.

"Precisa de uma carona?" – ele perguntou enquanto vestia-se após o ato sexual. Já não soava tão amável assim.

"Pode ser o esquema de sempre" – um esquema que se repetia há quase quatro meses.

O professor deixou Shelby nas proximidades da rua dela. Sorriu, disse que era muito bonita (o que era verdade), e que estava destinada a brilhar. Shelby gostava de tais elogios, até porque aquele professor era o único que dizia aquilo com certa veemência. Era um conforto e uma esperança que os sonhos de fuga ao estrelato dela pudessem se realizar. Shelby não tinha essa visão crítica àquela época, mas o que o professor fez foi deixá-la emocionalmente dependente dele, dos elogios dele. Em troca, ele tinha o sexo com uma adolescente, com uma bocetinha nova, e poderia desfrutar disso uma vez que ela não diria nada a ninguém.

Até que na semana seguinte Shelby fez o exame de gravidez e deu positivo. A adolescente entrou em pânico.

"O que isso quer dizer?" – o professor disse de forma agressiva durante um encontro entre os dois em que Shelby foi até o apartamento em que o professor morava.

"Exatamente o que você está pensando. Eu estou grávida."

"Você planejou isso para me ferrar, não é sua puta!"

"Não!" – Shelby chorava – "Claro que não! Eu não quero ficar nessa cidade, ser uma Findley loser. Mas aconteceu... aconteceu" – ela perdeu o fôlego entre o choro desesperado – "Assim como aconteceu com a minha mãe... e eu não quero ser como ela. Não quero."

"Ei" – o professor tentou recobrar a calma – "A gente pode dar um jeito nisso, ok. A gente sempre pode dar um jeito nisso."

"Você quer ter esse filho?" – ela disse ainda confusa entre a tempestade de emoções.

"Existem meios" – o professor passou a mão pelos cabelos – "Você não deve estar de muito tempo, acho que pode tomar alguns remédios. Eu posso arranjar para você."

"Remédios?" – ela disse entre os soluços.

"Sim, remédios para se livrar desse problema. Pense bem, Shelby, eu não posso assumir uma criança de alguém com 16 anos. Eu posso ir para a cadeira por causa disso, sabia? E você também não quer dar o fora daqui? Não quer ir para nova York tentar a Broadway? Desculpe, mas não há como fazer isso com um filho nas costas. Me dê três dias para arrumar o remédio e a gente se livra desse problema, ok?" – carinhou os cabelos dela e a beijou na testa.

O professor cumpriu a promessa. Três dias mais e ele entregou a Shelby uma cartela com alguns comprimidos de citotec misoprostol. Para se certificar de que ela faria isso mesmo, pediu para que os tomasse na frente dele. Shelby os tomou, foi para casa e chorou o dia inteiro trancada no quarto. A mãe acreditou que fosse coração partido por conta de um namorado qualquer. O pai não ligava para esse tipo de drama.

Shelby sentiu intensas dores abdominais e teve uma fortíssima menstruação e com ela o amargo arrependimento. Estava feito. Acabou o problema e com ele foi-se também o que restava da inocência de Shelby Corcoran.

Ela continuou na classe de teatro e fez a adaptação de Funny Girl para a escola. Mas o romance clandestino com o professor acabou no momento em que ela ingeriu as pílulas. Aquele momento foi o final da construção de uma Shelby mais endurecida para a vida, em que ela passou a procurar a manter a todo custo os muros erguidos ao seu redor.

...

**Hiram Berry, 21, Columbus, Ohio.**

Final de semestre era sempre uma correria geral para os alunos de qualquer universidade. O final do semestre que antecedia o verão costumava ser o pior, em especial para os alunos que se formariam. Era preciso não apenas cuidar da monografia final, mas o curso de biologia da OSU ainda exigia que os alunos publicassem um artigo numa revista científica, que poderia ser tanto da que era editada pela própria OSU ou qualquer outra dentro de uma lista de publicações sérias indicadas pela universidade.

Hiram estava no quarto revisando o artigo que teria de mandar para a editora da OSU até o fim da semana. Ele se referia aos resultados da pesquisa participou ao longo de um ano inteiro no jardim botânico e que também foi tema da monografia final. Era um rápido digitador e trabalhava com destreza em cima da máquina de escrever elétrica de última geração (presente do pai). A última que teria antes da introdução do computador como parte constante do cotidiano da humanidade.

Era também uma época de incertezas. Além da preocupação com a formatura, havia também a preocupação com o mercado de trabalho. Hiram tinha três opções. Aceitar a vaga que lhe foi oferecida para continuar no jardim botânico, mas com um salário que não era muito bom. Poderia voltar a Cleveland, para a casa dos pais, ou poderia tentar a sorte em outro estado. O problema é que as melhores opções de emprego para jovens botânicos estavam no interior de estados conservadores demais e Hiram teria de ter muito cuidado em expor a própria sexualidade. Se em Ohio era difícil, imagine em Missouri, ou em Utah, ou mesmo em Montana? Ainda assim, era a melhor opção para ele ir embora e estava cada vez mais convencido em partir de Ohio assim que recebesse o canudo simbólico na colação de grau. Foi essa conversa que teve com o amigo indeciso há duas noites: de que iria embora porque não tinha uma razão melhor para ficar em Columbus.

Mas o que Hiram queria de verdade era uma razão para ficar em Ohio, mais especificamente em Columbus. Sobretudo porque quem ficaria naquela cidade por pelo menos mais dois anos atendia pelo nome de Juan Lopez, por quem Hiram continuava absolutamente apaixonado. Por Juan ele ficaria em Columbus e aceitaria o emprego meia boca no jardim botânico. O problema é que o objeto de desejo e amor do pequeno Berry era um confuso, ou pelo menos passou todo esse tempo assim, em especial desde o beijo que aconteceu na casa dos Lopez durante o natal. Mas três beijos se repetiram em ocasiões posteriores para sempre ter resultados iguais: Juan se desculpava e fugia. Ficava uma semana afastado e depois voltava aos poucos a falar com milhões de desculpas pelo comportamento. Hiram o entendia, mas ele não precisava disso. Não precisava paralisar a vida pessoal esperando que Juan Lopez pudesse deixar de ter medo e explorar esse aspecto da sexualidade.

Hiram deu mais uma lida na folha em que datilografava. Comparou com o rascunho e checou mais uma vez as observações que o professor havia feito sobre como deveria ser a versão final do artigo. Pensou que estava tudo dentro das normas e resolveu continuar a digitar e entregar o artigo o mais rápido possível ao editor já para publicação direta, uma vez que o texto estava aprovado e corrigido pelos orientadores. Parou de trabalhar interrompido com batidas na porta. Estranhou. Era quase meia noite de uma terça-feira. Quem em sã consciência bateria na porta do quarto de um aluno a essa hora?

Quando atendeu, ficou surpreso ao ver um Juan nervoso e acanhado.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" – Hiram ficou preocupado. A hora era avançada, afinal.

"Posso entrar?"

"Claro!" – Hiram deu passagem ao amigo, que foi direto para o interior do quarto ainda demonstrando a ansiedade – "Juan, aconteceu alguma coisa?" – perguntou novamente após fechara a porta.

"Você vai mesmo ir embora quando se formar?"

"É a melhor opção que tenho, então seria lógico."

"Mas você já recusou aquela proposta de continuar no jardim botânico?"

"Ainda não... Juan, sério, o que está acontecendo contigo?"

"Eu não quero que você vá embora depois de se formar" – ele deu um suspiro alto, como se tivesse finalmente livre por desabafar tal frase.

"O quê?" – Hiram ficou confuso, por sua vez.

"Eu não quero que vá para outro estado. Quero que fique aqui. Quando você me disse que poderia ir embora, eu nunca tinha realizado isso antes, Hiram, mas foi um baque. Um bastante doloroso. Eu... eu... seu sei que eu sou uma pessoa confusa sobre esse nosso... lance. Mas o que tenho a dizer é o seguinte: eu gosto de você. Não é que eu me sinta atraído por outros homens. Isso não acontece. Mas eu gosto de você e tenho vontade de ficar contigo da mesma forma que eu fico com uma mulher. Pronto! Eu disse!" – Juan levantou os braços como se tivesse feito uma conquista.

"Você diz que gostaria de me namorar?" – Hiram se aproximou de Juan com cautela.

"É... eu gostaria de te namorar. De levá-lo ao cinema, de pagar a conta do restaurante, de te beijar e abraçar a qualquer hora que quiser sem sentir esse medo, esse receio. Eu quero fazer isso, Hiram. Eu poderia simplesmente te deixar ir e toda minha confusão sexual estaria resolvida, mas não... eu estou aqui para te dizer que gostaria de fazer todas essas coisas que namorados fazem. Que eu quero ficar contigo para valer."

"E se eu fizer isso..." – Hiram beijou Joel nos lábios e se afastou – "Você vai correr?"

"Não" – Juan sorriu. Ele mesmo inclinou-se para beijar o novo namorado, desta vez sem maiores sutilezas.

Hiram sentia-se no céu. Era com se ele tivesse finalmente encontrado o lugar que pertencia. Sim, por Juan ele ficaria no maldito Ohio.

Os dois passaram o resto da noite explorando a pele um do outro. Hiram, naquele instante, era professor que introduzia o futuro médico no amor gay. Tudo foi perfeito. A hesitação de Juan, como se ele estivesse perdendo a virgindade. O cuidado. A velocidade diminuída, o prazer que Hiram sentiu ao ser acariciado por um ainda trêmulo namorado, a primeira penetração de Juan em um homem.

O melhor de tudo: no dia seguinte, Juan ainda estava ali, na cama do dormitório, nu, segurando Hiram nos braços. Sabia que não seria fácil, mas ele estava disposto a seguir adiante num relacionamento e num mundo completamente novo e incerto. Acima de tudo, estava feliz e em paz com a decisão que tomou.


	7. Chapter 7

**Em algum momento de 1989...**

**Juan Lopez, 22, Columbus, Ohio.**

Juan olhou o espaço da quitinete e procurou um canto para colocar a caixa dos livros. Ele não imaginava que tivesse acumulado tanta trequeira no quarto da fraternidade até o momento em que decidiu se mudar. Os objetos da organizada estante ocuparam três caixas das quais ele precisaria se livrar de pelo menos um terço. O espaço da quitinete alugada era muito limitado até mesmo só para as coisas dele. Ainda havia as de Hiram para preencher e o namorado ainda nem havia chegado da pequena viagem à trabalho para começar a desencaixotar as coisas dele.

A quitinete próxima ao campus da OSU beneficiava mais a Juan, que poderia ir estudar de bicicleta. Hiram tinha de utilizar transporte motorizado até o trabalho, em outras palavras, o próprio carro. Além da localização, havia a questão do preço. Estudantes do campus tinham desconto na locação do imóvel. Foi um acordo que a OSU estabeleceu com o único senhorio do pequeno edifício de três andares. Como Juan era estudante do segundo ano de medicina e o contrato foi feito em nome dele, foi beneficiado com 20% a menos no aluguel, que seria rachado entre ele e o namorado.

Era uma decisão arriscada e Juan rezava para que não fosse precipitada também morar com um homem do qual tinha uma relação sexual e apenas cinco meses de namoro. Apenas surgiu a oportunidade e financeiramente seria vantajoso.

Na quitinete havia uma cama de casal, guarda-roupa, estante, um espaço para uma sala com duas poltronas, micro-cozinha quase que embutida num canto e um banheiro pequeno. Juan deitou-se na cama. Era a conta para alguém do tamanho dele. Sendo assim, seria perfeita para alguém doze centímetros mais baixo e com o corpo mais franzino, como era o caso de Hiram.

As caixas de Hiram estavam empilhadas e praticamente prensadas entre a parede e a cama, como colunas marrons cheias de rabiscos em pincel azul. Juan ficou com receio de abri-las e isso desagradar o companheiro. Por outro lado, também ficou com receio de começar a arrumar as próprias e causar má impressão. Eram pequenas decisões que mostravam que viver à dois não era coisa simples.

Em vez de começar a arrumar, pegou a inseparável guitarra e ligou o pequeno amplificador, mas desviou o som para o fone de ouvido. Dessa forma, não receberia reclamações dos vizinhos. Primeiro fez um pouco de escalas para treinar a agilidade e então ensaiou alguns acordes antes de tocar riff de Iron Man, do Black Sabbath. Juan teve uma pequena experiência com banda na adolescência, mas para ele se exibir tocando guitarra não era uma meta. Nunca sonhou em ser um músico, embora tivesse ótima técnica. Gostava era de tocar para si, por puro prazer. A guitarra (além de Hiram) era a mais fiel parceira em momentos para relaxar nas horas de lazer. A escola de medicina era competitiva e estressante. O segundo ano era ainda mais puxado que o primeiro e sabia que o próximo seria ainda pior, quando precisaria procurar hospitais que o aceitasse como residente e, assim, cumprir mais alguns anos de especialização. Queria ser cirurgião. De qual especialidade ainda não sabia. Gostava mais de "colocar a mão na massa" do que simplesmente clinicar.

Tocou guitarra por duas horas seguidas. Nem viu o tempo passar.

"Ainda bem que guitarra pode ser colocada em qualquer canto" – surpreendeu-se coma chegada de Hiram – "Imagine se eu ainda tocasse piano?"

"Ei" – Juan colocou a guitarra de lado e cumprimentou o namorado com um beijo – "Como foi de viagem?"

"Cansativo" – olhou o pequeno espaço – "Ainda arrumou nada?"

"Bom, eu trouxe minhas coisas, se isso te serve. Além disso, precisamos dividir o espaço para nossas coisas."

"Não poderia fazer isso sozinho?"

"Claro, eu poderia colocar todas as minhas canecas de cerveja e a minha coleção de troféus e medalhas de futebol naquela prateleira ali e os meus livros de Medicina da de baixo. Os meus discos ficariam na terceira fileira e para sobrar espaço a gente poderia jogar algumas das suas caixas no buraco negro da rua."

Hiram gargalhou.

"Sendo assim, obrigado pela consideração."

"Cara, a gente vai morar juntos" – os dois estavam na quitinete, as coisas estavam empacotadas, mas a ficha ainda não havia caído para Juan.

"Parece que sim" – Hiram sorriu nervoso. Era também uma experiência inédita para ele.

"Tem tanta coisa para fazer que nem sei por onde começar."

"A gente poderia começar por ali" – Hiram apontou para a cama.

"Você é um pervertido, Berry."

"Não tenho culpa que estou viciado nos seus beijos e no Lopez jr."

"Ah, então você confessa que só tolera o Lopez aqui por causa do Lopez jr.?

"Os dois são magníficos."

Começaram a arrumação do apartamento desarrumando a cama.

...

**Em algum momento de 1990...**

**Hiram Berry, 24, Cleveland, Ohio**

"O que você faz mesmo?" – Joel Berry perguntou ao nervoso Juan enquanto os dois estavam sentados na sala da pequena mansão nas proximidades do lago Eire.

Era uma casa linda e a mais rica que já tinha entrado na vida. Havia quadros na sala de artistas judeus, conforme Hiram explicou. Havia um canto só com pratarias e cristais, um bar, tinha um piano de calda no meio da biblioteca, uma piscina, uma casa anexa que era do tamanho da casa dos pais de Juan. Hiram evitava falar mencionar as posses da família, mas Juan estava impressionado no conforto que o dinheiro que fabricar tecidos poderia proporcionar. Ernesto Lopez ganhava um bom salário como professor adjunto da OSU, mas uma boa parcela estava comprometida com a faculdade de Rosa e com as parcelas da casa que só terminariam no final do ano.

"Sou estudante de medicina. Vou iniciar o terceiro ano na volta das férias, apesar de ter aproveitado para me adiantar em cursos de verão. Faço isso desde o ano passado. É duro, mas isso vai me possibilitar seguir para a residência no meio do ano que vem" – Juan respondeu ainda intimidado com a presença de Joel.

"E mora com meu filho..." – Joel não estava muito feliz com a informação.

"Sim, senhor."

Joel Berry era intimidador aos olhos de Juan. Não apenas por ser o sogro e se aproximava o momento em que Hiram sairia do armário para o pai e ele estaria ali para apoiar o namorado. Joel pareceu um homem enorme aos olhos de Juan. O namorado não mentiu quando disse que o pai se parecia como um operário bem vestido, com mãos grandes, grossas, costas largas, rugas de expressão que aumentava a impressão de austeridade, o cabelo grisalho liso num corte curto, os olhos castanhos escuros, o jeito direto de conversar, a voz grossa. Juan tinha certeza que Joel foi um brigador e logo o imaginou jovem nas ruas do Bronx brigando com vagabundos e integrantes de gangues. Talvez aparecesse ocasionalmente em casa com o olho roxo. Joel nunca foi um valentão, mas Juan estava certo quando imaginou que o sogro não levava desaforo para casa. Nisso os dois se pareciam. Tal como o patriarca judeu, Juan nunca procurou por briga, mas distribuía socos quando era preciso.

"Hiram disse que jogou futebol."

"Nos Cats, de Garfield High, em Lima. Fomos campeões estaduais. E joguei nos Buckeyes por três anos. Tenho um título de Big Ten pelos Bucks."

"Minha memória deve estar fraca por não me lembrar de ver você jogar. Tenho dificuldade de guardar nomes de jogadores" – o que não era verdade porque, como fã e bom observador do esporte, Joel se lembrava de ver um Juan Lopez nos gramados.

"É justo. Somos muitos."

"Por que parou?"

"Sofri uma lesão séria no joelho durante a pré-temporada. Ainda tentei voltar, mas o tesão de jogar simplesmente passou e eu pedi para deixar a equipe no fim da temporada."

"Correto..." – Joel balançou a cabeça. A pulga atrás da orelha não passava – "Daí resolveu seguir a carreira de médico?"

"Nunca foi o meu objetivo me profissionalizar, senhor Berry. Já entrei na OSU prestando todas as matérias que eram pré-requisito para a faculdade de medicina. Coisas como bioquímica, anatomia básica, cálculo, química orgânica, biologia, essas coisas. Em três anos eu consegui cumprir o básico para fazer a prova de admissão da escola de medicina e passei."

"Você estudou em cadáveres e tudo mais?" – Joel fez cara de nojo.

"Ainda estudo. É essencial."

"Não dá para fazer bonecos de plástico para essas coisas?"

"Material plástico só é usado nas aulas teóricas" – Juan abriu um leve sorriso. Era conhecido entre os colegas como durão porque era um dos poucos que nunca desmaiou ou passou mal revirando órgãos de cadáveres com forte cheiro de formol.

"Você deve ser muito dedicado aos estudos, senhor Lopez."

"Se não for, não consigo chegar aos meus objetivos."

Hiram espiava a conversa entre os dois do canto do corredor. Estava ansioso. Ia da cozinha até a sala de tempos em tempos para ver se estava tudo bem e rezava para que Juan preparasse bem o terreno para a grande revelação da noite.

"Você precisa se acalmar, Hiram" – Sarah passou a mão nas costas do filho.

"Avi não é fácil, ima."

"Não vou mentir. Ele vai sofrer um forte baque, mas confie em deus que dará tudo certo. Vamos servir o jantar?"

Hiram acenou e começou a ajudar a mãe e a empregada a colocar a mesa para o jantar na sala ao lado da principal. Caprichoso como sempre, colocou a mesa com esmero. Os talheres nos lados certos, a distribuição das taças. Ele podia ter fumado toda maconha do mundo, mas sabia ter etiqueta quando necessário. A refeição incluía cordeiro e alguns pratos típicos da culinária judaica. Apesar de Hiram estar afastado da religião, ele sentia falta dessas pequenas tradições, como a culinária. Aprendeu a fazer algumas receitas. A faculdade o ensinou a se virar na cozinha e a sorte dele é que Juan também começou a aprender a cozinhar o básico e mesmo pouco experiente no que dizia respeito ao forno e fogão, ele costumava ser melhor e certo dia até arriscou uma receita judaica para agradar o namorado. Não estava ruim.

Os Berry e Juan jantaram e conversaram casualidades. Era uma estratégia dos dois contar sobre o relacionamento como se fosse uma casualidade também. Deu certo com os Lopez, embora Miranda tenha ficado mais baqueada do que Ernesto. Maria foi a única da família que fez uma manifestação veemente contra o relacionamento, o que era compreensível.

"Avi" – Hiram deu um pequeno sorriso e limpou a boca com o guardanapo de pano – "A refeição estava perfeita. Obrigado ao senhor e a imi. Não e todo o dia que se come bem assim."

"Espero que um dia você possa retribuir" – Joel ainda estava sério, desconfiado.

"Claro, avi. Tão logo Juan e eu pudermos recebê-los numa casa melhor, o convite será feito" – Hiram segurou a mão de Juan que estava sobre a mesa e sorriu nervoso, esperando que o pai pudesse entender o recado. Tudo dentro da casualidade, certo? Esse era o plano.

"O que está querendo dizer, Hiram?" – Joel ficou confuso – "Você age como se fosse um parceiro desse aí."

"Nós somos parceiros, avi. Juan e eu nos amamos e esperamos construir uma vida em conjunto."

Joel abaixou o olhar. Ele tirou o guardanapo preso à gola da camiseta e o jogou em cima da mesa. Sarah prendeu a respiração e os outros dois ficaram tensos. Joel passou a mão no rosto, nos cabelos e bateu as duas mãos na mesa.

"Muito bem" – ele disse tentando controlar o ódio que sentia no momento – "Tudo que eu tinha de fazer por você eu já fiz. Mas agora eu quero que o senhor e esse seu macho saiam da minha mesa, da minha casa e não voltem mais."

"Avi..." – Hiram tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

"Não me faça te enxotar da minha casa a pontapés, porque eu o farei."

"Tudo bem" – Hiram tentou se controlar.

Os dois se levantaram da mesa. Hiram deu um beijo no rosto da mãe, que estava em prantos, pegou a carteira, as chaves do carro e saiu pela porta da frente de mãos dadas com Juan. Assim que sentou no banco do passageiro, chorou compulsivamente. Dentro da pequena mansão dos Berry, Sarah gritava com o marido, que não lhe dava atenção. Joel Berry pegou uma garrafa de whisky no bar, foi para a varanda do quintal e bebeu até desmaiar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Em algum momento de 1991...**

**Juan Lopez, 24, Cleveland, Ohio**

"Como estou?"

"Sério? Você vai trabalhar de terno e gravata só para chegar ao hospital e colocar aquele uniforme horrível?"

"É o meu primeiro dia de residência e eu quero deixar uma boa impressão. Além do mais, nunca viu os jogadores de futebol?"

"O que têm eles?"

"Eles chegam e saem do trabalho impecáveis. Mesmo que o trabalho deles consista em usar camisa, short, chuteira e sua um bocado."

"Ok, burguês" – Hiram ajeitou a gravata do namorado e o beijou – "Boa sorte. E mostre a eles quem manda."

"Quem manda é o chefe dos residentes por hora" – Juan sorriu e pegou a pequena sacola que tinha objetos de higiene pessoal, o tênis, as meias de algodão e o jaleco branco impecável com o nome J. Lopez bordado.

Ao longo dos anos o doutor Juan Lopez preservaria o hábito de levar ao trabalho a sacola esportiva com os pertences, objetos de higiene, o tênis e o jaleco. Até mesmo quando se tornaria chefe da cirurgia dali a alguns anos em Lima, quando passaria a trabalhar com roupa social boa parte do tempo e teria uma sala própria em vez de apenas um armário, o hábito não acabaria. Cada item seria separado no próprio plástico dentro dos compartimentos. Um hábito de organização que Rachel herdaria. Santana, nem tanto.

Juan entrou no carro de segunda mão recém adquirido e partiu para o trabalho. Aquele foi um presente de Ernesto Lopez para a formatura do filho, muito embora fosse um ato simbólico de título. Juan era graduado em Medicina. Restava agora passar pelo processo de especialização que duraria de quatro a oito anos dependendo da área em que quisesse seguir. A questão é que a primeira decisão já foi tomada e Juan seria um cirurgião. De quê, ele ainda não sabia ao certo. Foi aceito como residente em três hospitais: em Columbus, em Dayton e em Cleveland, sendo que o último era o mais renomado.

Hiram relutou se mudar de Columbus, onde estava perfeitamente estabelecido, para voltar a Cleveland. Era a cidade da adolescência dele, os pais estavam ali. Embora adorasse Sarah Berry, ainda tinha mágoa com o pai e era estranho estar na mesma cidade que ele. Por amor a Juan, Hiram passou por cima. Teve tempo de arrumar um novo emprego, um que recebia um salário melhor do que no Jardim Botânico como sub-gerente do departamento de Botânica do Parque Nacional Cuyahoga Valley. Era um trabalho mais administrativo, mas que Hiram era perfeitamente capaz de realizar.

Alugaram uma casinha azul com garagem no quintal e dois quartos num bairro relativamente tranqüilo próximo à periferia da cidade. Não era muito grande, mas era vista com uma mudança e tanto para o casal que estava habituado a morar numa quitinete. Tanto que as coisas que mutuavam o pequeno espaço em Columbus não conseguiam preencher a nova casa. Sequer tiveram tempo de comprar móveis além da cama, duas cadeiras, um raque e uma televisão. Mas estavam felizes.

Juan entrou no hospital pela primeira vez com um funcionário efetivo. Cumprimentou os colegas residentes, três deles que haviam acabado de entrar, e outros oito que estavam na luta há mais tempo. Diana Findley era a chefe dos residentes. Ela era uma cirurgiã que se especializava na cardiologia e que deveria prestar ao exame de qualificação ao fim do ano. Nada mais do que uma longa e estressante entrevista técnica sobre procedimentos, diagnósticos e situações hipotéticas dadas por médicos membros do conselho de medicina que concederiam ao novo médico a licença para atuar.

Claro que Juan ainda não pensava no exame de qualificação. Nem poderia. Ele chegou ao vestiário louco para acompanhar as mais diversas situações e casos cirúrgicos.

"Lopez" – Findley apresentou um sorrisinho ao ver o jovem residente se apresentar como um cadete no exército – "Você vai acompanhar a doutora Marvel na obstetrícia."

"Marvel, sério? Obstetrícia?" – ele baixou a cabeça quando Findley o olhou feio. Simplesmente pegou a prancheta e foi procurar a doutora e professora daquele mês.

A doutora Marvel não fazia jus ao sobrenome. Era uma mulher objetiva, falava sempre olhando para frente, andava rápido e por vezes fazia perguntas que não tinha certeza se conseguia responder corretamente. Primeiro visitaram uma paciente que precisava tomar remédio para não dar a luz antes do tempo. Devia ser um pesadelo passar quase toda a gestação em cima de uma cama e Juan agradeceu aos céus a sorte que tinha em ser homem e ser anatomicamente impossível carregar um filho dentro de si. Como aquela mulher devia sofrer.

A segunda paciente do dia estava em companhia do marido e em pleno trabalho de parto. Juan tinha revirado cadáveres e visto as mais grotescas imagens que envolviam o corpo humano, mas aquela foi a primeira vez que viu alguém nascer ao vivo e o estômago dele baqueou. Achou a cena fortíssima. Todo o grito, o pai ali ao lado sorrindo enquanto era xingado e o garoto saindo entre as pernas da mulher envolto de sebo. O pai cortou o cordão umbilical, as enfermeiras pegaram a criança para os primeiros cuidados e a doutora Marvel parabenizava a mãe pela coragem. De fato, era preciso ter muita coragem para parir.

"Já suturou antes, Lopez?" – a doutora Marvel perguntou sem parar de andar quando foram encontrar a próxima paciente uma hora depois do parto normal.

"Sim, muitas vezes. Em geral pequenos cortes causados em acidentes domésticos ou coisas correlacionadas de pessoas que atendíamos gratuitamente na universidade."

"E grandes suturas?"

"Só uma vez. Foi um braço de um sujeito que brigou num bar. Foi uma coisa feia, mas eu consegui fechar o buraco e esse paciente não perdeu o braço. Mas eu treino bastante usando uma berinjela. Às vezes uma banana."

A doutora parou e finalmente olhou para o residente.

"Bananas?" – Juan gelou achando que levaria a maior das broncas, que seria ridicularizado. Em vez disso, deu uma gargalhada – "Desde o meu tempo de residente que não vejo uma dessas. hoje é o seu dia de sorte, Lopez, vamos fazer em breve uma cesariana e espero que você participe mais desta vez."

A cesariana foi bem sucedida e Juan suturou a paciente sob olhar atento da enfermeira. Ele próprio direcionava olhar atento para o procedimento da doutora, prestou atenção na técnica e nas explicações. Sentiu que sabia muito pouco sobre a área da obstetrícia e que precisava estudar muito mais, embora não fosse a área que tinha pensado em atuar. De qualquer forma, era sempre um grande aprendizado. Decidiu que precisava ter um livro para estudar sempre que tivesse uma folga. Ao fim da jornada do primeiro dia de trabalho, tomou uma rápida chuveirada no vestiário do hospital e voltou a vestir o terno.

Chegou em casa exausto e quase em pânico ao saber que no dia seguinte seria o primeiro plantão.

"Como foi?" – Hiram lhe serviu um copo de chá quentinho.

"Foi" – Juan sentou-se em uma das duas cadeiras que havia na casa – "Estarei de plantão amanhã."

"Já?"

"Exploração de mão de obra barata" – Juan tomou um pouco do chá cuja quentura desceu perfeito garganta abaixo.

"Entendo..." – Hiram passou a mão nos cabelos do namorado – "Mas ao menos está feliz?"

"Demais!" – Juan abriu um sorriso genuíno, desses que revelava o furinho na bochecha.

Hiram o beijou e Juan fechou o olho com a carícia.

"Acho que preciso de algo relaxante" – Juan disse baixinho.

"Bom" – Hiram tirou a caneca das mãos do namorado e colocou a bebida no chão – "Tenho algo que funciona muito bem" – abriu o botão da calça do namorado e desceu o zíper. Tratou de relaxar o namorado com a boca.

...

**Shelby Corcoran, 18, Cleveland, Ohio.**

Finalmente Cleveland. Em raras ocasiões a família Corcoran havia viajado para outros lugares em férias. Cleveland? A jovem Shelby só visitou numa única ocasião, mesmo sendo uma cidade grande próxima ao quase vilarejo em que ela cresceu. Ainda não era o lugar ideal, ainda não era Nova York, não tinha Broadway. Mas Cleveland tinha um bar em que poderia cantar à noite e uma lanchonete em que poderia complementar a renda e economizar dinheiro para atingir o sonho de conseguir chegar à Nova York em condições melhores do que de uma sem-teto, que na verdade seria.

Saiu de casa no dia seguinte em que se formou na escola. Deu um abraço de despedida na mãe e fez a promessa de que um dia voltaria para cuidar dela. O irmão não estava presente. Trabalhava como caminhoneiro e estava em viagem. O pai não quis se despedir. Amaldiçoou a atitude de mulher que queria ter vida fácil e virou as costas. Não que Shelby precisasse da benção do pai, mas uma palavra de carinho não seria mal. Em especial por aqueles dois últimos anos em que a comunicação com o pai havia se restringido ao mínimo necessário.

"O próximo aluguel é todo seu" – disse Wendy, a amiga com quem dividia um minúsculo apartamento que ficava acima do prediozinho de três andares que tinha uma academia de boxe e karatê no térreo.

Wendy era amiga de escola de Shelby que foi para Cleveland um ano antes para fazer um curso de esteticista após se formar. Os grandes sonhos não se realizaram para a moça, mas ao menos ganhava a vida trabalhando como manicure de dia e às vezes complementava a renda saindo com alguns caras no mesmo bar em que conseguiu emprego de garçonete-cantora para Shelby. Wendy não se considerava prostituta. De forma alguma. Ela só saía com alguns caras quando queria e quando era preciso para conseguir completar o dinheiro do aluguel. Mas agora que dividia as despesas com alguém supostamente honrada (pelo menos essa era a fama de Shelby na escola, além de bitch), talvez não precisasse mais fazer o complemento e poderia até arrumar um namorado.

"Eu sei" – Shelby terminava de acomodar as roupas na gaveta.

"Você pode conseguir alguns caras no bar se precisar fazer mais dinheiro e ir para Nova York."

"Eu não vou precisar apelar para isso" – Shelby estava determinada.

"Não é apelar. Você escolhe o cara, sabe? Um que você ache bonitinho o suficiente para ir para a cama com ele. Então você sai com ele. É como ter uma aventura de uma noite só com uma pessoa, só que ela te paga ao final."

"Você faz isso todos os dias?" – Shelby não queria julgar, mas não tinha certeza se ueria dividir o espaço com uma prostituta.

"Não. Só quando preciso de algum dinheiro extra."

"Desculpe, mas não vou precisar disso."

"Bom, talvez precise para economizar para ir a Nova York."

"Se eu tivesse a mínima intenção de fazer isso, teria ido direto a Nova York e ganharia dinheiro assim enquanto faria audições pela manhã."

"Você é quem sabe."

Shelby terminou de arrumar as próprias coisas no minúsculo quanto enquanto reafirmava para si mesma o plano de conseguir dinheiro suficiente para se sustentar em Nova York e tentar a sorte na Broadway. Faria cursos e se dedicaria ao mundo do teatro. Era isso. Não seria, jamais, como a amiga que vendia o corpo em troca do aluguel.

Pegou o estojo de maquiagem, a escova de cabelo e colocou na bolsa. Era seis horas da noite e passou a andar depressa pelo bairro até chegar a um ponto de ônibus. Já tinha feito o trajeto e sabia exatamente como proceder. O ônibus urbano não era mais uma novidade para a caipira que veio de uma cidade pequena de Ohio. Uma caipira até para os padrões do próprio Ohio. Desceu no ponto correto no centro da cidade e andou diretamente para o bar. No trabalho, colocou o uniforme que consistia numa saia curta, uma blusa apertada e decotada que imitava terno e gravata. Era como uma fantasia slut de Halloween. Colocou a maquiagem, escovou o cabelo e esperou a hora da casa abrir e os clientes chegarem. O restaurante era um híbrido com jazz club muito famoso por conta do bar e do ambiente ideal para paquera. Era onde alguns caras com certo dinheiro iam com amantes ou para pegar algumas garotas, como as discretas prostitutas que ali circulavam, quando não alguma garçonete que topasse fazer um programa após o expediente. Sim, Shelby estava ciente do ambiente em que estava empregada, mas que diabos, existia um palco e ela podia cantar se a banda de jazz a convocasse.

No final do segundo set, Shelby foi convidada a cantar uma canção. Cantou Body and Soul como se fosse uma jazzista de alma destroçada. Foi uma interpretação realmente impressionante que arrancou alguns aplausos, mesmo que desinteressados. Ainda isso foi uma vitória. Ela se curvou levemente e agradeceu.

"O que vai fazer depois do expediente?" – um cliente perguntou. Era um homem em seus cinqüenta anos que fumava numa mesa de canto.

"Vou para casa" – Shelby respondeu seca. Mas ela arregalou os olhos ao ver que o cliente lhe deixava cem dólares em gorjeta.

"Posso te dar uma gorjeta melhor se você puder cantar para mim em particular."

"Me desculpe senhor, mas não estou disponível" – recolheu o dinheiro da conta, mas deixou a gorjeta. Ela ainda tinha algum amor próprio a preservar.

O cliente insistiu que ela pegasse a gorjeta como recompensa por ter feito jus a um clássico da música americana. Shelby acenou e agradeceu. Esse mesmo cliente voltaria em outras noites e todas as vezes daria uma gorjeta generosa apesar da recusa de Shelby em dormir com ele. Dois meses depois, no final do verão, o dono do jazz club conversou com Shelby sobre o cliente especial. Que talvez fosse conveniente para que ela aceitasse tomar um café com o sujeito uma vez que ele estava sendo tão generoso. Ela pegou os 500 dólares que havia economizado em gorjetas naquele período e esperou o cliente aparecer. Após servir as mesas, após a canção da noite, Shelby foi até a mesa do cliente persistente.

"Aqui está" – deixou os 500 dólares para o homem.

"O que é isso?"

"Eu não lhe devo nada. As gorjetas generosas não valem um café comigo."

Pediu demissão em seguida. E o fez de cabeça erguida.

...

**Hiram Berry, 25, Cleveland, Ohio**

A casa estava bem mobiliada com sofá, mesa, cadeira, estante e tudo mais que se tinha direito. Era uma vitória que Hiram se orgulhava. Ele e Juan formavam uma grande dupla. Eram cúmplices, lutavam pelo sucesso profissional, o dinheiro era suficiente para uma vida tranquila, mesmo que sem maiores luxos. Para completar, Hiram havia recebido um prêmio de dez mil dólares de um prêmio regional pela publicação de uma pesquisa que basicamente foi a continuação do trabalho final da faculdade.

Estava confiante, feliz e ansioso pelos dias de recesso que Juan teria do hospital: uma semana. Tempo em que os dois pegariam um avião e passariam alguns dias em Nova York, quando Hiram iria assistir com o seu homem a uma peça da Broadway. Liza Minelli faria um especial de Cabaret, o único musical que Juan realmente apreciou. Seria uma das várias viagens que fariam juntos sempre que podiam. Primeiro à dois. Seria assim até depois das meninas nascerem. Elas só acompanhariam os pais a partir dos seis anos, idade em que já conseguiriam aproveitar a experiência.

"Capuccino com creme, por favor" – ele pediu em um Starbucks.

Recebeu o copo de café e caminhou em direção ao carro com jeito sonhador. Era como se a vida fosse finalmente boa. Dirigiu até um restaurante e encomendou uma refeição para viagem. Embora Juan tivesse mão descente para fazer um prato mais sofisticado, Hiram não saia do básico e precisava apelar a restaurantes se quisesse colocar algo com mais paladar dentro da barriga. Além disso, ele tinha uma boa razão para encomendar uma comida melhor em um restaurante: receberia a visita da mãe pela primeira vez desde que chegou à cidade.

Esperou pacientemente o preparo da dos pratos enquanto esperava no sofá do restaurante. Aproveitou para ler um jornal. Sentiu vontade de fumar, mas em vez disso mascou um chiclete. Havia prometido a Juan que pararia de fumar. Já não consumia maconha e diminuiu consideravelmente o consumo de bebida alcoólica. Pensava até em tornar-se vegetariano num segundo momento de regeneração de hábitos.

"Sua encomenda, senhor Berry" – a funcionária do restaurante entregou as marmitas.

"Obrigado."

Voltou para casa e arrumou o lugar para receber a mãe para o jantar. Talvez Juan, mas o namorado não havia dado certeza de que conseguiria sair do hospital a tempo. Sarah Berry chegou pontualmente às seis horas. O filho a recebeu com um beijo comovido e um abraço apertado.

"Que saudades, ima."

"Igualmente, filho."

"Entre. É uma casa simples e ainda estamos trabalhando na decoração, mas já se parece bastante com um lar."

Sarah observou a sala da casa pequena, mesmo que tivesse dois pavimentos e nenhum porão. O jogo de sofá era de segunda mão, mas estava em perfeitas condições. Havia porta-retratos na estante em que ficava a televisão. Fotos de Juan e Hiram juntos. Fotos da família de Juan e também uma da própria Sarah com o filho. Joel também estava representado e isso a comoveu. Apesar de pai e filho estarem de relações cortadas, Hiram não deixou de amar Joel.

"É um lugar adorável, Hiram. Lembra a primeira casa que tivemos em Cleveland, lembra?"

"Vagamente" – sorriu para a mãe – "A senhora gostaria de alguma coisa? Um vinho para abrir o apetite?"

"Está cedo demais para vinho e eu estou dirigindo. Aceito água."

"É um belo carro, ima."

"Os negócios do seu pai vão bem."

"Tenho certeza que sim."

"E como está a sua vida? E Juan?"

"Tem os altos e baixos" – Hiram serviu-se de vinho e entregou um copo de água fresca para a mãe – "Juan é meio machão e trabalha muito naquele hospital. Há dias que a gente sequer consegue se ver porque quando ele chega do plantão eu estou saindo para o trabalho. Mas quer saber, ima, nunca estive tão feliz. Ele cuida de mim, preza pela minha saúde e estou fazendo um esforço enorme para parar de fumar."

"Estou com Juan sobre você parar de fumar."

"Aliás, como a senhora conseguiu fazer isso?"

"Quando soube que uma pessoa muito querida em Nova York, um antigo parceiro do meu pai, morreu de câncer no pulmão. Eu fui visitá-lo porque ele foi a coisa mais próxima de um pai que tive apesar do meu próprio. O estado dele era lamentável e ele mal lembrava um ser humano no estágio terminal. Decidi parar de fumar. Seu pai nunca foi de fumar além do cachimbo no fim da tarde de domingo, então eu não tinha estímulo."

"Bom saber."

Hiram convidou Sarah a sentar-se na mesa já preparada e apenas teve o trabalho de esquentar rapidamente a refeição no microondas recém adquirido. Para Hiram, aquela foi a melhor invenção da humanidade.

"Está uma delícia" – Sarah elogiou o filé – "Você não deveria ter tido tanto trabalho."

"Não foi trabalho algum buscar a comida no restaurante" – Hiram gargalhou.

Neste meio tempo Juan chegou em casa de terno e gravata carregando a usual sacola esportiva. Estava mais satisfeito depois que deixou a tutela da doutora Marvel para acompanhar o doutor Piquet da cirurgia geral. Ainda tinha algum tempo em que especialidade iria seguir, mas estava muito inclinado em seguir os passos do atual mentor. Juan cumprimentou a sogra, elogiou o cheiro apetitoso do jantar e disse que precisaria de 15 minutos para estar num estado mais apresentável. Precisava tirar o cheiro do hospital antes de sentar-se e ter uma conversa apropriada. Sarah acenou e Juan deu um leve beijo nos lábios do namorado antes de subir as escadas. Hiram o acompanhou com os olhos e, ao mesmo tempo, era observado por Sarah.

"Você gosta mesmo dele" – ela disse baixinho.

"Eu vou me casar com esse homem, ima. Eu me sinto casado, mas quero tornar as coisas oficiais entre nós nessa nossa viagem a Nova York."

"Oficiais?"

"Eu sei que a gente não pode casar perante a lei, mas quero fazer algo simbólico. Uma cerimônia simbólica com alguns dos nossos amigos, a família dele, talvez. E até mesmo da senhora, se puder."

"Hiram, isso é maravilhoso."

"Também acho!" – Juan desceu as escadas. Infelizmente a conversa não foi em tom baixo suficiente para evitar que o médico escutasse – "E eu vou aceitar, se isso serve de encorajamento."

Sarah levou as mãos ao rosto enquanto Hiram levantou-se da mesa e abraçou o seu homem.


	9. Chapter 9

**Em algum momento de 1992...**

**Juan Lopez, 25, Lima, Ohio**

Era uma partida emocionante de futebol. Pedro errou a bola e acertou a canela de Juan, que logo foi ao chão sentindo tremenda dor. Ficaria roxo. A pequena audiência que assistia ao jogo não sabia quem era pior no futebol entre os sete jogadores de cada equipe. Também constataram que um ex-astro local do futebol americano era muito melhor correndo com uma bola oval em mãos do que com uma redonda nos pés, para a vergonha da origem e cultura latina que ele representava. Mas nada do que uma boa sacanagem e provocação durante uma pelada de fim de tarde após um churrasco comunitário.

"Preciso de atendimento médico!" – Juan rolou na grama mais pela brincadeira do que pela necessidade.

"Não pode se auto-atender?" – perguntou um dos jogadores, que começou a rir sozinho antes de estender a mão para que o outro se levantasse.

"Claro, tenho visão de raio-x e digo que o seu pé de chumbo quebrou minha perna de pau."

Juan ficou de pé e sinalizou pedindo substituição. O choque com o cunhado foi uma boa oportunidade para ele poder sair de campo para não mais voltar. Cumprimentou o colega que o substituiria e mancou até onde estavam Ernesto, Maria e Hiram. Era um dia de festa, uma confraternização tradicional da vizinhança para comemorar o início do verão e das férias. Os moradores se reuniam na praça mais próxima para fazer um churrasco coletivo e interagir uns com os outros. Era também uma forma dos moradores manterem a relação amistosa em uma região difícil da cidade pela proximidade com Lima Heights Adjacent. Miranda era uma das organizadoras, auxiliada pelas costureiras da cooperativa. A matriarca Lopez paparicava o primeiro neto e proporcionando um descanso providencial à filha primogênita que estava grávida de sete meses. Naquele ano, nasceria Daniela. Rosa levou o namorado para o evento daquele ano (alguém que ela não terminaria casada) e estava por aí, misturada aos presentes, a namorar.

"Foi um ótimo jogo" – Hiram procurou ser otimista.

"Está brincado? Fue horrible" – Ernesto disparou em sua mania de misturar espanhol com inglês nas conversas informais – "Juan nunca fue bueno em el futbol."

"Verdade" – o residente piscou para o namorado – "Não é à toa que eu preferi um esporte em que basicamente se corre e se joga com as mãos."

"Achei divertido" – Hiram ponderou – "Nunca tinha visto algo assim antes."

"Nunca?" – questionou Ernesto.

O professor franziu a testa cético sobre o que o cunhado disse. Para ele, ignorância sobre uma pelada de futebol era fora de propósito. Entendia porque o futebol não era um esporte popular nos Estados Unidos, mas considerando que a Copa do Mundo aconteceria em dois anos, Ernesto esperava um aumento da curiosidade em relação ao esporte, que os americanos não o vissem apenas como um esporte de crianças e que as garotas em particular gostavam de praticar. Assim como seus netos praticariam durante a infância em parques públicos de Lima e na escola, inclusive as futuras gêmeas: netas que Ernesto veria nascer, mas não crescer.

"Eu passei parte da minha infância em Nova York entre quadras de basquete e assistindo os Giants e os Yankees. Isso não mudou quando me mudei para Ohio. Meu pai sempre disse que futebol era coisa de garotinha, que esporte de verdade era futebol americano e baseball. Nem basquete ele gosta de ver. Cabei indo na onda dele."

"Mas isso é uma vergonha, Juan" – Ernesto gesticulou ao filho – "Como você não ensinou o seu companheiro a ver futebol?"

"Não passa jogos do Barcelona em nossa TV, pai, quanto mais do Colo-Colo. Não temos TV por assinatura."

"E eu tenho?" – ele esbravejou – "Mas passa jogos no Televisa, e esse canal é aberto."

Ernesto estava numa fase de encantamento com o futebol desde que o time chileno do coração, Colo-Colo, foi campeão da Libertadores da América no ano anterior. O Barcelona, por sua vez, tinha acabado de se sagrar campeão da UEFA pela primeira vez numa decisão que havia acontecido alguns dias antes. Placar magro, uma a zero em cima do italiano Sampdoria. Apesar do entusiasmo do pai, Juan não o acompanhava. Razão número um: tinha pouco tempo livre na residência. Razão número dois: raros eram os jogos de futebol que passavam na televisão. Razão número três: Hiram ficou desgostoso com os maiores esportes populares dos Estados Unidos desde o fatídico jantar na casa de Joel e Sarah em que ele foi praticamente deserdado. Assistir uma partida de futebol americano na televisão era uma das poucas coisas que ele fazia junto com o pai, por isso Juan evitava ver esportes na televisão por mais que apreciasse. A exceção era o Superbow.

"Vou ficar mais atento" – Juan desculpou-se do grupo e foi em direção à mãe que já estava pedindo arrego depois de certo tempo entretendo o jovem e arisco Julio Lopez.

Hiram observou o marido brincando com o afilhado enquanto Miranda, já liberada, pode voltar-se para um grupo de mulheres e conversar. Rosa retornou junto com o namorado ao parque, após uma volta, e se juntou a Juan na tarefa de brincar com o sobrinho. O namorado de Rosa assistiu à partida junto com Ernesto e Hiram, mas toda vez que o botânico fazia pequenos comentários, o jovem universitário não parecia gostar de responder. Hiram preferiu pensar que tratava-se de alguém fora do lugar em vez de homofóbico. Há muito tempo procurava pensar assim das pessoas a fim de evitar a paranóia de que o mundo estava contra ele. Por mais que tivesse vontade de responder, precisava manter a postura e, desta forma, ajudar Juan que por vezes não reagia bem a esse tipo de atitude.

O casal despediu-se do resto da família Lopez no final da tarde e pegou a estrada de volta à Cleveland. Fizeram pequenos comentários sobre os acontecimentos do dia ao longo do caminho e ouviram rádio. Juan criticou a nova fase de Michael Jackson e a polêmica mudança de visual. Ao contrário de Hiram, não gostava de boa parte do que tocava naquele momento. Odiava coisas como Mariah Carey, Jon Secada, Celine Dion e Bryam Adams. Ou seja: tudo que Hiram aceitava na rádio. Achava até mesmo que o Nirvana fazia barulho demais e aquela turma de Seattle não se comparava com a classe dos acordes do The Edge, do U2. Ou mesmo com a guitarra do Slash, do Guns. Talvez estivesse ficando exigente demais, velho demais no auge dos 25 anos. Talvez fosse o amadurecimento precoce que a responsabilidade da medicina impunha.

"Não gostou nem mesmo da nova do Eric Clapton?" – Hiram questionou enquanto Juan mantinha o olho na estrada.

"Eles fez uma música sobre o filho que caiu de um prédio em Nova York!"

"Talvez ele precisasse fazer essa música."

"Eu não sei. Há certas coisas que não precisam ser ditas em público."

"Como a dor pela perda de um filho?"

"Não é o fato de ele ter feito a música, mas do que isso se transformou. Acho que se eu perdesse um filho assim, minha dor seria tão insuportável que eu ia preferir não fazer disso uma sessão pública de auto-ajuda."

"As pessoas lidam com a dor de formas diferentes, Juan. Talvez fazer essa música e cantá-la em público tenha servido de uma grande terapia para que ele pudesse lidar com a dor."

"Eu não usaria a morte de um filho meu para promover sucesso comercial, por mais que se tenha razões nobres por de trás. Aliás, eu jamais usaria um filho meu em qualquer circunstância."

Hiram silenciou-se. Achou por bem não insistir no assunto. Juan tendia a ser um tanto quanto radical para certas coisas e neste aspecto, ele se assemelhava muito com Joel Berry. Era algo por vezes perturbador aos olhos de Hiram. Fez uma pequena reflexão sobre o assunto e uma curiosidade bateu sobre algo que os dois nunca haviam conversado antes.

"Você pensa em ter filhos?"

"Claro que sim" – Juan respondeu instantaneamente – "Por que eu assumiria um compromisso assim caso não quisesse ter uma família?"

"Como?"

"Como o quê?"

"Como pretende constituir uma família dentro de um casamento gay?"

Juan fixou os olhos no resto de estrada que restava. O subúrbio da grande Cleveland já tomava conta da paisagem e em mais dez minutos estariam em casa. Pensou a respeito em silêncio. Se ele queria uma família, como a teria dentro de um relacionamento gay. Esta era uma pergunta pertinente que grudou na mente do jovem residente. Os dois entraram em casa em silêncio. Juan foi direto para o chuveiro e relaxou nos dez minutos em que costumava gastar no banho (apenas se alongava quando Hiram lhe fazia companhia). Colocou o costumeiro short e caminhou pela casa sem camisa. Ainda tinha um belo corpo, com belos músculos a exibir, embora a causa por andar à vontade pela casa não fosse de vaidade, mas de hábito. Algo que preservaria até os primeiros anos das gêmeas. Sentou-se no sofá e ligou a televisão. Colocou propositalmente no programa de resumo esportivo.

Hiram sentou-se ao lado do jovem marido e prestou atenção nos comentários por um momento. Ao contrário de Juan, Hiram não era de andar sem camisa pela casa e por vezes se admirava com o calorento companheiro que não raro chutava as cobertas enquanto dormia. Tomou um gole da sopa de caneca. O gosto não era grande coisa, tomava mais para ter um salzinho na boca e manter o estômago forrado antes de dormir.

"Você gostaria de ter filhos, Hiram?" – a pergunta quase fez o botânico cuspir na caneca. Ele endireitou-se e abaixou o volume da televisão antes de responder.

"Nunca havia pensado nisso. Sinceramente não sei te dizer" – houve mais um espaço de silêncio – "E se eu não quisesse ter filhos, você ainda ficaria comigo? Não é que o nosso casamento tenha valor legal..."

"Nosso casamento tem valor para mim, Hiram" – Juan respondeu rapidamente – "Não me importo com um pedaço de papel."

"Ainda assim, você ficaria comigo?"

"Sim, eu ficaria porque eu te amo."

A resposta provocou um pequeno sorriso em Hiram, que o impulsionou a dar um pequeno beijo no rosto do residente. Isso fez com que Juan realmente desse uma boa olhada no marido desde o início da conversa. Ele sorriu e beijou Hiram na boca.

"Talvez a gente possa ter filhos, afinal" – Hiram disse com um pequeno sorriso no rosto – "A gente pode adotar um garotinho para você ensinar a jogar futebol e eu ensinar a fazer jardinagem."

"Jardinagem? Um pesquisador como você se contentaria a ensinar o seu filho a fazer jardinagem?"

"Jardinagem é uma terapia" – de fato, a frente da pequena casa alugada pelo casal ostentava um pequeno e belo jardim cuidado pessoalmente por Hiram.

"Isso endossa a minha teoria de que todo botânico é um jardineiro metido a besta" – Juan sorriu e ganhou um beliscão de Hiram. Ele se contorceu brevemente antes de contra-atacar.

Os dois terminaram a pequena briga fazendo amor ali mesmo na sala.

...

**Shelby Corcoran, 20, Cleveland, Ohio**

O curso de canto e teatro onerava Shelby, que se apoiava em dois empregos para pagar o aluguel e demais contas: um como garçonete e outro, duas vezes por semana, vocalista de uma banda de standards que tocava de forma fixa num bar de Cleveland. A vida não estava fácil para a sonhadora candidata a atriz de musical, mas ela lutava como podia. Tinha razões suficientes para vencer na vida. Tinha de fazer isso para provar a ela mesma que era capaz de transformar a própria vida e destino. E também seria uma resposta ao pai e à família. Shelby ainda não havia digerido bem as palavras amargas que lhe foi dirigida do próprio progenitor em relação às opções que fazia para realizar sonhos. Para o senhor Corcoran, ser atriz era sinônimo de libertinagem. Mas Shelby persistia. Ela tinha consciência do próprio talento. O que a confundia era os caminhos para chegar lá.

Por isso ela colocava o emocional dela nas interpretações sempre emocionais e fortes de todas as canções em que se propunha a executar em cima do palco. Era assim que ela se colocava ao cantar Don't Rain on My Parade, para um show inspirado em Funny Girl, para qual ensaiava três vezes por semana após as aulas de um curso de extensão de teatro musical meia-boca que conseguiu pagar. Era emblemático cantar aquele número do musical e visualizar a si mesma como a personagem de Barbra Streisand que chega à Nova York num barquinho mequetrefe para tentar conquistar a fama.

"Uau, Corcoran" – aplaudiu o professor do curso de teatro – "Hoje você está inspirada."

"Obrigada!" – ela se curvou orgulhosa.

"Ok, pessoal. Ficaremos por aqui. Não se esqueçam de fazer os exercícios e vejo vocês na próxima semana."

Aplausos habituais de final de atividades e os alunos foram se dispersando. Shelby desceu do palco direto para os braços do namorado, Rick Egan, que era um colega de curso. Se conheceram no início do ano. Rick era um adepto à moda grunge que foi ao bar que Shelby cantava. Era a segunda semana dela no lugar. Foi o namorado cabeludo que encontrou o curso de teatro musical que ambos poderiam arcar. Ele próprio estava interessado em teatro, não necessariamente em musicais, mas estava ali para acompanhar a garota dele. O sonho dela era Nova York, Broadway. O dele? Não sabia. Mas as coisas entre eles estavam boas enquanto estivessem em Cleveland.

"Broadway então?" – o professor franziu a testa numa mesa de bar após a aula em que acompanhou um pequeno grupo de alunos para interagir melhor com alguns deles. Ele bebeu a cerveja (já havia ingerido outras) e sorriu para a aluna talentosa, sem a menor sobra de dúvida, porém ingênua.

"Acha que não sou capaz?" – Shelby empinou o corpo em desafio.

"Ao contrário, acho que é plenamente capaz. A pergunta é que talento por si só não resolve. Você acha que um curso de teatro feito em no currículo, um rosto bonito e uma boa voz vão abrir portas?"

"Por que não abririam?" – desta vez foi Rick que perguntou em desafio.

"Com todo respeito, pense também em abrir as pernas para conseguir um lugar ao sol. Como estamos num bar, não falo como seu professor, mas como um amigo: Broadway? Aquilo é uma selva. Acredite, falo por experiência própria."

"Talvez não tenha conseguido por não ser tão bom quanto pensa que é" – Shelby desdenhou.

"As pessoas que concorrem aos papeis principais na Broadway ou são famosas em Hollywood, ou são atores consolidados, ou são prodígios identificados por agentes ou diretores fortes. Vou contar uma história para vocês chamada Nova York, a cidade que devora. Cleveland é uma cidade de interior em vista ao que se encontra por lá. Aquele lugar é para as pessoas mais frias e calculistas da face da terra, não é para românticos. Broadway. A concorrência é gigante. Há filas e filas de pessoas dispostas a um pequeno papel que seja no teatro mais off off que exista. E não pense que são pessoas que apenas se baseiam no próprio talento que acham que têm. Elas tem formação acadêmica forte, conhecem pessoas, e mesmo assim trabalham em bares e lugares assim, fazem o nome da forma que dá. Woody Allen? Ele é um gênio, certo? Mas começou escrevendo esquetes de comédia no Village Vanguart, que é um cubículo. Muitos dos roteiristas, atores e cantores precisaram fazer a noite antes de conquistar a Broadway. Não pense que vá chegar a Nova York que as pessoas vão render ao seu talento, porque iguais a você, há centenas. Talvez milhares. E eles só precisam de uma. As outras vão para as ruas. As mais inteligentes pensam em outras possibilidades de carreira. Quer um conselho? Se quiser mesmo tentar fazer o caminho da Broadway sem precisar abrir as pernas de imediato, e eu enfatizo o tentar, então consiga um bom dinheiro. As pessoas gostam mais de você se diz que tem algum. Ninguém se comove mais com a pobreza, minha cara. Os tempos românticos acabaram nos anos 60."

Shelby absorveu as palavras do professor embriagado mais do que gostaria. Ela chegou em casa com o namorado à tira-colo e foi direto para o quarto passar a noite com ele. Na penumbra da noite, olhando pela janela do pequeno quarto do apartamento em que dividia com uma amiga, pensou em como poderia conseguir um bom montante de dinheiro para ir à Nova York.


	10. Chapter 10

**Em algum momento de 1993...**

**Hiram Berry, 27, Cleveland, Ohio.**

Hiram fazia contas quase todos os dias. Não era um bom administrador, nem mesmo Juan era muito bom com finanças, mas ele estava ali aprendendo tudo na marra. Se Joel Berry o visse trabalhar em cima da calculadora, certamente estamparia no rosto um sorriso de vingança. Era momento de fazer as contas. Eles precisavam ter pelo menos 80 mil dólares para conceber um filho. Desde quando decidiram o método em que teriam um filho, economizaram 19 mil dólares em pouco mais de um ano. Juan passou a fazer parte da equipe de pesquisa do dr. Bruner sobre processo cirúrgico em diabéticos e isso lhe dava um adicional no salário de residente. Conseguia pagar todas as contas do mês com o dinheiro e ainda economizar cerca de 700 dólares. Claro que isso só era possível porque Hiram, a outra metade, também segurava a barra. O salário de botânico na reserva era razoável (superior ao que recebia no Jardim Botânico em Columbus), e conseguia guardar entre 400 a 600 dólares. Havia o rendimento da poupança que ajudava e a sobra do dinheiro do último prêmio pela pesquisa desenvolvida por Hiram. Eles tinham um carro para vender se fosse preciso. O veículo renderia algo entre sete e nove mil dólares. Ia depender de como eles o venderiam.

Anotou o valor da meta numa folha. Abaixo que era realidade e de onde poderiam tirar o restante com a data estipulada pelo casal em fazer o procedimento. Até junho de 1995, eles esperavam conseguir a barriga de aluguel, a doadora dos óvulos e pagar o custo dos serviços clínicos. Como Juan era pupilo do dr. Bruner, que por sua vez era sócio de uma clínica de fertilização, ficou combinado que por 20 mil dólares o procedimento de inseminação seria realizado. Preço de custo apenas. Uma recompensa por Juan ser um bom aluno. Contratar uma barriga de aluguel custava em média 30 mil dólares, mais todas as despesas médicas. O preço poderia subir se a doadora dos óvulos fosse a mesma que faria a gestação. Juan chegou a pensar em alguns nomes de mulheres que doariam os óvulos de graça para eles, mas pensaram que seria estranho ter um filho de um amigo. Acharam por bem encontrar uma estranha para fazer o pacote completo pela proposta de 40 mil, com margem para negociar até os 50 mil. O restante do dinheiro seria para pagar os honorários do advogado, que poderia cobrar pelo menos 5 mil dólares pelos serviços para fazer o contrato, registro em cartório. Poderia haver alguns adicionais para resolver o processo de adoção. Ainda era preciso ter um pouco de sobra de orçamento para as despesas médicas.

Isso dava aos dois sete meses para levantar todo o dinheiro. A meta era continuar a economizar os salários, vender o carro de Juan (que poderia trabalhar de ônibus ou metrô) e havia o empréstimo que Pedro e Maria poderiam fazer para fechar a conta da planilha. O último recurso seria fazer um empréstimo no banco.

"O que está fazendo?" – Molly Gerden, a outra botânica do parque, perguntou. Hiram era o superior direto dela, mas que, na prática, os dois eram parceiros de jornada que trabalhavam praticamente sozinhos na estufa de pesquisa e no trabalho pelo parque.

"Contas."

"Ainda é meados do mês e você já está fazendo as contas?"

"Não as contas domésticas comuns. Lembra que eu te falei que eu e o meu marido estamos tentando nos reproduzir?" – ela acenou – "Bom, isso custa um bocado de dinheiro."

"Quanto?" – ela esticou o olho até o papel – "Puxa, 80 mil dólares?"

"Isso porque o chefe do meu marido vai praticamente dar processo de inseminação para nós. O grosso desse dinheiro é com a barriga de aluguel e a doadora dos óvulos."

"Elas tem que ser pessoas diferentes?"

"Não necessariamente. Pode ser a mesma pessoa. E ainda temos de pagar um advogado para fazer o contrato. Enfim, meu marido e eu estamos há um ano economizando cada centavo possível e não conseguimos juntar nem a metade. É duro reproduzir."

"Eu doaria alguns dos meus óvulos. Não engravidaria, é claro. Mas eu doaria numa boa se for para um bom amigo, como você."

"Mesmo?" – Hiram se interessou.

"Claro. Por que não?

"E o que você pediria para fazer isso."

"Sei lá. Não sei o que pediria."

Molly não tinha problemas financeiros. Por nada faltar a ela, uma vez que vinha de uma família rica e era filha do prefeito, a motivação dela estava longe de ser dinheiro. Ela trabalhava porque assim lhe foi ensinado e também pelo prazer em atuar na área, não por precisar. Era também uma moça simpática de aparência. Não era um modelo de beleza convencional, mas tinha certo encanto com a pele sardentinha, o cabelo cacheado castanho claro, quase loiro, e os olhos grandes, que pareciam sempre em alerta. A questão era: que tipo de motivação poderia ter a filha do prefeito em fazer algo assim para um mero colega de trabalho? Hiram desconfiava dessas generosidades.

"Mas o que o seu pai pensaria disso?"

"Sou maior de 21."

"E o seu namorado?"

"Nós terminamos."

"Oh... não sei o que dizer a respeito."

"Ele era um idiota."

"Ok..."

"Mas eu falei sério. Eu doaria meus óvulos."

"Eu levarei isso em consideração. Agora que tal trabalhar um pouco?" – abriu um sorriso.

Levantou-se da mesinha do pequeno escritório na sede administrativa da reserva, colocou a jaqueta e convocou o motorista. Chegou a hora de fazer a rotina de visitação a alguns pontos de reflorestamento.

...

**Shelby Corcoran, 21 anos, Cleveland, Ohio.**

Shelby estava debruçada sobre o balcão do diner em que trabalhava. Vestia o ridículo uniforme listrado de vermelho, laranja e amarelo enquanto fazia pequenas anotações num guardanapo. Estava frustrada com a quantidade de coisas que deveria pagar com tão pouco dinheiro. Desde que colocou na cabeça que deveria conseguir um dinheiro razoável antes de se aventurar em Nova York, começou a poupar o que podia, mas a poupança que conseguiu acumular não era mais que dois mil dólares. O que era isso frente ao gigante devorador que gostaria de enfrentar? Absolutamente nada. O pior é que sentia que o tempo passava. Havia completado recentemente 21 anos, que no julgamento dela, era o limiar para um aspirante à Broadway.

"Inferno" – resmungou.

"Não em frente aos clientes, mocinha" – Lucy, a gerente, chamou atenção.

Shelby quis responder, mas não valeria á pena mais uma demissão. Aquele era o terceiro emprego dela no ano, o primeiro restaurante em que trabalhava com uma clientela razoavelmente familiar em que os clientes não tentavam olhar debaixo da saia ou falavam grosserias, como dar gorjetas a mais por um amasso no beco ao lado.

Havia apenas um cliente àquela hora de pós-almoço. Um senhor que sentou-se ali para tomar um refrigerante e um pedaço de torta de maçã. Além disso, faltavam apenas 15 minutos para o fim do expediente dela. Logo, ela e Kate estariam liberadas e seriam substituídas pelas outras meninas que cobririam o turno do jantar. Resolveu passar no pequeno vestiário/banheiro do lugar para trocar de roupa. Enfiava o uniforme numa sacola e saía. Ainda se permitia ser vaidosa para não andar pelas ruas com o uniforme dos restaurantes em que trabalhava.

"Shelby, me espera?" – Kate disse quando viu a colega já pronta para ir embora.

Não tinha compromisso tão logo. Tudo que faria era ir em casa e talvez ver um pouco de televisão enquanto esperava a hora de ir à aula de teatro. Mesmo depois da chacota embriagada do professor de teatro, ela continuou a estudar porque, afinal, ele a ajudava a refinar certas técnicas que faziam dela uma boa atriz. Talvez, neste tempo, veria televisão. Melhor do que refazer as contas pela enésima vez.

"Ainda contando dinheiro?" – a colega perguntou enquanto caminhavam lado a lado na calçada em direção à parada de ônibus.

"Pois é."

"Não espere ficar rica com um salário de garçonete, querida."

"Eu também canto."

"Você entendeu o meu ponto" – Kate não era exatamente uma bitch e por isso mesmo Shelby gostava de ouvi-la.

"Estou cada vez mais sem esperanças, sabe? O tempo passa e eu não consigo ter dinheiro para ir a Nova York. Acho que deveria mudar de planos. Talvez devesse ir para lá agora mesmo com uma mão na frente e outra traz e viver o clichê. Melhor estar lá tentando do que ficar aqui esperando."

"Talvez, mas você nunca considerou outras opções para conseguir dinheiro?"

"Olha, eu não vou me prostituir..."

"Não pensei nisso. Calma!" – procurou moderar – "Minha melhor amiga se inscreveu numa clínica de fertilidade para doar óvulo. Eles pagam melhor do que para os caras que vão lá bater punheta para doar esperma em troca de alguns trocados."

"Doar óvulos? Sério?"

"Sério. E se você for barriga de aluguel, o dinheiro é ainda maior. É uma grana tão boa que em nove meses você poderá estar em Nova York com uma conta bancária cheia de dinheiro."

"Sério?" – Shelby ainda não conseguia acreditar. A opção de conseguir um bom monte de dinheiro engravidando para um casal estéril qualquer era bem melhor do que vender o corpo para que qualquer um com cem dólares em mãos pudesse a foder como bem entendesse.

"Sério mesmo. Se quiser, posso perguntar para a minha amiga em qual clínica ela fez esse negócio. Amanhã eu te passo isso e aí é contigo, Shel."

Shelby viu nessa possibilidade uma nova saída. Uma luz no fim do túnel para quem estava na escuridão. Kate cumpriu o prometido, mesmo que na semana seguinte apenas. Em certa tarde, após mais um dia servindo mesas no horário do café da manhã e almoço do diner, Shelby visitou a clínica em questão. Pediu informações à moça do balcão, que a olhou de cima embaixo e a encheu de panfletos e fichas. Tinha que preencher a folha destinada ao currículo, ao histórico familiar, fazer uma cópia do histórico escolar, fazer exames que comprovem a boa saúde, tirar fotos, etc, etc, etc. Caso quisesse se candidatar a ser barriga de aluguel, ainda teria de ser submetida a um exame psicológico com um profissional da clínica que a aprovaria ou não.

Saiu do lugar impressionada com a quantidade de coisas que precisaria fazer só para doar alguns óvulos para um casal qualquer. Mas pelos 10 mil dólares prometidos, valeria à pena.

...

**Juan Lopez, 26 anos, Cleveland, Ohio**

Foi uma cirurgia intensa. O paciente deu entrada na emergência devido a um acidente de kitesurf que praticava às margens do Eire. O esportista aparentemente foi surpreendido por uma rajada de vento e não conseguiu evitar o choque contra um barco à vela ancorado. Nesse tipo de paciente com traumas múltiplos, o tratamento segue uma hierarquia. Cardiologistas e cirurgiões gerais têm a prioridade no tratamento. As demais especialidades atuam num segundo momento. Juan recebeu o paciente sozinho. Fez a avaliação preliminar e chamou os colegas e o médico atendente para auxiliá-lo. Após os exames emergenciais, a boa leitura de Juan fez com que o médico atendente entregasse a ele a responsabilidade de abrir. O paciente tinha sangramento interno, que foi localizado e contido pelo residente sob o olhar atento do médico atendente. Fez o trabalho com habilidade rara. Checou para ver se não deixou nada para trás. O paciente estava estável, iria sobreviver. Juan fechou o corpo aberto após três horas de procedimentos.

As horas em que estava no plantão da emergência o deixou mentalmente cansado. Era hora de descartar aquele uniforme, voltar a vestir a roupa social e ir embora para casa. A coisa que ele mais desejava era uma chuveirada quente e cama.

"Bom trabalho, Lopez" – o mentor o cumprimentou com tapinhas nas costas.

"Obrigado" – ele descartou a máscara e a touca antes de seguir até a sala dos médicos de plantão: Nada além de uma grande sala com sofás, barras na parede para auxiliar o alongamento e um balcão com filtro de água e a máquina de café. Jogou o corpo no sofá. Bem ao lado de um colega de trabalho também residente que se especializava na ortopedia.

"Dia duro ou duríssimo?" – o colega perguntou.

"Duríssimo. Estou aqui há 25 horas e juro que o meu cérebro não funciona mais."

"Quer um conselho? Vai pro vestiário antes que alguém te convoque para ver mais um paciente."

"Lopez!" – a chefe dos residentes entrou na sala e provocou a contração dos músculos já doloridos de Juan. Ele fechou os olhos e esperou cinco segundos antes de se voltar para a colega.

"Seja lá o que for, eu não tenho mais condições físicas e mentais de fazer mais nada. Então se quiser que resolva com o atendente ou procure o Barnt, porque este residente aqui já era!"

A chefe dos residentes parou por um instante e ergueu as sobrancelhas. Então recobrou a postura que lhe era própria.

"Seus pais estão aqui."

"Sério?"

"Sério! Seu pai não é um sujeito da sua altura, mas que usa barba? E a sua mãe não é meio baixinha de olhos puxados que é tão morena quanto você?"

"É..."

"Então. Eles estão lá na recepção."

Juan franziu a testa e levantou-se do sofá preocupado do que poderia ter levado os pais a dirigirem até Cleveland sem avisar. Só poderia ter acontecido algo ruim para que eles tivessem o trabalho de dar a notícia em pessoa. Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa com Rosa? Com Maria? Se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa com os sobrinhos ele não saberia o que fazer. Adorava aqueles bebês, especialmente o afilhado. Viu os pais sentados num sofá do hall de entrada e caminhou cautelosamente até os dois.

"Que pasó?" – disse preocupado.

"Buenas tardes, hijo" – Miranda sorriu e isso o aliviou. Não era uma notícia ruim, afinal.

"Hola, madre. No creas que no estoy feliz de verlos, pero que estar haciendo aqui?"

"Vinimos a invirtarte a cenar" – Ernesto disse com um sorriso. Definitivamente não era uma notícia ruim, mas com certeza seria importante para os dois.

Juan estava confuso. Toda a fadiga que sentia foi deixada de lado temporariamente. Após trocar de roupa e telefonar para Hiram, pouco mais de uma hora depois quatro pessoas estavam sentados num diner mediano próximo ao centro de Cleveland, mas que era famoso por servir um delicioso filé na chapa e fritas realmente boas. Juan gostava de ir ali de vez em quando com Hiram, em especial porque tinha um preço justo, que atendia a atual situação financeira. Os dois estavam totalmente alheios que havia outro diner duas ruas dali, justo onde Shelby Corcoran trabalhava.

"Papai, mamãe" – Juan começou e falou em inglês em respeito a Hiram, que entendia pouquíssimo de espanhol – "O que aconteceu para os dois dirigirem pouco mais de 200 km para cá sem avisar nem nada. Com certeza não foi só para jantar conosco."

"Por supuesto que no" – Miranda sorriu – "Recebemos uma grande notícia nesta semana e trouxemos o resultado dela para cá."

"O que foi?"

"Meu irmão conseguiu reaver o nosso apartamento em Santiago" – Ernesto explicou – "Perguntou o que deveria fazer e eu pedi que vendesse o nosso e me enviasse o dinheiro. Miranda e eu conversamos a respeito e não temos mais planos para voltar ao Chile, apesar dessa suposta transição de governo. Bom, ele vendeu o apartamento e nós dividimos o dinheiro em três para nossos filhos" – pegou o cheque na bolsa e passou para Juan – "Vocês estão lutando tanto para conseguir ter um filho. Bom, acredito que isso seja suficiente."

Juan e Hiram arregalaram ao ver o valor de 150 mil dólares. Não apenas poderiam ter um filho com aquele dinheiro, como poderiam dar entrada em uma casa. Foi o melhor presente de natal antecipado que poderiam receber.


	11. Chapter 11

**Em algum momento de 1994... (parte 1)**

**Shelby Corcoran, 21 anos, Cleveland, Ohio.**

Desceu as escadas do apartamento. A porta da portaria estava emperrada outra vez. Noutro dia foram os interfones estragados . Antes disso foram os vidros arrebentados no assalto que fez uma pequena limpa em dois dos quatro apartamentos do pequeno prédio. Felizmente, o que ela dividia com a amiga foi poupado. Ao menos essa sorte ela teve daquela vez. Era horrível a sensação de ter algo seu ser levado numa ação agressiva de um assalto. Aconteceu duas vezes: na primeira vez foi o relógio, noutra vez foi a carteira.

Depois de destrancar, segurou a grade com toda força e puxou a porta. Conseguiu abrir e voltou a trancar assim que saiu. A rua ainda estava escura. Precisava sair de casa às seis para bater o ponto no diner até às sete horas quando começava a trabalhar no café da manhã. Rotina que iria até pouco depois do horário do almoço. Reclamou do frio. Era março, a primavera estava aí, mas os dias de temperatura mais amena ainda traziam manhãs frias. Apertou o casaco e andou até a parada de ônibus. Pegava o primeiro do horário.

Uma vez no diner, repetia-se a velha rotina. O cozinheiro e o assistente eram sempre os primeiros a chegarem para assar tortas, pães e tudo mais que deixaram previamente montado no dia anterior. Então ela entrava no diner, desejava bom dia aos colegas, colocava o terrível uniforme, amarrava o cabelo num coque (exigência da gerente). Nesse tempo a gerente chegava e abria a loja. A colega de Shelby era a última a chegar, sempre quando a estudante de teatro organizava saleiros, garrafas com os condimentos, açúcar, adoçante, e os guardanapos. O primeiro cliente regular aparecia. Era um senhor solitário que tomava café da manhã todos os dias ali que gostava de ser atendido por Shelby e sempre lhe dava alguns centavos a mais de gorjeta.

"Bom dia, Raul" – Shelby se aproximou com o caderninho e a caneta. Não era necessário lhe dar o menu. Ele sabia tudo de cor – "O que vai ser hoje?"

"Olá Shelby. Hoje vou de suco de laranja e um omelete simples. Quais são as tortas de hoje?"

"Só não tem torta de banana."

"Um pedaço de torta de blueberry então."

Shelby anotou e pendurou o papel na espécie de carrossel onde eles ficavam presos a espera que o assistente os pegasse para executar o pedido. Pegou o papel descartável que servia como jogo americano, os talheres, arrumou tudo na mesa do cliente e esperou o barulho do sininho que dizia que aquele pedido estava pronto. Outros clientes entravam no decorrer do tempo. Alguns regulares. Outros ocasionais. Sempre mais do mesmo. Assim Shelby e a colega trabalhavam por um salário merreca que era complementado com as gorjetas. O olhar da gerente, que era irmã do proprietário, era sempre vigilante. Shelby pensava que ela era uma quarentona muito frustrada e mal amada.

No horário que intermediava o café da manhã e o almoço, quando o diner estava vazio e Shelby limpava as mesas e a colega passava a vassoura molhada no chão, entraram dois homens. Shelby suspirou. Pegou o bloquinho, a caneta e o menu.

"Bom dia senhores" – entregou o menu – "Querem fazer o pedido logo ou precisam de cinco minutos?"

"Eu não sei" – o mais baixo e branco disse – "O que sugere?"

"Nosso omelete de queijo é um dos mais pedidos. A panqueca também é muito boa. E a especialidade da casa é a torta de maçã com canela. Mas há outras opções no cardápio, se os senhores quiserem. Só não as opções de almoço porque essas ainda vão demorar pelo menos mais uma hora."

"Vou seguir a sua sugestão" – o homem menor abriu um sorriso – "Vou querer um pedaço de torta de maçã."

"Certo" – Shelby anotou e voltou a atenção para o homem mais alto e forte, um moreno bonito com fortes traços latinos – "E o senhor?"

"Só vou querer um expresso, por favor."

Shelby anotou e pendurou o papel no carrossel. Era um pedido de entrega rápida. Colocou o jogos americanos descartáveis, os talheres e voltou a limpar a última mesa de um serviço que nunca tinha fim e sentia os olhares dos dois homens sobre ela. Não era incomum e por isso já se armava para lidar com comentários grosseiros e propostas indecentes, muito embora ela tivesse a sensação de que o homem mais baixo e branco era meio gay. Mas aconteciam os enganos. Cinco minutos e o sino soou. Shelby pegou a bandeja que continha os pedidos. Entregou o pedaço de torta ao baixo e branco e a xícara com o expresso para o alto e moreno.

"Você gosta de musicais?" – o branco e baixo perguntou. Shelby franziu a testa e acenou – "Então me diga uma coisa: qual é o melhor musical na sua opinião: Funny Girl ou Cabaret?"

"Bom..." – Shelby estranhou a pergunta. Ela seria corriqueira nas aulas de teatro, mas ali no diner lhe pareceu súbito, inesperado – "Cabaret é um filme melhor que Funny Girl, mas particularmente eu prefiro Barbra Streisand do que a Liza Minelli."

"Ver-se que é uma menina esperta..." – o meio gay ergueu a sobrancelha.

"Shelby."

"Isso... Shelby. É surpreendente que uma jovem como você conheça os musicais já que hoje em dia a garota ou está nessa onda grunge ou idolatra aquela Jennifer Lopez."

"Com todo respeito, o senhor me parece ser muito jovem para reclamar da juventude" – Shelby retrucou.

"Ele é um jovem velho" – foi a primeira vez que o moreno alto se manifestou fora o pedido. Isso fez com que Shelby e ele trocassem olhares breves. Sim, ela o achou muito bonito. Tinha namorado, mas isso não a impedia de apreciar outras belezas.

"Mas se permite perguntar" – o baixo e branco continuou – "Como sabe tanto de musicais?"

"Eu estudo teatro musical."

"Oh, isso parece ser excitante."

"Sim, é mesmo" – ouviu o arranhar de garganta que veio a gerente – "Fiquem à vontade."

Shelby recebeu uma nota de 50 dólares da dupla, o que a surpreendeu. Mostrou a nota para a colega e vibrou, já que elas dividiam as gorjetas do dia. Desejou que os dois voltassem mais vezes ao modesto diner. Eram homens educados. O menor era particularmente agradável e o moreno era um homem muito bonito, atraente aos olhos da estudante.

Passaram dois dias e o homem baixo e branco reapareceu no diner no horário regular do café da manhã, quando o lugar estava mais movimentado. A colega de Shelby foi atendê-lo, mas o homem pediu educadamente para ser atendido pela outra.

"Pois não?" – Shelby não tinha tempo de ser muito amistosa e paciente naquele horário.

"Bom dia Shelby Corcoran" – o homem sorriu.

"Como sabe o meu nome?"

"Você disse dias atrás."

"Os clientes sabem o meu nome, até porque está no meu crachá. Não o meu sobrenome."

"Acho que você me pegou."

"Quem é você?" – ela se armou.

"Meu nome é Hiram Berry e eu estou aqui porque você se inscreveu na Clínica de Fertilidade Companion para ser uma doadora de óvulos com status negociável para barriga de aluguel. Estou certo?"

"O que você quer?" – a postura dela era ainda mais defensiva.

"Eu e meu marido... você deve se lembrar dele: era aquele moço alto que estava comigo naquele dia. Bom, nós queremos ter filhos e gostaríamos de conversar contigo sobre a possibilidade de você poder doar seus óvulos e, possivelmente, ser nossa barriga de aluguel. Você estaria interessada?"

"Eu posso conversar com vocês, mas não aqui" – ela gritou sussurrando.

"Claro que não. Você estaria disposta a jantar conosco hoje à noite?"

"Eu... eu não sei..." – a situação tornou-se desconfortável para Shelby e ela tinha mesas a atender. Olhou para os lados e viu o olhar atento da gerente sobre ela. A colega de trabalho também a encarou e perguntou silenciosamente o que se passava.

"Permita-me que eu deixe contigo o meu cartão de visitas" – Hiram estendeu o papel para a garçonete – "Entendo que não pode me dar atenção apropriada neste instante, mas se estiver interessada, por favor me ligue" – Hiram sorriu, levantou-se da mesa deixando dez dólares de gorjeta – "Não é muito, mas é pelo inconveniente de tomar o seu tempo quando está obviamente atarefada. Mas, por favor, me retorne para dizer sua resposta."

Hiram saiu do diner e Shelby pegou rapidamente a nota de dez dólares sobre a mesa. Correu até o balcão e pegou as refeições já preparadas para os clientes à espera. O dia foi meio atribulado naquele emprego. No final do expediente, quando a equipe de garçonetes e cozinheiros era trocada, a gerente a chamou em particular. Shelby havia quebrado um copo e trocado os pedidos em duas mesas e fez uma cobrança errada fazendo Shelby devolver 15 dos 37 dólares que havia recebido em gorjeta para o caixa. Da próxima vez, alertou a gerente, ela seria demitida.

Shelby olhou para o cartão de Hiram mais uma vez e o papel parecia queimar as pontas dos dedos. Ela havia feito o registro da clínica meses atrás e o prazo de validade de cadastro e exames estava por terminar. Ela tinha até desencanado, imaginando que as pessoas escolhessem material genético de alguém realmente esperto, não de uma pobre sonhadora que não tem nem onde cair morta. Era só uma tola que tinha sonhos de grandeza com a Broadway e Nova York.

Então as palavras sonho, Broadway e Nova York rondaram a mente. Eram cinco horas da tarde, ela tinha aula naquele dia e precisava correr. Mas antes pegou o telefone.

"Alô, senhor Berry?"

"_Não, aqui é Juan. Quem fala?_" – a voz mais empostada veio aos ouvidos de Shelby.

"Aqui é Shelby... Shelby Corcoran. Desculpe ter ligado para a residência, é que o senhor Berry pediu para que eu ligasse para ele. Tentei no de trabalho, mas ele já havia saído."

"_Tudo bem, Shelby. Eu sou Juan Lopez, o marido de Hiram. Pode falar comigo._"

"Ok... ok..." – respirou fundo. Estava nervosa – "Eu aceito conversar com os dois. Mas hoje eu tenho a minha aula de teatro e se vocês fizerem questão de ser hoje, pode ser depois da aula? Se preferirem, domingo é a minha folga no diner e podemos marcar qualquer horário. Bem, menos à noite porque é quando eu estou no meu segundo emprego."

"_Segundo emprego?_"

"Eu canto no Ella Jazz Bar aos sábados e domingos."

"_Bom, o que ficar melhor para você. Hoje é um dia livre para mim então é o dia para conversarmos os três. Sou médico e estarei de plantão neste fim de semana. Se for no domingo, apenas Hiram comparecerá._"

"Faço aula na Escola Foster de Artes Liberais, fica em Old Brooklin, na avenida Memphis do prédio em frente a McDonalds. Saio às dez. Podem aparecer no teatro se quiserem e depois conversamos."

"_Ok, Shelby, anotado. Faremos o possível._"

Shelby desligou o telefone e correu. Tinha um incômodo no estômago, mas a ansiedade que sentia era perfeitamente justificável. Apesar de o contato não ser como o explicado pela clínica, a possibilidade de vender os óvulos e alugar o corpo para a gerar uma criança veio em um bom momento. Leia-se: ela estava desiludida e precisando desesperadamente de dinheiro para poder sumir dali. Era dia de alguns ensaios específicos da peça. Não seria um dia bom para qualquer espectador apreciar a magia teatral porque os atores aspirantes treinariam posicionamento, impostação de voz, marcações. Shelby, mais uma vez, não estava muito concentrada. A todo instante olhava para a platéia a procura dos dois estranhos.

Na meia hora final, ali estavam: o homem branco e mais baixo, Hiram, e o moreno alto, Juan.

O professor dispensou a turma passando 15 minutos além do tempo da aula. Shelby desceu do palco e foi ao encontro do casal de mãos dadas com o namorado. Estava nervosa. Não tinha contado nada ao companheiro sobre o interesse daqueles homens no corpo dela. Após apresentações rápidas. Os quatro foram até um bar ali mesmo naquela avenida que costumava receber os alunos daquela pequena escola comunitária em que se podia fazer o curso que quisesse desde que pagasse uma pequena mensalidade. Nenhum curso custava mais de 100 dólares/mês.

Sentaram numa mesa no pequeno pub. O namorado de Shelby olhava com hostilidade para os dois homens. Ela com ansiedade. Hiram com desconfiança. Juan apenas olhava para Shelby.

"Você fuma?" – Juan começou o interrogatório.

"Evito por causa da minha voz."

"Então já fumou?"

"Algumas vezes. Mas não me considero uma fumante se me perguntar."

"O que isso tem a ver?" – o namorado retrucou.

"Fumar durante a gravidez trás sérios riscos à criança. Os componentes tóxicos do tabaco são transmitidos via cordão umbilical e pode provocar perda de peso no feto, que é um terrível risco. Mães fumantes geralmente têm filhos prematuros e as toxinas aumentam a chance do bebê ter morte súbita" – Juan explicou com o pragmatismo próprio de um médico.

"Você tem o hábito de beber com freqüência?" – Hiram continuou.

"Bebo socialmente."

"Já usou drogas?"

"Maconha em algumas festas. Mas não é um vício ou um hábito. Foram situações pontuais."

"Aprecio a sua sinceridade, Shelby" – Hiram forçou um sorriso.

"Vejo que não sou a candidata desejável, certo?" – ela disse acanhada.

"Não estamos aqui para te julgar, querida" – Hiram sorriu – "Quem sou eu para falar qualquer coisa sobre você? Não há santos aqui, te garanto. Bom, talvez Juan..." – ganhou um resmungo do marido, que se agitou.

"Ele fala isso porque eu não fumo e nunca usei drogas. Também procuro beber com responsabilidade. Sou um médico e tenho perfeita consciência do que essas coisas fazem no nosso corpo" – Juan retrucou.

"Viu? Ele é um santo! Ainda por cima faz exercícios todas as manhãs" – Hiram brincou e provocou risadinhas de Shelby, que voltou a trocar olhares com Juan. Desta vez, o gesto não passou despercebido nem por Hiram e nem pelo namorado dela.

"Bom..." – Shelby brincou com a garrafa de cerveja metade cheia (ou seria metade vazia) – "São hábitos que posso cortar facilmente, caso vocês me aprovem. Os exames médicos que estão anexos a minha ficha são atuais. Não tenho diabetes, colesterol alto, também não sou hipertensa. Não tenho doenças venéreas, minha relação com meu namorado é segura."

"Quanto é que ela vai levar para carregar um filho de você?" – o namorado retrucou.

"São 10 mil dólares pelos óvulos. Pelo menos esse é o valor estipulado pela clínica a menos que a doadora faça isso voluntariamente" – Hiram respondeu gentilmente – "Os valores referentes à barriga de aluguel é um acordo à parte assinado em contrato e registrado em cartório. Assim como os termos para a adoção. Mas acredito que essa deva ser uma conversa posterior, correto?"

"Por que não colocar tudo à pratos limpos agora?" – o namorado desafiou e Shelby fechou os olhos por bons cinco segundos.

"Seria a pratos limpos se o advogado estiver aqui" – Hiram retrucou – "Aqui nós estamos especulando, mas o processo é mais ou menos assim: Shelby vai receber os 10 mil dólares caso ela doe os óvulos e mais um bom adicional se aceitar fazer a gestação. Apesar de ela ser a mãe biológica, terá de abrir mão da criança, sob pena de um processo em que terá de pagar três vezes o valor do contrato. Nós querermos a guarda exclusiva, sendo assim, Shelby só teria direito de ter qualquer tipo de contato com a criança quando esta completar 18 anos, isso, caso a criança desejar, claro."

"Isso é uma merda. Eu conheço a minha garota e digo que isso é uma merda. Uma degradação" – o namorado esbravejou.

"Talvez Shelby deva responder por ela mesma" – Juan desafiou.

"Eu teria de pensar" – Shelby desistiu de tomar a cerveja.

Deixaram o bar não muito depois. Juan se ofereceu para pagar, mas o namorado de Shelby retrucou e insistiu em pagar a parte que lhe cabia. Não era uma idéia que o agradasse. Ele até aceitaria a doação dos óvulos. Seria como os pervertidos que se masturbam numa salinha e colocam a porra num pote esterilizado por uns trocados, correto? Mas daí a ver a namorada grávida de outra pessoa e por dinheiro, aquilo não entrava na cabeça dele. Os dois discutiram a respeito naquela noite com tanta intensidade que Shelby, em consideração ao homem, ligou para Hiram no dia seguinte e disse que poderia doar os óvulos, mas que seria apenas isso. Uma decisão que tomou sem convicção. Os 10 mil dólares seriam muito bem vindos e poderiam servir para ela se manter em Nova York por dois ou três meses sem a necessidade de se enfiar num emprego. Já era alguma coisa. Hiram disse que voltaria a entrar em contato posteriormente para uma confirmação. Isso não voltou a acontecer por mais de uma semana.

Shelby pensou que os dois haviam desistido. Talvez encontraram uma candidata melhor. Uma acadêmica, quem sabe, uma amiga que fizesse a doação voluntariamente em nome da amizade e da ciência. Eles pareciam ser homens muito inteligentes e bem nascidos. Juan disse ser médico, que para Shelby era quase sinônimo de ser um deus. Hiram? Ela não sabia exatamente o que ele era, mas pelos trejeitos, modo de falar e a etiqueta que ele mostrou ter diante de uma mesa, bom, ele era um cara fino.

Mal sabia ela que naquela semana houve muito debate na casa dos Berry-Lopez. Hiram não sentiu firmeza em Shelby e, principalmente, não confiava nela. Também não gostou do tom de defesa que o marido imprimiu a uma mulher que ele tinha achado bonita pela fotografia e que depois a viu pessoalmente em duas ocasiões. Foi um contato mínimo, mas a troca de olhares entre os dois deixou Hiram em alerta. Por mais que Shelby tivesse um namorado e Juan tivesse jurado amor eterno a ele, nada mudava o fato do marido ainda sentir atração por mulheres e ser indiferente em relação a outros homens.

No sábado, ela se preparou para subir ao palco do Ella Jazz Bar. O namorado não estava presente, o que não era uma surpresa: jazz não era o forte. Shelby vestiu o vestido preto com comprimento acima dos joelhos e brilho discreto. Penteou o cabelo de lado, que a deixava mais elegante e madura, em vez do usual repartido no meio. Colocou maquiagem um pouco mais forte, para a noite. Fez um breve aquecimento de voz, tomou um pouco de água natural e esperou ser chamada pela banda para os habituais três sets. Depois voltaria em 20 minutos para outros três sets e o trabalho estaria feito.

Cantou o primeiro set. Foi até ao bar e pediu um conhaque. Era um hábito. Ali, no bar, ela observava a banda, os clientes da noite. Alguns apreciavam a música e outros apenas ignoravam. Sempre mais do mesmo. O bar era ótimo, mas dificilmente lhe daria algum futuro. Naquele instante, o trabalho servia para pagar a comida e o curso de teatro. Ela foi chamada para o set final. A última canção foi Just in Time, gravada por tantas vozes, entre elas, Nina Simone.

"_Just in time you found me Just in time/ Before you came my time was running low/ i was lost them losing dice were tossed/ my bridges all were crossed nowhere to go/ now you're here now i know Just where i'm going/ no more doubt or fear i've found my way/ your love came Just in time you found me Just in time/ and changed my lonely nights that lucky day._"

Alguns aplausos. Menos do que Shelby realmente merecia pela interpretação segura. Mas pelo menos uma pessoa procurou corresponder em aplausos educados o que a intérprete merecia. Shelby desceu do palco e voltou ao bar e pediu uma taça de vinho. Poderia jantar de graça se quisesse, desde que ficasse na cozinha. Jamais poderia fazer isso na frente dos clientes que realmente pagavam pela refeição. Não quando se era uma contratada da casa. Mas era permitida a cantora um copo de conhaque e uma taça de vinho em público. Nada além disso.

"Foi uma interpretação impressionante" – um homem se aproximou. Shelby virou-se e ficou surpresa ao ver que se tratava de Juan Lopez, o médico que queria comprar os óvulos dela.

"Obrigada" – olhou ao redor a procura do outro.

"Posso me sentar?"

"Fique à vontade."

"Nina Simone tem uma bela gravação de Just In Time. É uma das minhas favoritas" – Juan sentou-se e pediu uma taça de vinho. Então pegou o pote de amendoim – "Não é uma boa combinação" – referiu-se ao amendoim e ao vinho.

"Você pode pedir um prato se for à mesa. Ou um petisco no bar. Há bons petiscos aqui."

"Tenho certeza que sim" – Juan sorriu.

"Conhece Nina Simone?"

"É uma das minhas cantoras favoritas. Hiram, meu marido, me deu de presente no meu aniversário deste ano ingressos pra o show dela em Pittsburgh. Foi maravilhoso. Ela é maravilhosa."

"Você fez aniversário quando?"

"Em fevereiro. Fiz 27" – Shelby sorriu e acenou.

"E é médico?"

"Não ainda. Sou residente. Talvez me torne um no próximo ano quando fizer meu exame no Conselho."

"Um médico que gosta de jazz" – Shelby sorriu.

"E de muitas outras coisas. Aliás preciso te dizer algo: embora musicais não sejam minha especialidade, meu marido entende mais do assunto, Cabaret é realmente um ótimo filme e Liza Minelli é uma cantora formidável. O timbre de voz dela é mais atraente do que de Barbra Streisand."

"Isso é discutível" – Shelby franziu a testa, mas não deixou de ter um sorrisinho no canto do rosto. Juan era um sujeito encantador – "Isso é interessante..." – ela divagou.

"O quê?"

"Você não parece ser... você sabe..."

"Gay?"

"É."

"Aprendi ao longo desses anos que a sexualidade de uma pessoa pode ser fluída. Talvez eu seja assim."

"Você também gosta de mulheres?" – Shelby tinha curiosidade genuína, mas uma pontinha de si desejava pela resposta afirmativa e ela não entendia muito bem a razão. Aliás, entendia. A palavra era atração.

"Tive algumas namoradas antes de me casar com Hiram."

"Ele te fez ser gay."

"Não. Ele me mostrou que o amor não tem gênero. Eu gosto da pessoa, entende?"

"Interessante e complexo."

"Sempre é complexo e quase sempre nada fácil."

"Por que está aqui, Juan? E sem o seu marido?"

"Queria conversar contigo. Eu e você. Nós lemos a sua ficha, Shelby. Lá diz que você é estudante de teatro, no qual comprovamos, e que você tem por objetivo ir a Nova York."

"Sim, eu quero tentar a Broadway."

"A julgar pelo que vi, você tem uma voz linda e tem talento. É bem provável que consiga."

"Você acha?"

"Acho sim. E acho que podemos nos ajudar. Meu marido pensa que é jovem demais para ser barriga de aluguel, mas eu penso que não, que essa seria uma oportunidade. Não vou negar, Shelby, você é uma mulher muito bonita e jovem. Sei que também é inteligente e tem um objetivo claro. Eu também tenho um sonho, sabe? Não sei se é por conta de uma orientação familiar diferente da cultura americana, mas eu sou o tipo do sujeito que gostaria de ter um time de futebol em filhos" – os dois sorriram – "Hiram é mais moderado neste aspecto, mas eu realmente prezo por isso. Senão, qual é o sentido?"

"Por que eu então? Por que não outra mulher com mais qualificações. Desculpe perguntar, mas eu me inscrevi na clínica há quase seis meses e me foi dito que os casais não se interessavam porque eu não tinha um histórico atraente."

"Foi atraente o suficiente para mim. Você tem afinidade com a música, o que me aproxima. Eu arranho uma guitarra e sou um entusiasta no assunto. Hiram sabe tocar piano, ou sabia. Hoje ele tem certa aversão com o instrumento. Mas isso não o impede de ser um grande apreciador. Não vou negar, Shelby, você é muito bonita e penso que é esperta e inteligente. Só precisa de um pouco de ajuda para entrar nos trilhos. Penso que Hiram e eu poderemos te ajudar. Não apenas com o dinheiro que temos a oferecer, mas podemos te ajudar com outras coisas, com um pouco de convivência em família, com assistência e ao final de nove meses, eu poderei começar a família que sonho e você vai estar mais preparada e fortalecida para perseguir o seu sonho."

Shelby parou para ponderar por um momento. O que Juan havia lhe dito era verdade: ela sabia que era capaz, mas precisava de equilíbrio, de estímulo. Algo que o namorado não lhe dava. Não com a veracidade necessária. Algo que os empregos não lhe davam, que a convivência social dela também não. Talvez aceitar ter esse link com pessoas como Juan e Hiram a ajudasse de fato a ter contato com pessoas diferentes, ter vivências diferentes, ter contato com uma educação diferenciada embora ela própria não se considere uma ignorante. Foi uma boa aluna, afinal, que chegou a ser aceita em duas universidades, mas não entrou em nenhuma porque não teria o dinheiro das mensalidades, não tinha uma bolsa para arcar com as despesas.

"Sei que ainda temos muito que conversar, Juan, mas vamos estabelecer um pacto aqui: se eu disser sim, você jura que vai me ajudar naquilo que preciso?"

"Farei disso uma missão."

Os dois selaram o acordo com um aperto de mão.

No mês seguinte, após terminar com o namorado e fechar o acordo que envolvia 50 mil dólares, mais as despesas médicas pagas, além de uma ajuda de custo, Shelby estava numa cadeira da clínica vestindo uma camisola esterilizada e com as pernas abertas. O médico introduziu o instrumento através da vagina que seguiria até o útero. Esse instrumento levava para dentro os óvulos dela mesma que foram fecundados em laboratório com espermatozóides de Hiram Berry e Juan Lopez. Secretamente, ela desejava que fossem de todos de Juan Lopez.


	12. Chapter 12

**Em algum momento de 1994... (parte 2)**

**Hiram Berry, 27 anos, Cleveland, Ohio.**

Estava nervoso. Era a primeira ultrassonografia que Shelby faria e ele mal podia esperar para ver o primeiro sinal físico do filho ou filha. Claro, houve o exame de farmácia confirmado pelo exame de sangue. Essa foi uma emoção especial considerando que o médico alertou que inseminações artificiais costumavam ser processos bem sucedidos, porém, cerca de 70% dos casos a gravidez não se concretizava na primeira tentativa. Mas Shelby conseguiu pegar de primeira. Isso foi uma grande alegria a Hiram e o marido.

"Prontos?" – o obstetra sorriu, em especial ao colega cirurgião que trabalhava no mesmo hospital.

Shelby estava nervosa. Ainda não se sentia grávida de fato. Fora os colossais enjôos e a pequena barriga que despontava um pouco depressa demais, a mente ainda não havia se conectado com a nova realidade do corpo. Hiram deu um sorriso encorajador à jovem quando a enfermeira entregou a roupa para vestir. Não que precisasse, mas era uma gentileza que o hospital dava para que as pacientes não sujassem as roupas com o gel que seria aplicado fartamente no abdômen a fim de que o aparelho pudesse deslizar sob a pele. Shelby optou por não tirar a saia nem o sutiã. Usou a camisa hospitalar aberta na frente e deitou-se na maca ao lado dos monitores e aparelhos.

O doutor acenou para os homens ali ao lado e sorriu para a jovem mãe. O gel frio foi aplicado e o exame teve início. O médico logo encontrou a criança. Começou a narrar os aspectos que caracterizavam um crescimento normal. Ainda não era possível identificar o sexo da criança. Juan era o único que conseguia acompanhar razoavelmente a imagem difusa como uma televisão antiga fora do ar. Mas isso foi o suficiente para a realidade bater. Shelby estava grávida de um dos completos estranhos que pagaram algum dinheiro para tal. A idéia era assustadora para ela, mas indescritivelmente sensacional para os homens que observavam emocionados ao desenvolvimento do filho tão aguardado.

"Querem ouvir o coração?" – o obstetra perguntou.

"Claro!"

"A gente pode?"

"Isso é possível?"

Os três disseram ao mesmo tempo.

O médico simplesmente ligou o som e o barulho de um tambor acelerado que ecoava debaixo d'água invadiu a pequena sala de exame.

"Tão rápido assim?" – Shelby estranhou e se preocupou.

"Os batimentos são mais rápidos nesta fase mas..." – o médico franziu a testa – "Há algo diferente..." – ele começou a movimentar o aparelho pelo abdômen de Shelby, deixando os outros três em suspense – "Lopez, você que começou sua residência na obstetrícia, o que vê aqui?"

"São dois" – o residente sorriu – "Você está esperando gêmeos!" – disse entusiasmado para Shelby e abraçou Hiram de lado.

"Dois?" – ela perguntou em pânico.

"Exatamente" – o médico confirmou – "Você será mãe de gêmeos, minha querida" – começou a forçar mais o aparelho contra o ventre da jovem – "O segundo está mais escondido, mas vamos ver se a gente consegue tirar as medidas desse danadinho."

Até onde o médico conseguiu ver, apesar da posição, era que a segunda criança também tinha características normais. Mas o espanto estava instalado. Shelby saiu da primeira consulta apavorada com as vitaminas que deveriam ser ingeridas em dobro, dada a nova realidade. Duas crianças dentro dela. Duas crianças de dois desconhecidos que compraram seus óvulos e alugaram seu corpo para que essas crianças pudessem nascer. Aquilo era uma loucura. Ela estava grávida e de gêmeos. Como era difícil processar.

Hiram e Juan estavam nas nuvens e também em leve pânico com o fato de que teriam dois filhos de uma vez. Os dois se despediram, pois Juan ficaria no hospital para continuar a trabalhar, e Hiram deu uma carona para Shelby. Deixou-a em casa, no bairro que ele odiava, numa região pobre de Cleveland. Tinha medo do que poderia acontecer com a mãe dos dois filhos dele num lugar imprevisível. Shelby agradeceu a carona e Hiram a esperou entrar na portaria antes de seguir com o carro até o próprio trabalho. Fez questão de contar aos colegas de trabalho que seria pai de gêmeos e esperava que fossem uma menina e um menino.

À noite, decidiu dar um pulo até a casa que ele e Juan reformavam aos poucos. Era um pequeno sobrado não muito diferente da casa que alugavam. Havia dois quartos no segundo andar, e um banheiro. No andar debaixo havia a cozinha e um espaço grande que servia como sala de estar e de jantar com direito a lareira. Havia também o banheiro extra. A casa era dotada de um pequeno porão da qual montavam ali um pequeno depósito e instalariam as máquinas de lavar e secar roupa.

Tudo ainda estava desorganizado. A casa estava nua de móveis. Tudo que havia eram jornais presos ao chão, alguns fios soltos e paredes ainda esperavam por nova pintura. O plano era que ele e Juan, com a ajuda de um pedreiro, conseguissem arrumar tudo em dois meses para se mudarem. Eles deram uma entrada de 80 mil dólares naquela casa e financiaram o restante, 100 mil. Era o lugar em que eles pretendiam criar os filhos, por isso a reforma era feita de forma lenta, por causa do aperto no orçamento (ainda precisavam pagar as despesas de Shelby), mas com todo amor.

Hiram subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto que eles destinariam aos filhos. Na cabeça dele, imaginou colocar o berço num determinado lado. Agora precisaria mudar de planos e começar a procurar um maior para gêmeos ou comprar dois. Teria de ter carrinho para gêmeos. Tudo seria dobrado. Fraudas dobradas, despesas dobradas. Quase entrou em pânico. Por outro lado, numa esteve tão feliz. Ele seria pai.

Passada uma semana desde o exame, Shelby bate à porta da casa alugada acompanhada de um homem com um terno barato.

"Shelby, que prazer" – Hiram atendeu, mas em alerta com a outra presença masculina.

"Olá Hiram. Esse é o doutor Schuler."

"Oh, o senhor é médico?"

"Não" – o homem deu um sorriso sinistro – "Sou defensor público. Senhor Berry, será que podemos entrar?"

Juan estava no hospital e Hiram desejou poder contatá-lo imediatamente. Infelizmente, Hiram não tinha um Page, e o celular não era um aparelho popular ou prático em 1994. Àquela época, as pessoas ainda se comunicavam nos aparelhos fixos. Precisava lidar sozinho com uma situação que não cheirava bem. Convidou o advogado e Shelby para que se sentassem na pequenina sala e esperou pela bomba.

"A senhorita Corcoran veio ao meu escritório com um pedido para analisar o contrato que os senhores estabeleceram com ela sobre a doação de óvulos, a barriga de aluguel e as condições para que ela abrisse a mão da guarda."

"Eu não sei o que Shelby quer contestar agora, mas garanto ao senhor que tudo foi feita na mais absoluta legalidade. O senhor Peterson, nosso advogado, fez um contrato regular, os valores já foram estabelecidos, assim como as condições e Shelby concordou com tudo."

"O senhor está correto. O contrato é perfeitamente legal. Porém há um detalhe que falta: ele não prevê a ocorrência de gêmeos. Sendo assim, o senhor e o seu companheiro só teriam direito a uma criança. A outra poderia ficar sob a guarda da senhorita Corcoran ou poderia ser colocada para adoção de outra família, se esse for o desejo dela."

"Como assim? Isso é um absurdo!" – Hiram quase se descontrolou. Levantou-se do sofá, reprimiu a vontade de esgoelar a garçonete e passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, seguido para o rosto – "Eu não acredito que você esteja fazendo isso conosco, Shelby, não acredito!" – Hiram queria gritar – "Esses filhos que estão na sua barriga são biologicamente seus, mas também são meus ou de Juan. Como ousa nos ameaçar em dar um deles para desconhecidos?"

"O senhor poderia se acalmar?" – o advogado tentou controlar a situação.

"O que você quer, Shelby?" – Hiram ignorou o outro homem e apontou o dedo agressivamente para a jovem – "Ferrar a nossa vida? A custa de quê?"

"25 mil dólares" – ela disse simplesmente – "Por 25 mil dólares eu assino um termo adicional do contrato entregando as duas crianças a vocês. São dois aqui dentro, Hiram. O aluguel ficou mais caro."

"Shelby, você sabe que nós não temos condições. Doutor" – voltou-se ao advogado – "Nós acabamos de financiar uma casa e não temos mais créditos com o banco. Tudo foi investido nisso, para que a gente pudesse construir uma base sólida para o estabelecimento da nossa família. Pode parecer pouco, e não é que Shelby não mereça, mas nós não temos a menor condições de levantar 25 mil dólares neste momento."

"Vocês têm até o final do mês" – Shelby foi enfática – "Arrume o dinheiro, quero depósito imediato." – Ela se levantou e se retirou juntamente com o defensor público.

Hiram não se privou em chamar a mãe dos filhos dele dos piores nomes que veio à mente em alto e bom tom. Após dar alguns socos no saco de areia que Juan havia comprado para se exercitar, só ficou aliviado quando esfolou a mão direita. Precisava pensar em como levantaria 25 mil dólares até o final do mês.

"Podemos vender o carro" – sugeriu Juan, que passou a discutir soluções com o marido assim que ficou ciente do problema – "Amanhã mesmo vou levar o meu carro até o Joe para fazer a avaliação. Tudo bem se eu ir ao hospital de ônibus. Ruim seria você ficar sem carro. Acho que podemos conseguir uns 10 mil dólares, certo?"

"E os outros 15 mil, Juan?"

"Posso ver com a minha família. O dinheiro do apartamento..."

"Aquele que foi quase todo para nós? Suas irmãs receberam uma parte bem menor dessa fatia e os seus pais ficaram com nada. Não acho justo pedir essa grana que teoricamente deveríamos ter."

"É, mas a gente fez a coisa certa ao comprar a nossa própria casa, ok? Mês que vem a gente faz a mudança, e vamos nos preparar para criar os nossos filhos ali dentro. Eu não vou mudar esses planos, Hiram. Não vou!"

"Eu posso vender o meu carro..."

"Já disse que não. O meu será vendido, o seu não. Ele tem menor valor e precisamos de um transporte aqui para qualquer eventualidade. Além disso, como você espera trabalhar no meio de uma floresta sem carro?"

"Quem te ouve pensa que eu trabalho no meio da floresta Amazônica. É uma reserva urbana, Juan. É logo ali. Mas o metrô não passa ali perto e que martírio você caminhar uns cinco quilômetros todos os dias mato adentro para chegar à sede administrativa. E quando os nossos filhos precisarem de uma emergência pediátrica às quatro da manhã porque o doutor aqui só entende de abrir adultos?"

"Ok, entendi. Não vamos vender o meu carro."

"Ótimo" – Juan sentou-se na cama e levou as mãos à cabeça. Respirou fundo e se levantou para dar um abraço de conforto no marido. Os dois se beijaram com ternura. Uma solução iria aparecer. Juan tinha fé nisso e esperava que Hiram o acompanhasse.

O carro de Juan foi vendido, mas as soluções não apareciam tão facilmente. Poderiam pedir dinheiro emprestado numa espécie de vaquinha coletiva muito cara. Tudo era possível, mas seria prático? A idéia de dever pessoas pingadas horrorizava Juan e esse orgulho incomodava profundamente Hiram. Por outro lado, seria horrível olhar para o chefe ou um amigo sabendo que estava devendo dois, três mil dólares para essas pessoas. O fato é que o prazo de Shelby se expirava e tudo que conseguiram juntar foram os dez mil dólares que obtiveram, com muito choro, com a venda do carro.

Numa tarde de sábado, enquanto Juan cumpria mais um dos infames plantões, Hiram recebeu a visita da mãe. Ele estava encaixotando as coisas da casa para a mudança que aconteceria em breve e ficou surpreso com a presença de Sarah.

"Eu disse que vocês não deveriam ter contratado uma mulher tão jovem e obviamente ambiciosa" – Sarah broqueou.

"Juan insistiu em ser Shelby... mas agora já foi, ima. Já fizemos a besteira e os nossos filhos estão crescendo na barriga dela. A questão é que o prazo que ela deu teoricamente expira semana que vem. Não que eu ache que ela vá cumprir a ameaça, mas conversamos com o nosso advogado e ele admitiu que existe a brecha contratual e que foi um erro dele. Poderíamos entrar na justiça, mas ele considerou que isso seria mais demorado, mais estressante e mais caro."

"Em resumo: é melhor pagar para a tal biscate" – Sarah suspirou.

"Em resumo, é" – Hiram lamentou – "A minha vontade é pagar para aquela vagabunda e colocá-la lá em casa, sob a minha vigilância, até os meus filhos nascerem. Só para ter a certeza de que ela não vai aprontar mais nenhuma e não vai roubar os meus filhos."

Sarah beijou o rosto do filho, o consolou e foi embora pensando ela mesma que tipo de solução poderia tomar. Tirar 15 mil da conta conjunta que tinha com o marido não seria algo que fosse passar desapercebido ao velho Berry. Joel perguntaria a razão como sempre fazia em relação a grandes gastos, e Sarah não teria uma boa prova. Não poderia dizer que seria para caridade sem um comprovante. As casas que eles ajudavam eram sérias demais com as finanças e jamais emitiriam uma nota de mentira. Ela também não teria nada físico de 15 mil dólares para mostrar. Poderia mostrar uma jóia, quem sabe? Pagar mil e dizer que custou 16 mil? Mais uma vez, Joel era um sujeito zeloso com as contas e cedo ou tarde descobriria e questionaria. Ele não se importava com gastos da esposa, Sarah poderia comprar uma bandeja de prata de 30 mil dólares se quisesse. A questão é que os dois saíram da pobreza e sabiam muito bem o valor do dinheiro.

Como arrumar 15 mil dólares sem Joel tomar conhecimento? Poderia vender as jóias, penhorar talvez. Era uma solução aceitável ir à casa de penhores e conseguir o dinheiro com as jóias que tinha. Joel não repararia essas coisas e não distinguia bijuteria de um anel de ouro. A única jóia com que o marido se importava era com o anel de esmeralda que a mãe lhe deu como herança: uma jóia de família que ele fazia questão de preservar. Fora a esmeralda, tudo poderia ser penhorado. Mas antes de fazer isso, desabafou o problema a um velho amigo.

"_Eu posso lhe dar o dinheiro_" – Caleb Weiz disse ao telefone – "_Posso mandar o meu advogado enviar o cheque e estamos resolvidos._"

"O que vai querer em troca?"

"_Sarah, eu sei que te prejudiquei no passado, que te fiz coisas horríveis. A você a Hiram. Mas o que está me dizendo agora... Sarah, são os meus netos._"

"Não são os seus netos, Caleb."

"_Hiram é meu filho._"

"Hiram é filho de Joel. Ele o criou. Os dois estão brigados, mas Joel é o pai, Caleb."

"_Ainda assim, você não pode negar que Hiram tem o meu sangue, não o dele_" – Sarah emudeceu ao telefone. Não, ela não podia – "D_eixa eu ajudar Hiram. É o mínimo que posso fazer._"

Sarah aceitou. Em dois dias tinha o dinheiro em mãos. Um montante que Joel jamais iria saber a respeito. No processo ela assinou um "recibo", uma nota promissória que Caleb Weiz jurou nunca seria usada. Mas seria usada dali a alguns anos justamente contra um dos netos que naquele instante ele clamava querer salvar.

Naquele momento, o que interessava era que o dinheiro foi colocado nas mãos de Hiram.

"Penhorei minhas jóias" – Sarah mentiu ao filho – "Agora você pode dar o dinheiro à biscate e ter a segurança de que ela fará nada contra um dos meus netos."

"Ima, não precisava..."

"Precisava sim. São apenas objetos, Hiram. A gente não leva nada disso quando morre. E o meu neto vale muito mais."

Os dois se abraçaram e Juan, que estava ali testemunhando a conversa, também fez questão de cumprimentar a sogra e dizer palavras carinhosas por tal gesto.

Shelby foi comunicada que o dinheiro seria entregue em cartório no ato da assinatura da clausula adicional. Sorriu ao ver o montante em mãos. Era uma quantidade que nunca tinha visto na vida, uma vez que os 50 mil previstos no contrato só seriam liberados no dia em que as crianças nascessem. Ela se sentiu rica. Não saberia nem por onde começar, planejava mil e uma coisas a fazer com 25 mil dólares em mãos. Ela administraria mal, mas isso era outra história.

Um mês havia se passado desde a primeira ultrassonografia. Agora que tudo estava resolvido, apesar da raiva disfarçada de simpatia de Hiram e a decepção mal-disfarçada de Juan com Shelby, os três voltaram à sala de exames. O casal ficou bestificado com o crescimento da barriga este período. As crianças desenvolviam rápido e, justiça seja feita, Shelby não descuidava da saúde para que nada pudesse prejudicar os filhos.

"Preparados?" – o médico sorriu e pressionou o aparelho contra a barriga de Shelby – "Aqui está o primeiro... tamanho do crânio normal... aqui as mãos e os dedos" – dizia com o olho atento ao monitor – "Querem saber o sexo?" – os três acenaram sem mesmo olharem um para o outro – "Bom... existem erros, e ao menos que o pênis esteja escondido, aqui temos uma menininha."

Sorrisos pairaram na sala a notícia fez esquecer por um momento a relativa animosidade entre o casal e Shelby.

"Agora vamos dar uma olhada no outro" – deslocou o aparelho – "Esse parece ser menorzinho..." – ele disse enquanto fazia a medida do crânio – "Mas dentro dos parâmetros de normalidade. Isso pode acontecer numa gestação de gêmeos, é normal que um dos fetos cresça ou tenha mais peso que o outro. Só deveremos nos preocupar se a diferença entre os dois foi acentuada. No caso, tudo está na normalidade aqui, pessoal, o número dois está bem, mas como é uma gestação de gemelares, vamos fazer esse exame com mais freqüência para acompanhar a garotinha e..." – posicionou o aparelho em um determinado ponto – "A outra garotinha, ao que parece. Uau, parabéns. Vocês terão duas meninas aqui."

O médico receitou mais complementos vitamínicos para Shelby uma medicação para ajudar no amadurecimento dos pulmões. A gestação de gêmeos era delicada e os bebês podiam nascer prematuros mesmo que a mãe consiga levar a gestação até o nono mês, daí a importância de se ter um pulmão mais forte. Havia recomendação de descansos mais freqüentes. Shelby entendeu bem essa parte porque o trabalho no diner já se tornava um martírio. Fato que em um mês ela sairia do emprego por não ter mais condições e se instalaria na nova casa dos Berry-Lopez até o nascimento das duas garotinhas.

Mas ali, naquele instante, após um mês tenso, a bandeira branca havia sido hasteada.


	13. Chapter 13

**Em algum momento de 1994... (parte 3)**

**Juan Lopez, 27 anos, Cleveland, Ohio.**

Grande foi a decepção de Juan a respeito do pequeno golpe de Shelby quando ela pediu mais dinheiro para não ficar com uma das filhas. Tudo bem que ela pedisse um adicional, mas não precisava ter colocado um advogado sanguessuga no meio. Foi falta de respeito e quebrou toda confiança que ele tinha nela e quase o fez se arrepender por ter insistido em contratá-la. Se isso alterou a relação entre os dois – Juan passou a evitar conversar além do que era necessário e se tornou mais frio com a estudante de teatro –, por outro lado, era inegável que ele se sentisse atraído pela beleza de jovialidade de Shelby. Ele secretamente admirava a jovem mulher enquanto ela cantava pela casa. Era luminoso. Tão luminoso como seria ouvir a pequena Rachel cantando lindas melodias enquanto descia as escadas ou preparava o próprio sanduíche com geléia para o lanche de sábado.

Shelby estava com a barriga enorme para quem entrava no sétimo mês. O médico duvidava que ela conseguiria levar a gestação até o nono mês, por isso, cada dia a mais era importante. Os cuidados foram redobrados e Shelby pouco saía de casa. Não que os Berry-Lopez tivessem feito dela uma prisioneira. Logo eles, especialmente Hiram, que tinha toda a paciência de levá-la aos lugares e a ajudava a andar um pouco nos parques espalhados pela cidade para tomar ar fresco e se exercitar. Apenas era difícil para a jovem se locomover com aquele barrigão sem se cansar tanto.

Juan chegou em casa de um plantão do hospital. Era cedo, Hiram tinha ido ao trabalho e Shelby estava sozinha em casa. Ele subiu as escadas para encontrá-la no futuro quarto das garotas. Shelby havia terminado de colocar uma roupa e desceria as escadas para ver o que Hiram havia deixado para ela no café da manhã. Só não pensava em tirar o nariz de casa porque ventava muito com a proximidade do inverno. Era novembro e ela não estava com espírito de vestir casacos pesados e calças largas para gestantes para se aventurar no quintal.

"Você!" – ela disse quando os dois se encararam à porta do quarto. Parecia aborrecida.

"Aonde vai?" – Juan perguntou quase que automaticamente.

"Comer alguma coisa. Não tomei café da manhã ainda."

"Espere cinco minutos que eu preparo alguma coisa."

Correu até o próprio quarto e trocou de roupa. Foi-se o conjunto social e, no lugar, a calça de moletom e a camiseta básica. Por fim, colocou o chinelo e desceu as escadas. Shelby já checava a geladeira e ele parou por um segundo antes de voltar a enfrentar a fera.

"O que gostaria de comer?"

"Você sabe fazer aqueles biscoitos que a sua mãe trouxe naquele dia?" – disse ainda com a cara para a geladeira. Tirou lá de dentro o galão de suco e o queijo gouda que amava petiscar. Era o favorito dela, tal como seria o favorito de Santana.

"Em teoria."

"Teoria?"

"Minha mãe faz tanto esse biscoito que eu sei a receita de cor, mas nunca parei para tentar fazer" – diante do olhar pedinte da gestante, ele suspirou – "Posso arriscar fazer um pouco. Mas não muito porque é fritura."

Shelby serviu-se do suco e cortou alguns pedacinhos de queijo para ela e Juan enquanto o observava pegar os ingredientes e uma tigela. Juan parou para telefonar para Miranda para tirar uma dúvida e logo estava literalmente com a mão na massa, sovando a mistura até o ponto. Shelby observava tudo com certa excitação. Apesar do médico passar a agir friamente após o episódio do dinheiro, ela não deixou de se sentir atraída. Juan fazia cobrinhas com a massa para cortar os pedaços com a faca antes de colocar as unidades na frigideira em óleo mais frio.

"Pode passar o açúcar e a canela para mim?" – perguntou à gestante.

"Claro."

Em meia hora, tudo estava feito. Trabalho de equipe em que Juan fez 95% de tudo, deixando a cozinha meio bagunçada. Decidiu arrumar depois para acompanhar Shelby e os biscoitos diante da televisão da sala. Também estava com fome.

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa, Juan?" – o médico respondeu com um olhar – "Você me odeia?"

"Não" – respondeu seco.

"Não é o que parece."

"Eu não te odeio, Shelby. Você me decepcionou, mas eu não te odeio. Como poderia?"

"Entendo" – ela pegou um biscoito e o mastigou – "Está quase tão bom quanto aquele da sua mãe" – Juan apenas acenou e comeu um – "Eu não queria te magoar" – Shelby insistiu e Juan suspirou. Cedo ou tarde eles teriam de conversar a respeito.

"Acho que haveria uma boa chance de você me magoar ao ameaçar uma das minhas filhas e exigir dinheiro. Mas tudo bem. Já passou. Tudo foi resolvido e você estava no seu direito."

"Será que nunca ocorreu que você me magoou primeiro?" – Juan franziu a testa em confusão. Não entendia como possivelmente ele poderia tê-la magoado – "Você me fez me apaixonar, especialmente quando me beijou quando te dei a notícia em primeira mão de que estava grávida. É duro estar esperando um filho teu e você com ele. Não leve à mal, aprendi a adorar Hiram, mas ainda é complicado."

"Em primeiro lugar, as garotas ou uma delas também podem ser biologicamente dele. De qualquer forma, desculpe Shelby. Desculpe mesmo se eu te fiz entender mal. Eu gosto de você. De verdade. Você é a mulher mais bonita e adorável que conheci. Mas eu amo Hiram e eu sempre deixei isso muito claro."

"Sim, deixou" – Shelby silenciou-se e comeu mais um biscoito – "Depois, você não deve me achar mais bonita com todo esse barrigão."

"Ao contrário. Continuo te achando linda."

"Mesmo?" – Shelby encarou Juan.

"Mesmo" – reafirmou com convicção.

Shelby sorriu e mexeu com o cabelo. Ela era adorável aos olhos de Juan. Era, de fato, a mulher mais linda que ele conheceu. Não resistiu e a beijou no rosto. Shelby sorriu com a carícia, encarou o jovem médico colocou delicadamente a mão no rosto dele e inclinou-se para um beijo nos lábios, do qual foi prontamente correspondida. Beijo este que logo foi aprofundado após uma breve batalha de dominação da qual Juan venceria com naturalidade. Ele explorou a boca de Shelby e achou maravilhoso, macio, delicado. Era muito diferente de beijar Hiram, que era, a grosso modo, mais primitivo e viril. Por vezes ele se esquecia como era estar com uma mulher, como era diferente, como as texturas eram distintas. De como era suave as mãos de Shelby sobre o seu torço. De como ele queria levantar a mão da barriga para os seios. Sentiu o seu membro endurecer desejoso de Shelby. As mãos escapuliram para os seios de tamanho aumentado como efeito da gravidez avançada. Permitiu sentir a pele do pescoço com a língua e admirou-se com o perfume bom. Sentou as mãos de Shelby descerem e procurarem a frente da calça. Só havia a calça. A virilidade dele estava exposta e recebeu o toque de mãos pequenas e suaves. Tão diferente de Hiram.

Hiram.

"Preciso de você..." – Shelby pediu.

"Não posso. Eu quero, mas eu não posso" – Juan recuou do corpo de Shelby e tratou de colocar a excitação novamente dentro da calça – "Hiram. Eu sou um homem casado."

"Ele não está aqui. Ele não precisa saber" – Shelby tentou insistir.

"Não é questão dele não saber. Eu vou saber."

"Juan, por favor."

"Não dá, Shelby. Sinto muito. Não posso construir uma família com ele com uma traição nas costas."

"As filhas também são minhas."

"Não legalmente. Desculpe Shelby. Mas é melhor a gente deixar esse incidente como está."

Levantou-se do sofá e subiu as escadas. Bateu a porta do quarto e suspirou. Olhou para a virilidade, estava ainda tenso, ereto. Questionou-se por estar daquele jeito tão depressa. Amaldiçoou a si próprio. Não era só a mágoa que o fazia agir quase indiferente com Shelby. Era uma também por causa da reação que ela provocava nele. Precisava dar um jeito. Passou um pouco de loção nas mãos e trabalhou para cuidar daquilo antes de descer mais uma vez e encarar Shelby ainda mais estóico que antes.

Rachel e Santana jamais entenderam como Juan e Shelby se envolveram tão rápido após a morte de Hiram. A resposta sempre esteve na questão mal-resolvida do passado. No fato que Shelby nunca esqueceu Juan mesmo com todos os relacionamentos sérios que teve posteriormente. Nem Juan se esqueceria dela.

Hiram sempre desconfiou de tal atração entre os dois ao longo de todo o processo, mas nunca confrontou Juan a respeito.

Alguns dias depois, Hiram estava na frente da televisão ao lado de Shelby. Havia estreado o novo seriado, Friends, do qual Hiram rapidamente tornou-se um viciado. O riso dele era contagiante. Shelby ria mais dele do que das piadas e Juan sorria com tal atmosfera enquanto preparava o jantar. No quarto, em privado, Hiram sorriu para o marido.

"Vamos colocar Rachel na nossa lista de nomes. O que acha?"

"Rachel?" – Juan pareceu cético – "Você quer batizar uma de nossas filhas com o nome de um personagem de televisão."

"Quem disse que é por causa de um personagem?"

"Hiram!"

"Ok, talvez o personagem tenha me inspirado. Mas isso não quer dizer que não seja um bom nome. É bíblico, inclusive."

"Rachel não é mau."

"É um bonito nome e bem melhor do que Simone."

"Mas eu adoro Simone" – Juan se defendeu – "Em homenagem a Nina Simone."

"Você quer batizar uma das nossas filhas em homenagem a Carlos Santana!"

"Santana é um nome feminino e católico. Vem de Santa Ana, mãe de Maria."

"Pensando bem, Santana é melhor do que Simone."

"Você poderia aceitar o plano original: cada um escolhe o nome de uma."

"Se eu quiser colocar Rachel, você não vai se opor?"

"Da mesma forma que seu eu quiser colocar Simone, você também não vai se opor."

"Simone não!"

"Ok, Santana."

As discussões em relação ao nome continuaram por mais alguns dias até que o casal chegou ao consenso de que a mais velha chamaria Santana Liza e a mais nova seria Rachel Barbra. O sobrenome seria a junção dos dois: Berry-Lopez, com o hífen entre eles para que pudessem contar como um só. Ideia que depois do nascimento das meninas levaria Hiram ao cartório em segredo para acrescentar Lopez ao próprio nome. Seria um presente ao marido.

Uma das bolsas de Shelby se rompeu na manhã do dia 19 de dezembro. Era Santana. Shelby estava no oitavo mês de gestação, mas o corpo dela havia chegado ao limite. Quando percebeu a água correr pela perna enquanto escovava os dentes, suspirou. Andou até o quarto do casal e bateu forte na porta.

"O que foi?" – Hiram disse com certo mau humor, como se Shelby tivesse interrompido algo. Ela realmente estava. Naquele instante Hiram estava ocupado dando prazer ao marido usando a boca.

"A minha bolsa estourou" – o coração dos dois disparou ao ouvir a mensagem abafada através da porta de madeira.

Hiram deu um pinote da cama. Esqueceu completamente do marido. Juan também se esqueceu. Ignorou o corpo que pedia pelo gozo e pulou da cama para se vestir.

"Estamos indo" – Hiram gritou – "Dois minutos."

Os dois homens se atrapalharam. As filhas estavam à caminho. O coração estava disparado.

"Juan. Você a leva ao hospital. Eu vou ficar aqui para arrumar as roupas das meninas e me mando pra lá assim que terminar."

"Mas quem vai te levar?"

"Eu vou ligar para minha mãe, para algum colega de trabalho, para qualquer pessoa. O importante é você levar ela para o hospital agora."

Juan terminou de colocar o tênis e abriu a porta. Encontrou Shelby se apoiando contra a parede por causa das primeiras contrações. Amparou a mulher e a sentou na cama provisória que estava no quarto das filhas. Hiram se uniu aos dois no quarto. Enquanto Juan ajudava Shelby a colocar um casaco quente, Hiram começou a arrumar a sacola com as roupas das meninas, fraudas e tudo que estava na lista do que deveria ser levado. Hiram foi tão ligeiro que ninguém ficou para trás.

Juan dirigiu com o máximo de cuidado enquanto Hiram amparava Shelby no banco de trás, lembrando que era preciso fazer os exercícios respiratórios e que deveria ficar calma. Shelby o mandou ir à merda.

Chegaram ao hospital em que Juan fazia a residência e foram prontamente atendidos. Shelby foi conduzida a um quarto enquanto esperava a dilatação ideal para começar a fazer força de verdade. O que ela aprendeu naquele instante era que ter filho era muito doloroso. Algumas horas depois de sofrimento e xingamentos, o médico anunciou que havia chegado a hora de fazer força de verdade. Hiram e Juan vestiram a roupa apropriada para acompanhar o parto. Shelby fazia força, suava. Como doía parir. Pensou que deus só poderia ser misoginista para impor tal tormento exclusivamente às mulheres. Juan incentivava. Hiram achou tudo grotesco e assistiu à inusitada cena de um ângulo em que não tivesse visão da genitália de Shelby. Mas, ainda assim, estava emocionado.

Num último puxão, Santana foi retirada de dentro da mãe. Chorou alto, forte. O remédio para amadurecer os pulmões fez o efeito desejado. Shelby, emocionada e morta de amor pela criança, teve a oportunidade de segurá-la brevemente antes do cordão ser cortado por um orgulhoso Juan. Santana foi retirada dos braços dela pela enfermeira que precisava limpar o bebê e colocá-la na incubadora. Ainda faltava uma. Rachel. Ela não veio de imediato. O médico precisou analisar rapidamente o caso para não implicar mais sofrimento à mãe. Rachel estava na posição correta, mas precisava de um truque para vir. Juan ajudou no procedimento. Hiram estava enjoado. Trabalharam depressa e 29 minutos depois o beber ligeiramente menor e mais leve passou pela genitália maltratada de Shelby. O choro de Rachel era mais suave, quase contido. Shelby também teve a oportunidade de segurá-la brevemente. A Hiram foi oferecida a tesoura. Ele dispensou. Juan cortou mais uma vez a ligação da mãe com a filha.

Horas depois, já à noite, Shelby estava sozinha no quarto. Estava exausta e recebia soro na veia com medicações. Chorava sozinha porque sabia perfeitamente que só veria aquelas crianças que aprendeu a amar profundamente em 18 anos. Seria menos, em 16 anos. Mas naquele instante ela chorava compulsivamente com a idéia de ser judicialmente obrigada a se afastar, a ir embora. Sumiria da vida das filhas, de Juan e até mesmo de Hiram. O único consolo que tinha era o agora possível sonho da Broadway.

"Podemos entrar?" – perguntou Hiram, seguido de Juan.

"Pode" – Shelby enxugou as lágrimas e olhou para o casal que segurava um vaso de flores.

"Viemos te agradecer por ter sido uma guerreira hoje" – Hiram disse com um sorriso tímido – "Obrigado, Shelby. Muito obrigado" – colocou as flores na mesa ao lado da cama.

"Como elas estão?"

"Vão passar algum tempo na incubadora até ganharem mais um pouco de peso, mas, no geral, estão em perfeita saúde" – Juan explicou.

"Graças a deus" – Shelby estava mesmo aliviada pela saúde das suas garotinhas.

"Estamos aqui para nos despedir" – Hiram continuou – "Para agradecer e para nos despedir. Vamos mandar suas coisas para o seu apartamento e o dinheiro estará na sua conta em 48 horas."

"Você poderá seguir o seu sonho" – Juan disse tentando forçar um sorriso, mas falhou.

"Eu sei" – Shelby acenou.

"Não se esqueça de manter o seu endereço atualizado na clínica. É como elas poderão... você sabe... quando elas fizerem 18 anos" – Juan recomendou.

"Ok" – Shelby se segurava para não chorar na frente daqueles dois. Era a última coisa que queria: desabar na frente daqueles dois.

"Nós vamos indo. Obrigado mais uma vez, Shelby. Espero sinceramente que possa ter sorte e sucesso na sua vida. Não apenas com o lance da Broadway. Quer mesmo que seja feliz" – Hiram inclinou-se para beijá-la na testa. Juan se limitou a acenar e também agradeceu. Os dois saíram do quarto e Shelby voltou a chorar.

Hiram estava no berçário observando as filhas: Santana de roupinha azul e Rachel de roupa rosa (acharam que seria uma boa idéia para distingui-las nos primeiros dias de vida). Eram adoráveis. Absolutamente adoráveis, perfeitas. Mal haviam chegado ao mundo, mas Hiram já tinha se convencido que nasceu para ser pai tamanho era o amor profundo que sentia por aquela duas criaturinhas. Tinha milhões de planos para fazer com as duas. Milhares de coisas para se viver, ensinar. Ensinaria as duas como cuidar de um jardim, a apreciar a natureza, a caminhar por entre trilhas de rochas, a observar os pássaros, e também em como apreciar um bom musical e a música pop.

"Nossas mães estão aqui" – Juan entrou no berçário – "Minha mãe disse que vai ficar em nossa casa nessas primeiras semanas para nos ajudar, por isso não desfiz da cama de Shelby."

"Bem pensado."

"Shelby recebeu alta e foi para a casa dela" – Hiram acenou mais uma vez – "E as meninas devem ficar aqui mais uns quatro dias se continuarem neste ritmo. Já comprei algumas latas do leite recomendado pela pediatra. Custam o olho da cara, mas elas só vão usá-lo até o primeiro mês."

"Você conseguiu tirar aquela licença?"

"Consegui 15 dias."

"Teremos de nos organizar."

"E muito."

"Mas vai valer à pena" – Hiram sorriu para as filhas.

"Vai sim" – Juan abriu um sorriso genuíno – "Vale tudo por nossas garotinhas."

"Então? Vamos deixar as avós babarem um pouco?"

"Claro" – Hiram levantou-se da cadeira e acompanhou o marido para fora do berçário.

O que Juan não disse propositalmente era que mais uma pessoa estava presente. Os olhos de Hiram lacrimejaram quando viu Joel Berry no corredor do hospital a espera para cumprimentar o filho e também para pedir perdão. Os dois se abraçaram e foi como se os anos em que não se viram nunca tivessem existido.

Como o previsto, quatro dias depois o casal deixou o hospital com as duas garotinhas nos braços. Santana era a mais dorminhoca e Rachel a mais inquieta e chorosa. Cada uma estava no braço de um dos pais. Não perderam tempo e entraram no carro depressa. Estava nevando. Era natal e a família esperava as duas novas integrantes com ansiedade. Eram duas estrelinhas destinadas ao sucesso e à felicidade.

FIM.


End file.
